


Rented Daisies

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 60’s, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Sucking, F/M, Female George Harrison, Georgia and Paul’s friendship is amazing, M/M, McLennon, Paul would do anything for his family, Pregnancy, Prostitute!Paul, Prostitution, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex (mentioned), handjobs, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 50,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John is in for the shock of his life when he finds out that the ‘theatre’ his friend Stuart is taking him to is much, much more than a theatre.And Paul... He just needs to feed his family.
Relationships: Georgia Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 50
Kudos: 191





	1. Shakespeare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first actual story on this app, so I hope you all enjoy! <3

Twenty-One year old John Lennon, a man of a middle class, was walking through the streets of Allerton town. In all honesty, 'walking' was a bit of a stretch, as he was more or less being dragged down by his friend, Stuart.

Fireworks exploded in the sky, like they always had done every 5th November, as he went with his best friend down an alleyway.

"Always remember the 5th November." John called to Stuart, remembering the line that his Uncle George had told him when he was younger on one of the many occasions they'd sat at John's window, watching the fireworks together.

"Trust me, mate." Stuart laughed, abruptly turning a corner. "This ain't gonna be a day you'll forget so easily."

John rolled his eyes.

"Where are you even takin' me?"

"To the Premiere Theatre. They're doin' a play of ‘A Midsummers Night Dream' there." John just laughed at him.

"That's not the real reason. I know you, Stu. Tell me why you're really draggin' me 'ere when I could be at home, in my own house, watching the fireworks."

"Oh yeah? That four bedroomed house of yours, alone, thinking of your wife who'd been cheatin' on you for 8 months, and you only found out when you saw the pregnancy test in your damn bin, and she didn't even tell you herself?" 

John was quiet for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat.

"Well yes... Why not?" He fake smiled.

"Oh come on, Johnny boy!" Stuart groaned, pausing and placing both his hands on the shoulders of his best friend. "Cynthia... She's gone, okay? There's no way you're getting her back. But I'm lookin' at you right now, and I see a man who's barely left the house for anything other than his job at his best friend's (me) art gallery."

"Stuart..." He sighed in frustration, tapping his foot on the ground.

"What?" But John didn't reply, he kept his gaze harshly on the floor, looking down at his polished shoes and the bottoms of his dark grey jeans. "You're a mess, John. You need brightenin' up. You've watched the fireworks every November for Twenty-One years of your life. Don't you think you need somethin' new?"

And here John was, at 8pm at night in the pitch black, stood listening to his friend as he told him he was a complete mess in the middle of some cobbled alleyway.

"Fine..." He sighed. "But Shakespeare? Really?" John laughed, looking up to Stuart's gaze.

"Why not...?" But John could see that Stuart was hiding something, especially when the older of the two began to bite down on his lip, as if stifling a smirk.

John eyed him strangely, demonstrating the fact he didn't trust him one bit.

"Whatever..." And with one more sigh. "Fine, let's go."

Stuart cheered, grabbing John and beginning to drag him once again, faster this time.

And John had absolutely no idea what he was about to get dragged into.

-

John walked through the wide, glass doors of the theatre. It was situated in the back of an alleyway, even though it was a theatre. That should have been a warning sign straight away, but of course John being John just thought that it was perhaps a theatre for a smaller capacity.

But when Stuart took him further inside, and he saw his mate Ringo, talking to some bouncer-looking guy next to a wall, he calmed down a bit.

"Ringo?" John asked, the other boy immediately jerking his head at the voice. A nervous laugh appeared on his lips, as he placed the drink in his hands down on the side.

"John Lennon... Come to see the play, have you?" He smiled, giving the bouncer sort of man a strange look, which John couldn't quite debunk.

"Yeah, my mate Stuart's brought me."

"Hey, mate. Heard a lot about you." Stuart offered his hand, which Ringo shook, gladly.

"Hi. You lookin' after 'im?"

"Aye." He smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Been down for long enough. Needs some fun. So we're gonna go watch the play."

"Nice." 

"You comin' too, Ritchie?" John asked, hoping he'd say yes. 

"I'll be in in a few minutes, just talkin' to Lionel over there."

"Alright." John nodded.

All three said their goodbyes as Stuart began to lead him down the narrower hallway, to a crowd of around 200 people. There was a circular stage in the middle, and John had never seen a layout like it.

People weren't dressed too formal, just like John and Stuart, but he felt out of place. The play had just begun, probably as they were talking to Ringo, and John looked around at the people who were cheering and clapping. They called things out every so often.

John had never seen a play or an audience like it.

It was like the audience joined in. He liked it, sure, but he didn't feel comfortable, not one bit. Certainly not when he saw all the drunken men and women around him.

"You alright, mate?" Stuart asked, and John could make out a sort of smirk.

"Y-Yeah..." He nodded, looking away and back at the stage, not wanting to seem ungreatful. Stuart just wanted him to be happy. 

"You're not." The man insisted, catching John a little off guard.

"What?"

"C'mon, follow me. I had a plan B, just incase..." 

John looked at him in confusion, but nevertheless, followed him. He hadn't forgotten about Ringo, but assumed he'd be alright. After all, he was alone before anyway. 

Maybe he'd prefer to watch the play alone? He didn't look too sure about joining John in the first place. And Ringo did indeed love Shakespeare.

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see."

He took John over to a door, the opposite of the wall where Ringo was stood before, and pushed it open. 

John's ears were filled with the sound of loud, echoey rock music. This all just made him even more confused. The door shut swiftly behind, and John felt he had no choice other than to follow Stuart down the cold and narrow stone stairs.

But when they reached the bottom, and the red brick walls were nowhere in sight, it all made sense to him.

It was a secret passageway to an underground brothel.

His eyes glanced around the room, looking directly at another door at the other side, which he assumed was the real entrance.

"Quick." Stuart dragged him further into the smokey room, and all John could see were people on the dance floor.

"Fuckin' hell, Stuart!" He laughed out, glancing at the booths at the side of the rooms, which most of the curtains were shut on. "I thought we were seeing a play?!"

"A different one to what you had in mind, Lennon." He laughed. "Now, go on. Have a good time."

"But..." The younger of the two men glanced around once more, now greeted by the sight of people grinding against eachother on the dance floor. "I'm still married."

"Did that stop Cynthia?"

"Uh..."

"No, it didn't. So for fuck sake John, go and get laid."

"With who?"

"A fucking prostitute! Go on, go." He pushed him away.

"Okay, okay..." With that, he left the dance floor.


	2. First encounters

He'd been looking around the room for a while, before he eventually just sat at the bar. The music of Chuck Berry filled his ears as he groaned to himself.

"I'm sorry, Chuck..." He whispered to himself, wishing any song could be on rather than this one.

"Who you talkin' to, pretty boy?" John turned around at the assertive voice.

And even though deep down he knew that there were sure to be just as many male prostitutes as there were women ones out there, he was still surprised once he was greeted by the short haired man with wet lips and doe eyes.

John never thought he had it in him to find anyone but a woman attractive, but here the guy stood, biting his lip and staring at him, the little clothing he had on all being made from leather. 

The tight corset around his waist- Leather. The very, very short shorts he had on- Leather. Even the collar looking thing around his neck was made from leather, a little hook on the front of it for whoever wished so to pull on.

"M-Myself..." He wasn't awkward or shy, he just felt he'd lost voice after being breathless for a few previous seconds at the sight. "Where'd you come from?"

"Was talkin' to my work friend..." He shrugged, slowly taking a seat at the bar. The boy took an over exaggerated sigh and stared at the bar infront of him. "But... She left me alone. She found someone, y'know, to satisfy her boredom."

John didn't say anything. He just looked at the boy infront, who'd now turned his gaze to stare at him, those fluttering eyelashes getting in the way of his beautiful doe eyes.

"Thought you looked bored, too. Are you bored, sir?"

Sir.

He felt his pants stir at that word, not being able to look away from the other's face.

"Yes. Well, I was..." John found it in him to start playing along, beyond the point of caring that this whole thing was unbelievably queer. "But then you came along, and now I'm a little bit more entertained."

"Like me to make you fully entertained, Sir?" Sir. The other leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Give you a show, better than the one upstairs? I promise, you'll feel better emotions than you would watchin' Shakespeare..."

"Why yes. I like that idea." The doe eyed boy stood up, reaching for John's hand.

The music shifted to an unfamiliar song, as John was lead through the middle of the dance floor, the other's hands being a lot softer to hold than Stuart's. When the boy stopped in the middle of it, John was confused.

Until his hands found the back of John's neck, eyes staring straight into his own as the doe eyed boy began to grind against him, slowly. 

"Mh- What- What's your name?" John groaned out, watching closely as the other's eyes closed.

"My name?" He asked, guiding his head to the crook of John's neck, whispering to him. "Jamie."

John stayed quiet after that, also closing his eyes as Jamie rubbed up against him faster.

"Sir. We should take this somewhere more private." 

"Mhm." Was all John could say, hands guiding down Jamie's waist and lifting him up. 

Jamie's legs grasped around John's waist, as John led Jamie over to one of the empty booths where the red curtain was open. He placed Jamie down on the red leather sofa that placed around the whole box with a table in the middle, one of his arms reaching to pull the curtain shut. 

Once he'd managed the difficult task, he adjusted Jamie's position, so that he was lay on his back on the leather. He kissed his neck, listening as the boy quietly moaned at the feeling.

"Like it?"

"Mmmm-" John moved his lips up to Jamie's face, attacking the other with his harsh lips.

God, the boy's little moans turned him on so, so much. He let his hands travel down Jamie's chest, until they got to his corset. John pulled away, almost out of breath, and reached to undo the zip.

Until he was stopped.

"No." John glanced back up at Jamie, who's eyes stayed shut. He was breathing heavily, cheeks reddened. "Corset... Corset stays on."

John nodded, not giving it a second thought.

He immediately got back to kissing the gorgeous boy underneath him, groaning when he felt a hand begin to rub over his cock through his jeans. John pulled his lips back, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation.

"D'ya like that?" Jamie asked, continuing the motion but faster. "Huh, sir?"

He moaned out at that.

"Want your... Your lips." John breathed out.

"Of course." Jamie nodded, pushing John up from underneath him and beginning to kneel on the red leather. 

He brought both of John's legs to the side of him, before immediately undoing his zipper and his flyer. Pulling the jeans and underwear down at the same time he was soon greeted by the sight of John's large cock.

Jamie moaned at the sight, wasting no time in putting it into his mouth.

"Oh- Oh, Jamie..." John moaned at the boys plump lips around the head of his cock. 

Soon enough, Jamie began to lower himself down, talking a good few inches of John cock, until he eventually couldn't anymore. He paused for a moment, before pulling his head almost fully off John's cock, before lowering himself down again.

John was a moaning mess, Jamie now blowing and sucking on him like it was his last, even though John's was just one of many that had been and more to come.

"J-Jamie..." 

The pleasure became to much, and before he could stop himself and pull away, he came down Jamie's throat, forcing the boy beneath him to swallow. He didn't seem to mind though, and swallowed it all like a pro.

Much better than any woman or girls lips he'd had before.

Jamie pulled of his cock, wiping his lips with his hand, not looking John in the eyes. The mood seemed to have changed, and it sort of scared John.

"Sorry... I should have warned you." John sighed.

"Hm?" Jamie asked, turning to look at him.

"That I was gonna come down your throat."

"Oh." He laughed at that, shaking his head. "No, I'm not bothered about that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded, brushing himself off. "It's fine."

Suddenly, John remembered something important.

He had to pay.

"How much?"

"Uh. £10..." Jamie said, sort of gulping.

"Alright." John nodded, reaching into his pocket. Except he was £3 short. "Shit... Shit-"

"What?" 

"I only have £7... My friend, Stuart. He didn't exactly warn me I was comin'."

"Oh, it's alright. £7 is fine.”

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It was only a blowjob anyway." Jamie shrugged, but John felt terrible.

"No, no... I'll come back tomorrow or something and drop the extra £3 off."

"Really?" Jamie's eyes widened.

"Of course. Same time?" 

"Sure..." 

"Alright." John smiled. He stared at Jamie's doe eyes, feeling himself get lost in them. Until-

"I should, uh... I should probably go and look for my friend." Jamie said, averting his gaze and standing up.

"You really have a friend?"

"Yeah. And she's probably done by now." He couldn't help but grin. "Goodbye...?"

"John." 

"Goodbye John." And with those words, Jamie left.

John lay his head back on the leather sofa, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	3. For His Family

As Paul walked away from the booth, his mouth still tasting of cum, he had to keep retelling himself the same thing.

It's for your family, Paul.

It's for your damn family.

Sure, the guy he'd just sucked off wasn't a bad guy like some of them could be, but nevertheless Paul had sucked him off. And then he'd been payed for it afterwards.

Not the full amount, but he'd still been payed.

Even though he'd been doing the job for just over a year, he'd never fully gotten used to the fact he sucked cock for money. And he didn't think he ever would. 

Because at the end of the session, those guys would leave, they'd go home to their posh wives or mothers and fathers and have a place to sleep that felt like home. 

Unlike the guy who's just let them use his own mouth or arse for their pleasure, who had to go home to his two bedroomed council flat with his family every morning, knowing that his poor 14 year old brother and his struggling depressed father knew what he'd been doing.

Jim didn't work. He couldn't, not after the accident, anyway. A car crash when Paul was 18 resulting in him losing all feeling in his left arm, meant that he could never go back to being an engineer, not provide an income either. 

And the benefits they got each month was only enough to pay half of the bills. It wasn't even enough money to eat. Which is why Paul's 'job' (if you could call it that) was their only other option. 

Mary's death didn't just effect Jim's mental health, it effected Paul's too. He mostly stopped attending school, and if he did he never listened. He stopped studying, and overall just lost all of his will to live. All of that meaning he failed every exam, and couldn't even afford £200 to resit them.

So there was only one option. A cash in hand job where he got the cash by whoring himself out.

"Hey! Paulie!" A high pitched voice called to him, causing all of his problems to drift slowly away when he saw the happy face which was his only friend Georgia Harrison.

"Hey, Georgia. How you doin'?" He asked, ruffling her long, brown hair.

"Amazing! Look at what I just got." She smirked to herself, reaching into the leather fanny pack around her waist and pulling out a £50 note.

"Fuckin' hell, Geo!" Paul laughed, taking a hold of her shoulder. "C'mon let's go in the back, alrigh'?"

"Aye." She smiled, letting him lead her into the back room, aka the break room.

"Who was it then?" Paul asked, walking up to the sink as she took a seat on the blue chairs in the middle of the room. "One of the regulars?"

"Mhm." She replied, her voice sounding dreamy. 

"Which one?" He reached for his toothbrush, the name 'Paul' written on the handle.

"The one with those gorgeous blue eyes!" Georgia threw her head back, stretching out her legs. "Oh! He's a dream..."

Paul couldn't help but laugh as he brushed his teeth. He was greatful for having a friend like Georgia. She always made sure he was okay, and even though she didn't really mind her job, and it was only what she thought to be a temporary thing whilst she was in university, she knew that he hated it and so always tried to cheer him up. 

She was his only friend.

"Christ, Georgia, all you did was suck him off." He laughed, placing his brush back in the holder. 

"No... Not this time." Paul turned his head at that, looking kind of happy.

"Oh. My. God. He- He finally said yes..?"

"Yeah! And we did it... In the grotty rooms at the back, but we still did it. And he's way better than any of the others." She spoke, patting the seat for Paul to sit next to her. "He's carin', gentle, and he takes his time."

"And you're in love with him."

"No- Okay, fine. Maybe just... A little."

"You talk about him as if he's Prince Charming, Georgia. You're head over heels in love with him." 

"You're right, Paulie. You're always right." She smiled. "What's the time?"

He stood up, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30pm which meant it was both Georgia and Paul's break.

"8:30."

"Right, break time!" She called, rushing over to the little makeshift kitchen they had, filling the kettle with water.

Paul sat back down, sighing.

"Anythin' weird happened to you then, Paulie?" Usually he'd say no, but the more he thought about it, his last encounter was sort of strange.

"Yeah, actually. This guy only had £7, and I said it's fine. Y'know 'cause they never really pay full anyway, but then he told me he'd give me the rest tomorrow."

"Really?" She flicked the hob on, heating up the water.

"Aye. But I know he won't be back."

"Never know, do you Paulie?" She replied a lot more calmer, beginning to run her hand through his hair soothingly. "He might be."

Georgia could always tell when he was having a low moment, and knew how to handle it.

-

It was just after 1am when Paul arrived home, making sure to close the door quietly to not wake up his family. Walking home in the pitch black wearing and nothing but a leather corset, tight shorts and a draped tattered jacket were two things that shouldn't ever go together.

He hated it.

He placed his keys on the table, heading straight to his shared bedroom to grab his pyjamas for the shower. 

But nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he entered the room. 

There was 14 year old Mike McCartney, crying with pieces of paper scattered over the floor. He was sat on his bed, absolutely hysterical.

"Mikey... Oh, Mikey..." Paul could have cried for him.

The boy didn't even look up from his hands. He heard his brother alright, but just shook his head at him.

"What's wrong?" He sat next to the crying boy, not wanting to pull him in for a hug until he'd had a shower. The boy, however, still didn't reply. "What is it, Mikey?"

"I... I can't do it! Any of it... I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail e-everythin'!"

"Oh, Mike... You're not..." His heart broke, reaching his arm up to rub the boys back, soothingly.

"Am..."

"No. You're intelligent, Mike. You're brave and you try. You're never gonna fail, kid. You're not gonna end up like me because I know how hard you work, Mikey..." He shook his head again. "Mike, please believe me."

Paul started to tear up too. The thought of his brother crying because he was scared of ending up like him seeming like the worst pain anybody could ever feel.


	4. I was down there, too

The next morning, John woke up to his alarm, groaning. Monday mornings were the worst, definitely not a day where he was eager to get out of bed.

Infact, he thought he might have drifted off once again, if it weren't for the thought that he'd basically payed for a prostitute to suck him off the night previously. And he still owed that guy money.

He groaned to himself, shrinking under the covers once more. 

The man then remembered how he'd spoke to Ringo that previous day, and the man had gone to watch the play. Now he felt awful... He'd told Ringo he'd meet him in there, and he was probably looking for him while he was enjoying being pleasured by another man pretty much just underneath his feet.

"Oh lord..." 

He thought he'd better call Ringo, just to check if he was okay the night before. But that involved getting out of bed, and he honestly wasn't sure if he could be bothered.

"Doesn't matter whether you can be arsed or not." He scolded himself, forcing himself from the sheets and heading over to the phone at the other end of the room.

He could probably talk for a few minutes, then he'd have to get changed for work.

"Hello?" Asked the other voice, definitely having just woken up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Are you alright, Johnny lad?" He asked, sort of worried.

"Yeah. I just wanted to apologise for uh... Not being there yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I said I'd meet you inside, and I wasn't there." There were a few seconds of silence, until it clicked with Ringo.

"Oh! No mate, don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, course."

"Oh good... I was so worried you'd have been lookin' for me."

"Nah. If I'm honest, I was way to busy anyway." John could hear him smirking.

"Watchin' the play?"

Ringo laughed, before answering.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, no."

Wait- Was Ringo also... No...

"Where- Where were you?" He asked, knowing what Ringo was going to say.

"Have you ever been underneath the theatre before?" And there it was... 

"Uh..."

"Well anyway, it's quite... Lively. And uh... I was down there."

John couldn't lie and pretend he didn't know what Ringo was on about. It'd come out eventually and he'd just feel like a fool.

"I have heard of it actually."

"Wait, really?"

"Aye. I was down their yesterday, too." John nodded, even though he was fully aware Ringo couldn't see him.

"Oh my god. John Lennon shaggin' a bird who isn't Cynthia?" He laughed. Yeah, a bird, John thought. "Jeez, Stuart meant it when he said he was distractin' you or whatever."

"So you were down there too last night?"

"Aye. I'm only tellin' you this 'cause you're my best mate, but I got a bird down there. I'm always seein' her, and to be honest... She's pretty amazin' if you ask me."

"Is Ringo in love...?" He teased, the nervousness he felt before having drifted away.

"I don't know John. But if I was, I wouldn't mind, if you get me?"

"Hm." 

"She's gorgeous. Long brown hair, dark brown eyes and a cute little fringe. She's got a great sense of humour too. A right little cracker."

"You see her a lot then?"

"Aye. I sorta felt a bit... I dunno... Weird when I saw you there yesterday. Just 'cause like I've never told anyone about goin' there before, and I got a bit freaked out when I saw you up top you know? That's why I lied." He explained. "But I saw you go into the theatre with Stuart, and I calmed down a little. But ey, now you know my secret, Johnny lad, and I know yours."

He knew half of it...

"I only went there last night."

"First time?"

"Aye."

"Hopefully a lot more to come, ay?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"I'm going to see her quite soon, actually..."

"Really?"

"Aye." He sighed. "I want to ask her out on a date, but... I'm not sure she'll say yes."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well 'cause she does it for a livin' you know? Goes with a lot of men. Probably all like me. She's probably not even interested..."

"Doubt that, Ringo."

"Hm."

"Why don't you just give it a go, ey son?"

"Yeah... Maybe not just yet, though." John laughed at that, knowing Ringo would take his time.

"Course not." He glanced at his clock, the hands showing 7:45. "Alright, I'm gonna have to go, Ritch. Good luck."

"See you." John hung up the phone, smiling at the fact Ringo had a crush. It made him feel like a little boy again...

-

All throughout work he hadn't been able to concentrate. He'd had a highschool art class come and visit the newest exhibition, which he'd usually be estatic about, but today he just couldn't stop thinking about that boy with the doe eyes.

He felt like a character in some sort of love book, who is wondering what all the strange emotions they're feeling really are, and then later on in the book they end up figuring out they've fallen head over heels in love with the other.

But that would never happen, as John would never fall in love with a prostitute. 

He made his way through the theatre again, this time on his own. Once the coast around him was clear of nosey people, he opened the door and slid inside.

It was cold, very cold, in the narrow brick staircase, but once he reached the room once again, he was overcome with warmth. The man's eyes danced around the room in search of the boy. 

He thought it was no use, until his eyes landed on the back of someone at the bar, sat next to a young girl. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation.

"E-Excuse me?" John asked, sort of nervously.

Jamie turned around immediately, ekes opening wide when he saw John standing there.

"John?" He asked, voice filled with disbelief. "You came... Back?"

"Yeah, I uh..." John just reached into his pocket, pulling out £3. "This is yours." 

"Are you sure? Again... It was just a blowjob."

"Of course I'm sure, Jamie." He nodded. "Take the money."

Jamie stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes totally unreadable. 

"Alright..." He accepted defeat, taking the £3 in his hand with a sight. "Oh and, uh... This is my friend I was on about. Georgia."

She was wearing a small, tight leather skirt, as well as a corset like Jamie's except done up with string and pushing up her breasts so that it was very, very apparent they were there. She also wore a sort of collar around her neck like Jamie's, but he didn't have time to study the rest of her before she spoke.

"Hey." She smiled, sipping from her coke can.

"Hello." 

"So, uh... Do you wanna... Y'know? Or did you just come for that?"

Originally, John had just come to return the money, and planned to head out straight after. But as he stared at Jamie's figure once more and reminded himself he had absolutely jack all to do that night, he thought he may aswell.

"Fancy a quick one?"


	5. Like it, sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S m u t ;)

Jamie's soft hands lead John to an unfamiliar place, through a door and onto a corridor. It was a long corridor, and had many more doors on it. They went into the closest one however, as soon as Jamie closed the door, he roughly attacked his lips onto the other's.

John immediately kissed back, hands gripping onto Jamie's waist. He began to back the other boy to the twin bed, pushing him up on it and straddling him.

"Can I fuck you?" 

"Of course, sir." 

John noticed something change in Jamie. It was like a switch had been flicked as soon as the door closed behind them. The stuttering Jamie he'd seen just 3 minutes ago was long gone, and now he was faced with a wanton Jamie.

He manoeuvred the other boy so that his head was resting on the pillows now, before reaching back down to slide Jamie's shorts off. When he saw the boy was completely naked underneath of the shorts, he couldn't hold back a moan of delight.

"Like it, sir?"

"Mmm, of course, darlin'." Never mind Jamie, he too felt like a different person. His gaze fell down to Jamie's hole, noticing it was already stretched open and coated in lube. "Already open for me, are we love?"

"Oh, yeah..." He rocked his hips up, a hand on his stomach stopping him.

"All in good time."

Something in John possessed him, took over his body. He wanted to feel just how stretched Jamie actually was, and so without a warning, two of his fingers slid inside of the boy, making him writhe about and gasp.

"S-Sir..." He gasped at the cold feeling of John's fingers.

"Oh, love, you're already so stretched I think we can just get straight to it." Jamie moaned at the thought, however whimpered at the loss of John's digits. "Hey, shhh." He whispered, gently.

John pulled himself from his pants, not expecting Jamie's hand to start jacking his semi off as soon as he was free. A deep moan fell out of John's lips at the feeling, as he leant down to kiss the other boy's lips.

Once he felt he was fully hard, he pulled Jamie's hand off from his cock, and stared into his eyes as he lined himself up with the boys hole.

To say a day ago he had never even considered he may have been queer, he'd certainly come a long way since then, about to push into the warmth of another man.

Without another thought, John pushed in, slowly. He let Jamie get used to the feeling of his cock, taking in every single gasp or moan from him, and once he was as far as he could go, he slowly pulled out, thrusting slowly back into him.

After a few more of these, Jamie leant his head forward and into the crook of John's neck, before whispering to him.

"F-Faster..." John nodded, going faster, but careful not to hurt Jamie. That's the last thing he wanted.

When he saw Jamie's thighs begin to tremble, he knew he was close, and so reached forward with his right hand, stroking the boys cock as he eventually came into his hand, moaning out very loudly.

"John!" He called, his body jerking. 

As his hole tightened around John's cock, John felt himself grow closer aswell, and after he'd finished riding out Jamie's orgasm, he felt himself reach that point too. He groaned loudly, cumming inside of Jamie.

The doe eyed boy moaned again at being filled, stroking John's collarbone through his shirt as he came down from his orgasm. The man pulled out, collapsing ontop of Jamie.

He couldn't resist kissing Jamie's neck a few more times, before he forced himself up and off the bed.

"How... How much?" John asked, pulling his pants up.

"The same." 

"Alrigh'." John nodded, reaching for the wallet in his back pocket and pulling a £10 note out. "'ere, take it." John handed it to him.

"Cheers."

Something in John wanted to stay. He just felt as if he had nothing to do anyway when he went home, and so thought curling up with Jamie would cure his boredom.

But if Jamie was just lay around, he couldn't be making money, and John didn't want to take that away from him.

"I... I best go." His eyes travelled down to the floor, as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Jamie's voice called after him as his hand hovered over the door handle. "Will... Will you be comin' back? I mean, sometimes if people have, y'know, twice.... They come back a third."

"Maybe." He smiled at the boy before heading out of the room, having said no more.

-

"John?" 

John was making his way through the main room, surrounded by people dancing, loud music and noises from inside every booth. 

He turned around at the voice, and even though he knew running into him was a possibility, he was still shocked.

"Ringo..." He laughed, praying that Ringo had no idea he was just shagging a man. There was no proof, but paranoia could get the best of John.

"I knew you came 'ere but I never thought I'd actually run into you."

"Yeah." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to defend himself, say it was the last time, but he'd told Jamie 'maybe', which was more unless a yes. "So did you go with that girl?"

"Aye." He smiled. "Only come for her... I give her big tips in hopes she won't go with anyone else, but at the end of the day, it's her job. She can't help it."

"Hm. So what you're tellin' me is: 'Never fall in love with a prostitute, because if you do then there's a chance you may go bankrupt.'

"Maybe..." They both laughed at that, before heading out.

"Wanna come back to my house?"

"Sure."

He needed to get the doe eyed boy out from his mind.


	6. Blue Eyes

At first, Paul had hope that John was going to come back. After all, he'd said maybe with a smile, and looked as if he'd actually thought about it.

But now, two weeks later, when Paul's back was pushed up to the wall by a man with a black moustache, scruffy hair and who smelt of nothing but cheap whiskey and cigarettes he felt as if he was a fool. He should never have asked John like that, it probably drove him away.

"Mmmf fuck, baby. You're so tight-" The man, probably atleast 30, groaned, forcing up into Paul against the wall in some random bedroom.

He wished he was anywhere else.

"Y-Yeah... Only for you, sir." When he'd said the words, he cringed so bad. Saying it to this man felt nothing like saying it to John, and he hated it. But that was his act, and if he wanted to feed his family, he had to keep it up. "Fuck, sir."

"I'm close, Jamie." The name didn't roll from his mouth like it did John's...

"Oh- Oh sir, me too..." After a few more thrusts, the man came inside of Paul. 

He grunted loud, and Paul came too, moaning way louder and over the top than he actually needed too.

The man pulled out, not looking the boy in the eyes, as he reached into his pocket. 

"How much?"

"Ten."

"Only got 5, will that do?"

"Yeah..." The man gave him the money and left without another word. 

Paul sank to the floor, sighing as he felt the man's cum slipping out of him. The boy brought his knees up to his cheeks, feeling like he needed to hide away behind them. As if his father was watching him, in disgust. 

But it wasn't like that. Even though Jim obviously hated the job his son did, he made sure to tell Paul how much he appreciated that he would do anything for the family. There wasn't a day that went by where Jim didn't apologise to him for him being the one who has to work, but it wasn't his fault anyway. 

After sitting there for 5 minutes, he could smell himself, and he smelt awful. Paul rushed up to his feet and headed for the break room, wanting nothing more than to wash himself up. It was 10pm, so he was now on his second break of the evening.

But when he opened the door, he was in shock at the sight of Georgia, usually happy Georgia, sat on the cold floor, crying hysterically into her hands.

Paul rushed straight over to her, wrapping her in a hug. He'd hardly ever seen her cry before, she wasn't nicknamed 'happy Georgia' for nothing.

"Geo? Geo, hun... What happened?" He whispered into her ear, pulling her into his chest as she sobbed. There was no reply, she just cried harder. "Georgia, did anyone hurt you?"

She shook her head, violently, her hands still covering her eyes.

"What happened, darlin'? I can't help you if you don't tell me..." She tried to take deep breaths. "That's it... Deep breaths." Paul soothed, moving his hands to run them through her long strands of brown hair, now messy and full of tears.

"I- I'm... I'm pregnant." Paul's eyes shot wide open at that. He looked down at her, blinking, but she refused to look up. "Ma's gonna kill me! I'll be out... I'll have nowhere to go!" She cried.

"Oh, Geo..." He could have cried for her. "She won't... She wouldn't do that, would she?"

She just nodded into his chest, crying even harder if that was possible.

"S-Said... If I ever come home knocked up, I'm out. T-That's what she said when I t-told her I worked h-here..." 

And even though Paul didn't want to believe it, he did. He'd met Georgia's mother, and boy, was she a tough one. She was a teacher, and didn't treat Georgia or any of her other children like her own children, more like her pupils. She had her nice times, for sure, but Paul knew that Georgia was most likely right and she'd be out.

"I can't do it... I don't wanna be h-homeless!" She sobbed.

"What about your Da'?"

"Navy..."

"Sister?" 

"In London. Brothers in the Isle of White and my o-other brother is at home." Her speech wasn't as slurred anymore, and she seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I'm not married... I'm still at uni, and I'm only 18!"

"Do you know who the father is?" She stayed quiet, looking down. It's obvious she knew, but felt too embarrassed to say anything. "Geo, come on, hun. Who is he?"

"B-Blue eyes..." 

Paul was glad it was him and not some other old city tosser. She spoke about him like he was a dream, and it's obvious she thought of him as exactly that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... The test says two weeks, and I haven't, y'know, without anythin' for two weeks. It's him, I- I know it is..."

"Oh, Geo..." He sighed, continuing to run his hands through her hair. "You need to tell him, love."

"No... I can't. He'll hate me forever." She immediately said. "No, I can't- I can't keep it. I need this money for uni, Paul."

"Georgia, do you not think you should atleast tell him before you decide anythin'?"

"I can't... I have a chance with him. And if I'm not having sex with him, that chance will go, I'm sure of it..."

"If he cares about you, then he'll support you, Geo." 

"Maybe but it's not just him, my Ma'll kick me out, too. I'll have a baby, no home and all I'll have is a job as a whore to make little money for us." She explained, starting to cry again. "I can't do it, I can't keep it..."

Georgia began to cry again, sobbing into Paul's shirt harder than before. 

He wished there was enough room for Georgia and a baby in his flat. He knew that if she did get rid of the baby, she'd never be able to come to terms with it. She'd never get over it and she'd never be the same happy Georgia he knew before.

But with a baby, she had no family to help. And she was terrified of asking the father for any sort of support.

"Geo. I'm gonna say this to you as a friend okay? You're my only friend, and I'm your only friend. If you get rid of that baby, knowin' you, you'll never get over it. And I know you're sacred of him sayin' he wants no part, but you say he cares about you, right?"

"Mhm." She mumbled.

"Then there's a pretty big chance he's not goin' to stop wantin' to see you, and he will help you out."

"But I'm a whore, a lower class whore, who he got pregnant by mistake. Why would he want to stay seein' me when he could easily go and find some posh bird instead?"

"Because if he really does care about you, then he'll stay with you." He explained, voice soft. "So please, Geo. Think of your baby, and tell him. If he doesn't want to see you anymore, which is unlikely, then he'll atleast give you some money and support you, yeah?"

She just nodded, staying silent for a few seconds.

"I'm scared..." Georgia eventually whispered out.

"I know. But I'm here for you, Georgia. I always will be."


	7. Who’s Paul?

It had been a little over two weeks since John had last seen Jamie. He knew he shouldn't feel bad for not re-seeing Jamie, after all he'd said 'maybe', but he just felt so bad. John wasn't an expert in brothels, but he was pretty sure that the guy sucking him off or whatever wasn't professionally supposed to ask if the customer is coming back.

That's what made him feel bad. It was as if Jamie wanted him to go back. But John knew if he kept going back, he'd get attached, and he was sure Mimi wouldn't be too pleased if she found out he'd been visiting a brothel all the time. Especially not to see a male prostitute with deep brown eyes and long, mascara coated eyelashes-

A knock on the door to his four bedroomed house disturbed him of his thoughts. John groaned, having only just got inside from work and really not up to visitors.

"Come in!" He called, standing up from his leather sofa if the living room.

"John?" Ringo called out to him, clearly stressed out.

"Ritchie? What's wrong?"

Ringo took his time in closing the door, leaning against it with one hand once it eventually shut. 

"I don't know what's wrong with her, mate." He sighed. "She just won't go near me... I mean, one look at me today from across the dance floor, and she was off and back into the room at the back. I must have scared her away or somethin'..." He sighed, clearly upset.

"Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

"No... I've just been acting like normal. Which makes it even more confusin' to me as to why she's ignorin' me... It just doesn't make any sense." 

With a sigh, John took ahold of Ringo's shoulders, leading him into the living room and sitting him down.

"When was the last time you went with her?"

"Like... A week ago. I've been busy, y'know at work and that. But it can't be that because I've been away for a week before and she hasn't been bothered. Then I went to see her today and she just ignored me, she's never done that ever..."

"Maybe she's just havin' it rough at home...?" John suggested. He could see how down Ringo was about this whole thing, and he hated seeing his friend down.

"Maybe." There was a few minutes silence. "My mother would kill me if she found out I was in love with a woman in a class below me. Never mind a prostitute. Yet here I am, whinin' about a baby over one."

"Rich, maybe you should go back and talk to her. I mean, maybe she just needs comfortin' because somethin' bad has happened...?" 

Ringo looked up at John like he was crazy. 

"John lad, I know you mean well, but I don't think that she's gonna want to tell me of all people what her problems are."

"You never know, Rich. I mean if you want to have a chance with her, you need to get close to her and stuff. Maybe you should just atleast try. I mean, the worst she can say is 'I don't wanna talk about it'." He looked back up to John, smiling at him and patting him on the back.

"I never knew you were so good with the ladies, John." John nervously chuckled.

"Yeah. Course I am..." He lifted a hand to run through his hair nervously. "Are you gonna go and see what's wrong with her then?"

"Well yeah, but... Could you come with me?"

John mentally kicked himself. Of course Ringo was going to ask him to go, too. And now he'd have to see Jamie again. What if Jamie was mad at him for not going back?

But he said maybe... Not yes.

And John was just one of many, why would Jamie care about if he did go back or not. 

He was only going for Ringo anyway-

"John?" John whipped his head up and cleared his thoughts, as Ringo asked if John would go with him again.

"Yeah... why not?"

He really needed to get better at saying no.

-

“John, are you sure this is a good idea?” The sky was going dark, as the sun fell behind the tall buildings that covered the alleyway the brothel was hidden in.

“Yeah, Ringo. You just need to relax. Just ask her if she’s okay...”

They walked into the Premiere Theatre once again, as John took in the distantly familiar surroundings. It had been quite a while since he’d been here.

The two slid through the same door, taking their time heading down the stairs. John could almost feel Ringo’s stress, and so patted his shoulder soothingly.

When they arrived inside of the club, it seemed busier than usual. The two could barely see past the dance floor for all of the people spinning around to the song. It was really warm in there, and John wondered how the prostitutes could deal with wearing black leather in this heat.

“There she is!” He pointed to the door at the, where she and Jamie were coming out of. John recognised it as the one he’d walked out of two weeks prior.

“Georgia?”

“You know her?” 

“I was introduced to her.” Ringo looked at him in confusion. “By her friend.”

“Who, Paul?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Who’s Paul?” John was thankful Ringo didn’t know who Jamie was, maybe his secret would stay a secret for just a bit longer.

“Oh, thats right, he goes by Jamie here. I haven’t actually met the guy, but he’s Georgia’s best friend, she talks about him all the time.”

“What?” John asked, now equally as confused as Ringo. He was about to ask something else, but was cut off by Ringo.

“Wait, how do you know Paul- Jamie, anyway? Did you... Did you go with him?” Things had really took a turn. John’s cheeks heated up as he turned away from Ringo. “John. I’m not gonna judge you... Just tell me so that I know.”

“Look... Maybe.”

“That’s a yes.” He sort of smirked.

“Look we’re not here for Jam- Paul, anyway... We’re here for Georgia, right?” John spoke, incredibly embarrassed, even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

“Right...” The older of the two took a deep breath, before looking for Georgia, who was now being talked to by who looked to be a 30 year old man. John saw Ringo visibly cringe and look away at the thought.

“Rich, go and get her.” The man nodded, heading for the girl, followed closely by John.

Paul was still hovering around Georgia, just behind her, as the man spoke to her. Even John could see she clearly wasn’t interested in him. She looked away, a sort of frown on her face.

“Georgia?” She looked up in shock at the voice, sort of jumping away from the two. Paul immediately moved closer to her.

“So that’s a no then?” The thirty year old man huffed.

“Fuck off.” Ringo stated.

“No, I was here first-”

“Just fuck off, arsehole.” The man went quiet, holding his hands up and pretending to be hurt. He walked away, anyway, leaving the group alone.

Even though it was hard, John tried not to make eye contact with Paul. Sort of hurt that Ringo knew his real name, yet John didn’t. But after all, he’d only seen him twice and was technically still a customer, which is why he got what was most likely his ‘professional name.’

Not that John was going to ever be anything more than a customer, though.

When he looked back over to Georgia, she looked completely in shock and sort of horrified at the sight of Ringo. He noticed it too, which made him frown.

“Have- Have I done somethin’ wrong, Geo?” She just looked down, beginning to play with her hands.


	8. John’s ex wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to post. <3

When Paul saw both John and who he assumed was Blue eyes walk over to him, Georgia and that other guy, he froze. Georgia wasn't ready to come clear to him about her situation, and he clearly wanted answers. 

She'd been holding off from talking to him for three days, ever since she found out she was pregnant. Paul advised her against it, but she was terrified of talking to him.

And now here he was, stood extremely close to Georgia, Blue eyes infront of her and... John next to him. After two weeks of not seeing John, Paul really didn't expect to see him here, and thought he'd never be back. Not at this moment anyway.

"Have- Have I done somethin' wrong, Geo?" Paul bit his lip and looked away, Georgia staying silent as she looked at her hands. "What is it, Georgia? If I've done somethin', just tell me..." He sounded so upset, it hurt to hear, and Paul hadn't even met him before.

She looked at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"No you haven't... I just-" She took a pause, before looking straight into his eyes. "Ritchie... I'm- I'm... I'm pregnant. And it's yours." She whispered out the last part.

His jaw dropped, no words coming out from his mouth.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, before turning on her heels and running out of the fire exit to the alleyway.

"Georgia!" Richard called after her calmly, still in shock, but Paul stopped him.

"You stay here, I'll go and get her." He quickly ran to follow after her, straight out of the fire exit and out onto the now dark, rain coated alleyway.

Georgia was lent against the wall, tears slipping down her cheeks as she shuffled through her fanny pack to find a packet of cigarettes.

"Geo?" Paul whispered to her, voice saddened and worried.

"What?" She asked, shakily putting the cigarette into her mouth, the bright red lipstick staining it.

Georgia took the lighter from the pack, lighting it, trying to steady her breathing. But it was no use, it made her cry more.

"Oh, darlin'..." Paul sighed, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"H-He looked so... So lost! I just... H-He's probably thinkin' of a way to tell me to fuck off right now."

"Georgia, no." Paul slowly pulled away, looking in her eyes. Thick black mascara ran down her cheeks, and Paul lifted a finger to wipe it away. "He's just been told he's becoming a Dad, Geo. Of course he's gonna be in shock, love, but he's not gonna tell you to fuck off. Didn't you hear the way he called after you?"

She didn't respond, just took a big drag and looked away, moving strands of brown hair out of her face.

“Paul... I care about him. I really do... But I’m not ready to start a family.” She eventually replied, voice shaky as she looked back up to him. “I’m just a girl who sucks cock for a livin’, and I’m sure that Richards family isn’t gonna want a girl like me hangin’ around. I mean, we’re not even married...”

“It’s the 60’s, Geo. Sure, some people prefer to get married first, but you don’t have to anymore.” He explained, watching her stuff the cigarette out. “The poor blokes in there right now, probably utterly confused as to what’s goin’ on. Forget about your mother and his family, okay? Just think about him, you and the baby. Explain to him how you’re feelin’, and what you think is best.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me anymore?”

“You’ll never know if that’s the case if you don’t talk to him.”

After a few seconds, she sighed and nodded. She pulled Paul in for one final hug, before drying her eyes with her bare hands. Paul led her inside.

Richard was now stood in a quieter corner, head in his hands and talking to John. As soon as John noticed the two walk back inside, Georgia still looking down to the floor, he pointed them out to Richard.

The man immediately looked up, and once he caught a glimpse of Georgia, he rushed over to her.

“Georgia...” He spoke, voice full of worry. “Are you okay?”

She just nodded, not looking away from the floor.

“Is it okay if I speak to R-Richard alone?” She asked both Paul and John.

“Aye.” Paul nodded, giving her a last hug before gesturing for John to follow him to the bar.

He hardly ever acted like himself when he was at work. At work, he was Jamie. Not Paul, and definitely not Paul who was trying to persuade his pregnant best friend to talk to the father. There was so much going on, he needed a drink, badly.

John must have noticed this, as he sat on the stool next to the younger of the two, reaching into his wallet. Paul lay his head on the bar, groaning.

“What do you want?”

“Martini and Coke, please.” John nodded, calling over the waiter. Once the man had taken his orders, John took a big sigh.

It was silent for a short while, until the older of the two spoke up.

“So Ringo got Georgia pregnant?” Paul just nodded, thanking the bartender for his drink. John too thanked him, before returning to the conversation. “Oh God, his mothers not gonna be happy.”

“Really?” Paul asked, a sudden wave of worry rushing through him.

“Aye. Don’t worry though, it’s not like he listens to her anyway.” John reassured him, probably noticing Paul tense up. “She likes to think of him as her ‘baby boy’. Definitely not the kind of guy who visits brothels.”

“Is that what it’s like bein’ in an upper class family?”

“Yeah. Expectations and shit. I got married at 19, you know? I was basically married off.”

John was married? 

Why did that make Paul feel hurt?

“You’re married?” He said in a sort of defensive tone.

Why was he so bothered about John being married? Lots of guys who he went with were married, and it didn’t bother him with those.

“Was. She cheated on me.” His nerves seemed to calm down. “Neither of us wanted to get married anyway, we weren’t in love. But I thought we had some sort of connection, if you know what I mean?”

“Hm.”

“We’re tryin’ to get a divorce, but it’s hard.”

“I’m sorry about that...”

“No, don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He shrugged. They both took a sip of their drink.

Paul didn’t know weather it was the drink or the fact he had been himself for too long, but a part of him felt the need to take John. Maybe it was because now he knew that John was basically single. He wasn’t sure.

But his eyes soon turned to lust.

The boy took one last look at Georgia to check she was okay, and when he saw her and Richard in a tight embrace, he knew she was doing just fine. That’s when he decided he was going to have John again.

The man seemed so upset talking about his ex, and when he was upset, a part of Paul felt upset too. He didn’t want John to be upset. Quickly switching back to Jamie, he finished the last of his drink.

“John?” He asked in a suggestive voice, feeling totally comfortable acting like this around John. Unlike with anyone else.

“Hm?”

“You seem awfully sad about your wife.” His hand traced John’s shoulder carefully.

John seemed to pick up what Paul’s tone was suggesting, and he too finished his drink.

“Aye... I am, Paul.” Paul’s eyes widened at the use of his real name. “Ritchie told me. But that doesn’t matter, eh?”

For some reason, he didn’t even care that John knew his real name, he just pulled him in for a kiss.

When the two pulled away, Paul immediately stood up. He checked to see if Georgia was okay once more, seeing her and Richard now laughing lightly at something. Paul was satisfied with that sight, and so took John’s hand in his own and dragged him towards the rooms.

He was going to make John forget all about his wife.


	9. Like a Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut :p

John had Paul pushed up against a wall in some random room of the brothel. It was clearly old, the once white wallpaper now having turned yellow from what John presumed to be people smoking in there. But he hadn't really taken a fully good look at his surroundings, the only thing he even remotely cared about at that moment was Paul.

"John..." The boy whimpered out, his hips securely held onto by John's form grip.

"What, Paulie? What do you want?"

"Fuckin' kiss me." Immediately, John attacked Paul's mouth with his own lips, the other kissing back straight away. 

John began to grind against Paul, both of their cocks growing at that sensation. But what really did it for John was the lewd moans from Paul, muffled by his own mouth.

"Mh... John... Let me ride you, please." He moaned out, as soon as John pulled away.

How could John say no? He was so damn horny, all he wanted was the boy infront of him who was staring at him so wantonly.

"Of course, darlin." John pulled the other away from the wall, spinning him around and backing him onto the bed. "Are you stretched?"

"Yeah..." Paul nodded, adjusting his body so his head was on the pillows. 

"Good." With that, John grabbed Paul's hips once more, spinning him around so he was lay on top. 

He reached up for Paul's tight, leather shorts, silently hoping the boy had nothing on underneath them. When he pulled them down and immediately saw the boys cock, he grinned.

"Again? You like showing off, Paulie?"

"Yes sir..." Paul moaned as John wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly tugging at it. "Can I undress you?"

"Mhm." He nodded, removing his hand from Paul's cock as the boy leant down to John's jeans. Instead, he moved his hand to run through Paul's dark brown locks. 

Once Paul had removed everything and exposed John's cock, he looked down at it eagerly. He shifted his body so he was hovering over John's cock. The older boy couldn't help but test how stretched Paul actually was, and so slipped two fingers in.

The boy moaned very loudly at the unexpected feeling, his head falling forward and landing on John's stomach. John began to move his fingers in and out, and Paul mouthed at his tummy as he moaned out loud, letting John take complete control.

"Oh, that's enough." John groaned at the noises Paul made, his cock growing somehow even harder. He pulled his fingers out, moving his hands to grip Paul's hips once more. Paul let John manoeuvre him so he was hovered over his cock once more, lifting his head up. "God, Paul. Fuckin' ride me like a cowboy..."

"Yes sir." As soon as the words fell from his lips, he lowered himself onto John's cock. He didn't take his time, and John was glad. He was way too horny to wait any longer.

"Shit Paul..." John groaned, as Paul took all of him.

Without a warning, Paul began to move, shooting the most amazing beams of pleasure through both his and John's body. 

Paul's moans got louder and louder, and soon enough, both he and John felt themselves grow closer to their orgasm. 

"P-Please, John..." Paul whimpered out, his eyes tightly closed as he continued to ride John.

"What? What is it?"

"Need, to cum-" He breathed out, being cut off by his own moans as John wrapped a hand around his cock. "Oh!"

"Cum for me, Paul..." John groaned out, and those words were all Paul needed to finish.

He came, all over his and John's chests, moaning very loud. Just the sight of Paul orgasming is what helped John finish. The way he crewed his eyes so tightly shut and threw his head back, continuing to ride John.

God, it was gorgeous, and John was too busy to stop himself from thinking so.

Once both of the boy's finished, Paul stopped moving, breathing heavily. He slowly lifted himself up and pulled himself off John's cock, before flopping on the bed next to the man, who's cum was now leaking from his arse.

They both lay staring up at the ceiling, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. They hardly even blinked.

"John?"

"Yeah?" It was silent for a few seconds, before John spoke up again. "Paul?"

"That was amazin'." He breathed out.

"Sure was." John smiled, turning over onto his side to face Paul. "You're so goddamn sexy when you cum."

Paul just laughed, blushing a Scarlett red colour.

"Nobody's ever said that before." He chuckled. "Am I really?"

"Oh God, yeah..." John nodded, eagerly. He raised a hand up to cup Paul's cheek. "And the way you blush, it's so cute."

"Thanks... You're a nice guy, John. And a great shag." John laughed at that, trying to ignore how his stomach fluttered at the words.

"You too." He smiled, looking at him longingly. "I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing a lot more of eachother thanks to Georgia and Ringo."

"Y'know, me too." Paul laughed slightly.

John hadn't really seen his face light up like that before. The way he smiled, he looked so happy about it.

"Anyway... How much?" John asked, watching as Paul thought for a second. 

"Uh... £5?"

"Half?" John asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah. That's how good it was." He smiled.

"If you say so." He smiled, standing up and reaching for his jeans to pull them on and take his wallet from the pocket. "We should probably go and check on them."

"Aye." Paul nodded, sitting up and reaching for his own shorts.


	10. My boy

That day, Paul and Georgia both finished work earlier. Their 'boss', if he should be called that, said it's was perfectly fine.

Richard and John went their separate ways, but Paul had decided that Georgia was coming round for dinner. It was around 6:30, and he assumed his brother and father hadn't made it yet.

"Da'? Mike? I'm home..." Paul called out to the flat, kicking his shoes off and holding the door open for Georgia. 

"Paulie?" Jim called from the living room.

"Yeah, Geo's here too." He closed the door behind her, and she followed him down the small hallway. As he opened the door to the living room, which the kitchen was connected on, he saw his brother and dad playing a game of chess on an old and warn out board. They didn't own a TV, and so mostly played bored games for entertainment. "Alright?" He smiled at them.

"Aye. How's you both?" Jim replied, in the same tone.

"Good."

"You seem quiet, Geo. You alright too, love?" She seemed to snap out of her thoughts, and looked up at Jim.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The girl nodded, faking a smile. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not, darlin'. Just save some water for Paul." She nodded at him, before heading back into the hallway for the bathroom. "Are you sure you're alright, Paul?"

"I'm sure." He replied, hesitantly. "How about some music?" 

"Can't. Da' broke the tune in thing." Mike spoke up, still not looking away from the board.

"What? How?"

"Don't know. Try it and see for yourself, Paulie." 

He followed Mike's request, heading over to the small radio on the cardboard box and flipping on a switch. When the music didn't play, he groaned to himself and began to move the metal tuner around. Eventually, a noise erupted from the device, and all three cheered.

"Yes!" Jim cheered, standing himself up very carefully and walking over to Paul. He looked him in the eye and gave him a sort of pitiful smile, before wrapping him in a hug, no care in the world that he hadn't had a shower yet. "My boy...." The man whispered into his soft, brown curls. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you do for us."

"Da'..." Paul sighed, having heard it all before.

"No son, I'm being honest. If it wasn't for you, I'd have lost both you and Mike when your mother passed..." He patted Paul on the shoulders, before speaking again. "You're a good kid, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, Da'. You tell me it every day."

"I'm glad you know. 'Cause it's true." The man pulled away from the hug. "It's so true..."

Paul just smiled a heartfelt smile at him, before nodding and turning towards the kitchen. 

"Right... What's in for dinner?" 

"Bread. Some rice I think, beans too." Jim responded, taking a seat opposite Mike again. 

Paul nodded at that, opening the cupboard door and grabbing a tin of beans, another tin of rice and a baguette. He quietly sighed at the food, hating the fact they were having the same thing again. But then he heard laughter come from his family, and it brought a smile to his face at the fact they were having fun.

"Paul?" He heard Georgia's voice from behind, as he opened the top cupboard to fish out the tin opener. When he turned to see her, she was drying her hair in a blue towel, another towel around her waist. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Course you can."

"Thanks. I just really don't fancy squeezin' into that leather corset of mine, not after a shower anyway." She smiled at him and headed into his room. 

The next time jags returned, she was wearing a long pyjama top, and Paul's slippers. Her hair was still wet, but tied back with a piece for ribbon. 

"I'm not gonna fit into that corset soon." She sighed, leaning forward and over the countertop.

"Aye. You're gonna have to tell the boss, Geo. You can't keep doin' what you do for long." Paul explained as he stirred the beans in the pan. "I mean, I know how rough the men can be sometimes. And I don't want you workin' like that when you're pregnant. It's dangerous."

With a sigh, she nodded. "That's what Richie said, too."

"What else did he say?"

"That he'll support me an' that. Said he wanted to be a part of the kids life, and that I need to stop workin' soon." She explained. "But I don't know if I'm gonna get maternity pay. I mean, my 'job' isn't even classed as a job! It's illegal... And the government isn't gonna pay me for doing illegal stuff."

"Yeah, but you're a uni student, and that changes everythin'. The job is a cash in hand job, Georgia. They don't know you do it, all they know is that you're a uni student, and so you'll get the student pay or whatever." Paul smiled, chuffed at his response. "You can't go into uni when you're pregnant."

"But I don't get payed for goin' uni and messin' about on a guitar."

"No but you're workin' towards gettin' a job, ain't you? I mean, even if you don't get as much money as say a teacher, they gotta give you some." He reassured her. "Trust me, Geo. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"And Richard said he'd support you, right?"

"Yeah. But that was me and the baby, not just me."

"If you're not looked after then neither is the baby." Paul added. "Anyway, did you tell him how you feel about him?"

"No... I mean I've already faced up to the fact that we're not gonna be one happy family. You know, one where we marry, have a girl and a boy, maybe even a dog- and live in some posh house on Mayfair. So I need to stop dreamin' big and just focus on gettin' a flat of my own or somethin'. My ma's gonna want me gone, so I need to start workin' extra hard and look for a place."

"How do you know that you can't be one big family?"

"Because Paul, the day I got pregnant, the guy gave me £50. He's livin' a life that's way more luxurious than mine. He doesn't live with his miserable mother and little brother in a tiny council house, he has enough money to throw it away at prostitutes too. We're so different, and he's never gonna want a girl like me." 

Paul just sighed, letting her carry on.

"As long as I get some financial support for this one." She nodded down to her stomach. "Then I'm happy."

"Except you're not. I know you wanna be with him."

"Well that's not gonna happen, Paul. So I need to just let that dream go." She leant into the pocket of Paul's black jacket that he was still wearing, not having had time to take it off, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.. "Want one?" 

"No. It's almost ready." She nodded, lighting one.

"Oi Jimmy. Want one?" The girl called to him, turning her head. She seemed to have brightened up since she'd had a shower.

"No you're alrigh' love!" He called back. "I'll 'ave one later though." Jim joked, making her chuckle and turn back around.

"You're da's a gem, Paulie."

"I know he is." 

She took a long drag of her cigarette, before speaking up again. "Anyway, enough about me. I noticed you goin' off with that friend of Ritchie's again today. What's goin' on with you an' him?" She smirked.

Paul felt a blush sneak onto his cheeks.

"I wish I knew." He responded with a hesitant laugh.

Even though deep down, it was true.

"It's ready!"


	11. Tough nut to crack

The next morning, Ringo woke up in John's spare bedroom. John had got up to go to work, and woke him up too. At this point, John stood in the kitchen just infront of the stove, while Ringo had his head on the breakfast bar and was sat there.

"Want anythin' to drink, Rich?"

"No..." He groaned, head remaining on the marble.

"Ritchie come on you gotta eat and drink somethin'. Can't just mope about like you used to now that you're gonna be a father."

"Not for 9 months."

"Well Georgia's gonna need help for those 9 months, isn't she? So come on lad, what do you wanna eat?" With a defeated sigh, Ringo lifted his head up.

"I'll just have some... Toast, or somethin’..."

John nodded at his request, heading over to the bread bin and taking a loaf out.

"So do you know where she's livin'?"

"Not at the minute, no." Ringo replied, stretching his arms. "I don't really know anythin’ other than she's pregnant and it's definitely mine."

"Right."

"I told her she's got to stop workin' there soon though. Some of the people seem like they can be a bit rough, and I don't want her workin' in that sorta atmosphere when she's carryin' a child."

"Aye, I get you." John nodded, sort of worrying about just how rough it actually could get. "So did you tell her how you feel about her?" John asked the man, trying to move his mind away from previous thoughts.

"No..." He sighed.

"Why not?" The toaster popped up, and John headed for the fridge. "I thought that was the whole reason we went down anyway."

"Well you know... It's just hard." He sighed, again, this time standing up for his toast. Taking the butter and a knife from John, he began to make his toast as he spoke. "To be honest, she seemed adamant on me just helpin' her out moneywise."

"Did you mention anythin' to her about how you felt? Like at all?"

"No." 

"Oh, Ritch." John sort of laughed.

"Give it a rest, John." Ringo pouted, folding his arms. But John knew he was just joking.

-

“That’s it... Take all of it.” The blonde man, who couldn’t have been as young as 30, sneered at Paul, pushing the boy down onto his cock with his own sweaty hair. The younger felt his eyes water, this man was really testing his gag reflex. When he felt the man’s cock truly at the back of his throat, he was relieved when the man pulled him back up again. “Suck me.”

Paul closed his eyes, beginning to bob up and down on the blonde’s cock, making fake lewd moaning noises. He was used to mostly faking it at this point, and could do it without hesitation.

After a little while longer, the man pulled Paul off his cock and up to his feet. He attacked Paul’s lips with his own, pushing him harshly against the wall and holding him there. When the blonde pulled away, Paul spoke up.

“Want me to make you cum, sir?” He whispered into the man’s ear, waiting patiently for a response. But the man didn’t say anything, he just took ahold of Paul’s hand, bringing it in-front of his cock for Paul to grasp. He did just that, beginning to jack the man off, knowing that the sooner the man came, the sooner he got to go home. Paul had another day where he finished in the afternoon, which he was happy about as he preferred them much more to going home in the early hours.

“Oh- Oh Jamie.” Paul could see the ring around the man’s wedding finger, and knowing that this man was actually married brought many questions to his mind. The main one being what would his wife say if she found out he visited brothels, and as she was probably putting the kids to bed, he was being pleasured by a 19 year old man. It was a conversation Paul would have loved to see. “Fuck, 'm gonna cum...”

And he did just that, white liquid spurting from his cock in Paul’s hand, as it landed on both Paul’s corset and his hand. As soon as the man came, he let go.

Once again, the man didn’t say anything. He pulled his pants up, opened his wallet and gave Paul £4 in two £2 coins.

“Thats a good little whore.” He murmured, bringing his hand up to run through Paul’s hair. The boy felt disgusting, and just couldn’t wait to get home. Paul took the money, refusing to look up into his eyes.

Luckily, it wasn’t long until the man let go and headed for the door, slamming it shut behind him. Paul still hadn’t gotten off, not that he cared. He wasn’t hard anyway.

‘Good little whore.’ The words kept repeating in his mind, over and over again, as he brushed his teeth and waited for Georgia. They were going to call round to Paul’s house first to get changed, and then head out into the shops. It was around 3pm, so they had time.

But Paul didn’t know why he’d met the words get to him. He’d been called much worse before, treated much worse. Sometimes the customers weren’t too bad, and could just be men who felt it was liberating to visit a brothel and just be themselves. But for the most part, the men who left were embarrassed that they’d just payed a man to suck them off.

But John, he was different. He’d obviously been going through a tough time with his wife, and that and not knowing his sexuality must have been hard for the man. Although he didn’t really seem too bothered about the whole sexuality thing.

In conclusion, John wasn’t an easy book to read.

Sometimes Paul could look at a customer and just guess their background. Whether they were from a high class and needed an escape from their wives, or weather they were a mummy’s boy, and needed an escape from that life for even just a few minutes. Because deep down they weren’t the little mummy’s boy they once believed they were. And maybe they just needed to sleep with a prostitute to feel free.

But Paul figured he’d never have know about John’s divorce if he hadn’t had told him. He was a tough nut to crack, that’s for sure.

“Paul, you ready?” Georgia asked, holding the door open for Paul as she walked into the room.

He took one last look into his eyes, before placing his toothbrush back in the holder and nodding.

“Aye. I’m comin’ now, Geo.” The boy dried his face with a towel, and grabbed his coat from the rack.

‘That’s a good little whore.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a chapter from either Georgia or Ringo’s POV? <3


	12. Making Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia’s POV.

Georgia and Paul were heading back into the city, now in something warmer and definitely a whole less revealing. Paul was wearing long black jeans and a plaid black and white shirt, and Georgia was wearing an oversized black turtleneck of Paul's, as well as a short skirt she'd left in Paul's bathroom one day previously.

"You not cold in that, Geo?" Paul asked, addressing the skirt which rested just abound her knees.

"I've been colder." She sighed, playing with the sleeves of Paul's shirt. "Why are we here? We can't afford to buy anythin' just yet."

"Well we can have a look, right?" Georgia just sighed and nodded.

There was so much going on in her mind right now. The main one being the fact that her mother still had no idea she was carrying a child. She had no idea where she was going to go, and even though she planned to save up and get a flat, that would take time. And she didn't have much time until she'd start to become more noticeable down there.

A few days ago, she would have cried over this. But today she vowed to not let it get go her. Well, not during her and Paul's shopping trip. It could wait until she got home later to worry about that stuff.

Paul opened the door to what she assumed was a baby shop, and he held the door open for her. She said thanks, before carefully looking around. It wasn't that the shop looked too expensive, but raising a child was expensive, so there was no way anything would be cheap.

"Can I help you?" A woman with fiery red hair asked them, catching Georgia looking around in amazement at the decor.

"Yes please." Paul smiled.

Georgia let Paul take control in most social situations. But most of the time, he could just tell when she was feeling down, and so took the lead. That is what was happening here.

"Alright. Are you the father?" The woman, no younger than 50, asked him with a smile. Both Georgia and Paul's eyes shot wide open at that statement, Paul nervously laughing.

"No. Nope, I'm her... Brother." Georgia couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"Alright." She nodded. "My apologies."

"It's fine." Paul nodded. Georgia has absolutely no idea what was going on in his mind, but it made her want to laugh at how he was trying to act... Professional. Like he knew what he was doing, when in actual fact, he was just as stunned as Georgia.

But he just wanted to help her, and make it easier for her. And so she just let him take over.

"What are you lookin' for first?" 

"Anythin'... We have no idea what we're lookin' for." Paul rushed out, looking around. "But we're not here to buy today. Not just yet."

"Alright, that should be okay." She nodded, adjusting the red glasses that fell on her nose. "If you'd like to follow me, we can take a look at prams."

The woman turned on her heel, and began to walk forward. Georgia eyed Paul strangely from the corner of her eye, and he just smiled in return.

Bloody Paul, always pretending he was happy.

Always knowing just when to start acting, and when to be himself.

"Okay, so I'm not sure what your occupation is, but we have a variety of different brands and styles. Some are expensive, some are not." 

Georgia tensed up at that. She was obviously asking what their jobs were so that she could estimate a price.

"Uh, teacher."

A teacher? She cursed Paul in her mind. A teacher would be in a completely different class, and was not a job in the same category as what they did. He could have at least said something like simple like 'retail worker'.

"Alright, easy enough." She led them over to a corner of the room, and as soon as Georgia saw the price of the first pram, she felt ill. 

£275. She didn't have the money for that. Neither did Paul, and Richard.... She didn't want to ask him. She'd already asked him for enough.

The prices behind the ones she saw weren't much better, and only began to rise.

"This is our cheapest in this section, from £265-£275..."

And after that, she felt she couldn't listen anymore.

-

"Paul, I'm gonna have to get a second job and quit uni..." Georgia sighed as soon as they got outside of the shop and onto the street again.

"What? Why would you need to quit uni?" He asked, clearly confused about the random suggestion.

"I know I'm only there 3 times a week, but those three days... I could be usin' for another job. Paulie, I can't buy all this stuff with just the money I have, and I can't keep affordin' to go to University with a baby on the way."

"But... But you enjoy Uni, Georgia. You love playing guitar, and have always wanted to study it. You can't quit!"

"I know I love it, but Paul, I've got to start makin' changes." She frowned, looking dow at the floor, rubbing her neck with the sleeve of his turtleneck. "The cheapest pram was £265, Paul. And the cheapest bag of nappies were £5 for 10. That's... I just won't be able to afford it."

"Okay for one, that shop isn't the only place that sells that stuff, okay? We can go to anywhere else. What about Bowdens?"

"Paul, they're still gonna be just as expensive."

"We don't know that, we haven't had a look yet." Paul urged, clearly desperate for her to change her mind. "And also, isn't Richard helpin' you out?"

"Yeah but when the baby actually comes... It's my responsibility to get things like the pram and clothes, Paul. I can't have him do everythin' just because I don't have the money."

Paul took a deep sigh, accepting in defeat that at this point that she wasn't going to change her mind. He looked up to the sky, and so did Georgia.

"This whole life sucks..." He sighed.

"I know, Paulie. But... That's just how stuff is." 

She leant her head on his shoulder, as they stood still. The cold, November air hitting their faces, and turning Georgia's brown locks cold and curlier.

Paul was right, it did suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Georgia and Ringo to come ;)


	13. Hang out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made photos of Georgia and Paul but idk how to add them :(

One week later, John was sat around his house, playing his guitar. He didn't exactly know what he was playing, he didn't care either. He just couldn't stop thinking about Paul, nothing seemed to distract him from those thoughts.

He wanted to go down there and speak to him again, as the boy was just so nice to talk to. He listened to John, and he knew how to make John feel good after it. But John needed an excuse to go down there, and although he'd considered using Ringo as his excuse, he and Georgia were probably already in an awkward enough place and didn't need John's input to make it worse.

If he wanted to visit Paul, he'd have to just pluck up the courage to go there on his own. Like he had done the other week, to pay Paul back.

But the worrying part for him was that he wasn't sure if he was even going in hopes of having sex with the other boy. He wanted to go down there because Paul was a good person to talk to, and would listen to his problems. Maybe the brothel setting wasn't the best place for talking.

With a sigh, he contemplated the thought in his mind once more.

-

He'd decided he was for the idea, much to the disappointment of his ego.

A part of John wondered what Stuart would say if he knew about this. He hadn't really spoken to the other man since the 5th of November, but oh Lord was he right in saying it was a day he'd never forget. 

Maybe he should check up on Stuart. But not just yet, as John entered the theatre, at 2:47 on a Saturday afternoon, in hopes of talking to Paul.

The man headed for the now familiar door, sliding swiftly inside, walking down the same stairs he usually did. But this time he knew what he wanted.

Paul.

He looked around, and when he couldn't see Paul, he headed for the bar. He'd just wait, there was no harm in ordering his favourite drink and waiting...

Eventually, after around 10 minutes, John saw Paul's figure appear from behind one of the red curtains from a booth. He watched closely as a tall man, definitely in his 40's, followed Paul out. He tried to ignore the resentment he felt for that man, and focused on Paul, who was now wiping his mouth with one of his hands, his other lay gingerly over his corset.

The man whispered something to Paul, who looked down in return and faked a smile. Finally, Paul was handed a £5 note, and then left alone, the hand that was on his mouth now running through his hair.

John was too busy studying the boy's actions that he didn't immediately notice him move towards the door that said 'staff only'. When the boy had already pushed the door open, that's when it clicked with John that he'd let Paul get away.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, downing the last of his drink and standing up.

Was he really going to sneak into the staff room for Paul? Yeah, yeah he was. No thought came across his mind that Paul would eventually leave the room. His mind was too carried away for that, and his hand was already reaching for the door.

With a small push, he opened the door.

Paul, who was stood brushing his teeth once again, turned around immediately at the noise, and his eyes widened when he saw John. He spat the paste out, and threw his brush back in the holder.

"John! What the hell are you doing in here?"

John didn't even know himself.

"Come to see you...?" He replied, wearily, looking around at the room. A few lockers were on the walls, three chairs in the middle, aswell as sinks and toothbrushes where Paul was stood.

"This is staff only..." He made a fast move over to his coat on the rack, throwing it over his shoulders.

"Didn't have my glasses." John shrugged, and even though he didn't, that was a complete lie. "Anyway, where are you goin' with your coat on? Is it 'cause you've seen me?"

"No, actually." He smirked, walking up to John. "I've moved my shifts from mornin's to afternoons now. So I can help my brother study."

"Brother?" 

"Yeah. He's in year ten and has got his O-Levels next year." Paul sighed, not looking to pleased about it. "Anyway, did you come for a session? Because if you did then I suppose I could stay here a bit longer... He's goin' to his friends house today anyway, I do have to go shoppin' though-"

"Oh, no... No it's fine I didn't- Uh..." Just say it, John. "I didn't necessarily come for a session."

"Oh...?" Paul looked at him, confused. "What did you come for?"

John silently swallowed, wondering why he'd got himself into this mess in the first place.

"To hang out. But if you need to go shoppin' or whatnot then it's alright. We could do it another day. Or maybe you don't wanna hang out, 'cause like... I'm a client, right? In which case, that's absolutely fine-"

"John?" Pul cut him off, now stood directly infront of him.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to hang out." He smiled, patting John on the shoulder. 

"Oh... Good." John also smiled. "Now?"

"Yeah. You could come shoppin' with me? That'd be cool." He suggested, and John thought he could see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Sure."

"We'll just have to stop by my house so I can, y'know, get changed out of... This." He referred to his outfit. The idea of seeing Paul in anything other interested him. What was Paul's real style?

"Alright, do you live close?"

"Mhm. Not too far away." He said, ushering John out of the room before anyone noticed.

"Where's Georgia? Is she not comin'?"

"No, she's at a job interview. For a second job." John nodded, and even though he thought the girl was an alright person, he was glad it would just be him and Paul. 

"Right."

"Let's go." The other smiled, leading John out and back to the streets.


	14. 3 turns into 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, had family problems to deal with and work to finish.

It was only when the boys got mostly out of the city, and went underneath the brick bridge that lead to Paul's estate when the boy decided to wonder why in the hell he decided to ask John over to his house.

John who he didn't even know the second name of, and barely knew anything about anyway.

But most of all, John who he actually liked and who treated him as a person during sex. Not as a toy outside a cinema or shop, where you put the £1 coin in and have your fun, until the fun's over and you leave without another thought. Because that's what he felt like to other men, a toy outside a shop.

But not to John.

As they got further into the council estate, Paul turned his head to his side a little, catching a glimpse of John's weary eyes. He looked around the area, mainly at the same Accrington brick the houses were made of, all in the same style. 

Paul figured he'd hardly ever been to a place like this. This part of Allerton was known as the dodgy part, and it was very rare you'd see a man of John's class around here. Definitely not alone, anyway. Paul just let John look around, glancing away.

Until he heard a slight scream, and the other man stopped. Paul's vision snapped around to meet John almost immediately, not expecting the noise.

But when he saw the small, white and little cat peeking out of the gate, he couldn't help but laugh. No way John had never seen a cat before...

"Relax, John." Paul chuckled, slowly dropping to his knees. "It's just Kyrie, one of the neighbour's cats. She's friendly, don't worry."

The cat slowly approached Paul, nuzzling her head on his bare knees. He stroked the cat behind her ears, before reaching to pick her up. She accepted, gladly, burring her head in Paul's neck, causing him to laugh even more.

"John, you alright?" He asked the man, who seemed still in shock, and hadn't yet said anything.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you scared of cats?" 

"No. No, I just got a bit scared when she just... Appeared there." John pointed to the gate, running his other hand through his hair. "Just jumpy I guess, that's all.

"Jeez John. You're only in Allerton, not a horror film." Paul smirked, moving slightly forward for John to stroke the cat. He did so, slowly, reaching his hand forward and running it down from the top of her head to her back.

"She's soft..." The cat pressed her head back onto John's hand.

"Aye. She seems to like you."

"I mean, who wouldn't...?" He joked.

And oh god, was that true.

"C'mon then." Paul changed the subject, putting Kyrie back on the ground, beginning to walk forward once more. "It's not long from here, just round the corner." He saw John nod, rushing to catch up with him.

The path up to Paul's flat had been the same for a while now, only every so often, the weeds would grow just a tad higher through the cracks of the stone tiles that lead up to the door.

Paul opened the main door, holding it open for John to walk up. The other man seemed to stand confused in the doorway, as he waited for Paul to take his mail from the box on the wall.

'To Mr Jim M. McCartney.' Paul took the letter in his grasp, nodding for John to follow him. Once they got to the 5th floor, the top floor, they were there. Paul pushed open the old, wooden door to the flat after turning the key. John followed him inside, immediately taking his shoes off.

"Da'?" Paul called, placing his keys on the side. When there was no response, Paul called him again, heading for the living room. "Da'...?"

He opened the wooden door, slowly, peaking round the corner. Jim was there, asleep on the sofa, a set of shading pencils and a piece of paper on the floor next to him.

"He's sleepin'." Paul sighed, turning around and closing the door behind him. "I don't wanna wake him. He needs the sleep... C'mon, follow me."

John nodded, following the other boy into his and Mike’s shared room. The room was cold, unsurprisingly, the window in the middle of both beds covered in newspaper, blocking the light.

“What’s with the newspaper?” John asked, looking around slightly and closing the door behind him. 

“Oh. Well we don’t have curtains in here, so Da’ collected up some old newspapers and shoved ‘em up.” Paul explained, now rooting through the wardrobe at the end of Mike’s bed. “Sit down if you want. My bed’s on the right, Elvis poster next to it.”

“You like Elvis?” John asked, a sort of proud tone in his voice, as he moved a battered acoustic guitar from on top of Paul’s bed, placing it gently underneath the window.

“Aye. I like any music really, but Elvis is one of my favourites.” He told the man, closing the wardrobe doors and beginning to take his own shoes off. “I won the poster when I came first in a school competition.”

“Out of how many people?”

“15. But... Y’know, those days are gone.” He sighed, reaching a hand to his waist to take his shorts off. The boy smirked when he saw John turn away. “Come on, Johnny... You’ve seen it before.”

Paul couldn’t see John’s face too clear in the dim light, but he swore he could make out a rather embarrassed blush. Nevertheless, the boy took off his shorts and slipped his jeans on, John still looking away.

But when it came to taking off his corset, he was rather glad John was looking away, hopefully anyway. Paul had never taken his corset off for customers. Not because he was embarrassed or anything, but because a run in with some very drunk men one day when he was new to the job had left him rather scarred down there. Nobody other than Georgia, Jim or Mike had ever layed eyes on his chest since the incident.

However the flashback of the memory soon came back to him as his corset was half undone, leaving him unaware of his surroundings. He wasn’t aware that John was staring right at him, and three soon turned into four.

John gasped, which grabbed Paul’s attention straight away, turning around at the feeling of John’s eyes staring at what he classed as his weakness. 

“Paul...? What- What happened?” All previous jokes vanished, the air turning thick with John’s worry.

“I...” Paul squeezed his eyes shut, hands still on the zipper of his corset. “It was... An accident.”

“Paulie, from what I just saw, that’s no accident, son.”

“Well it was.” He told John in a defensive tone. But he knew John didn’t believe him, and lying just felt too wrong for reasons he wasn’t even aware of, and so with a large sigh, Paul zipped the corset back up and turned to walk over to his bed.

“C’mon, son... You can tell me.” John’s saddened eyes comforted him, and Paul felt hypnotised as he sat beside the man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! It’s my first time writing an actual story on ao3, and I think I’m getting the hang of it now :)


	15. McCartney, Lennon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Description of injuries and talk of violence. i will put a -*- when it's when it's over <3

John watched as Paul sat next to him on the bed, the boys head hung low and looking at his feet. The usual brown doe eyes looked empty, as if it would take a miracle for them to brighten up again.

The man was silent, waiting for Paul to be ready.

"I was new to the job, y'know? I was 18, I got the job just after my birthday, and I'd been there around three weeks." He explained, running a hand through his head of brown hair.

Paul became a prostitute at 18 years old...

"And I'd only ever had men. Been fucked around 4 times, I was more payed for giving them hand jobs or sucking them off. But this time... There were three men. I didn't think it would be that bad, I thought it'd just be three men that I had to suck off, bring to an orgasm and they'd leave." He took a deep breath. "But they were drunk. Quite very drunk, and wanted more..."

"Three?" John asked him in barely a whisper, his voice showing nothing but sadness.

"Aye." Paul nodded. "One of them fucked me, the other took my mouth. Then they swapped. But one... He just sorta... Watched. I think he was masturbating, I'm not sure, but he just stared at me from the seat in the corner, smoking. He must have smoked about three... But the third cig-" Paul stoped himself, closing his eyes.

"You're okay..." John soothed, feeling a sudden urge of protectiveness over the boy. "I'm here, Paul..."

"The two finished, and he stood up and began to wank me off. The others held my hands to the head board, some sort of bondage thing I guess, and after I came, he took the cigarette and... And he stubbed it out on my stomach. I screamed as he h-held it there, and the others told him to stop. But he carried on." The boys voice got warier and lower, as John just wanted to hug the boy. "He... He dragged it down my stomach, and one of the blokes holding' me let go and shoved him off, but the guys nails caught the burn."

"Oh my God..." John gasped.

-*-

"He ran off, one of the others who he was with chasing after him. I dunno what happened to those two, but the guy who pushed him off kept sayin' sorry... He got a first aid kit, helped me with my wounds, and called me a cab and came in it with me to make sure I was okay. He felt so bad, sayin' something about how he didn't wanna come anyway, and he'd tried to make them go somewhere else..." Paul sighed. "He took me to the door of the flat, and said sorry once more, before walkin' away. My Da' and Mike fully cleaned out my wounds, bandaged me up an' that... But it left a big scar."

"Do you... Do you know who the guy that helped you was?" John asked, a sad tone. 

What had happened to Paul, one of the nicest guys John had ever met, almost brought him to tears at the thought of it.

"No. I don't really know anythin' about him other than he definitely wasn't queer and was sort of forced to come. He was kind of tall and had brown hair. But it was over a year ago now."

"Just a year ago?" John added straight away, in disbelief.

"Yeah...?" The boy responded, confused. "I was 18."

"That means... You're 19?"

"Yes. Why?"

John felt his heart break. The boy wasn't even 20 yet, and he was... Oh God. Some of the men John had seen him with had been atleast 30, and Paul was technically still a teenager. He wanted to cry for Paul. But he was guilty too, John had also been with him, fucked him... Used him.

"You're 19..." He repeated, in a heartbroken tone. "Oh my God I'm... I'm so sorry."

"What for, John? You didn't do anythin'?"

"I've fucked you too. Just like... Just like them."

"John, I'm 19. I'm not 15. You didn't do anythin' wrong. You didn't scar me, you didn't hurt me. You treat me like an actual person during our sex, John..." Paul tried to reassure him, taking his hand in his own. "Please don't beat yourself up. You didn't do any of... This." He pointed to his chest.

"But..." He couldn't say anything.

"John, please. You're not the bad guy here." It was silent for a few more seconds, before John looked up into Paul's eyes.

"Do you like workin' there?" He asked, sad eyes needing an answer.

"I... I mean." There was a pause. "I like to see my family happy when we have money."

"But do you like workin'... There?" He asked, once again.

"No. But I'm pretty sure nobody who has the same job as me likes bein' a whore. I can tolerate it though, I've been doin' that for the last year and a half of my life, John."

John's heart broke.

"You don't have to carry on workin' there though, Paulie..."

"I do, okay. And to be honest, it doesn't bother me anymore... The whole burn situation was so long ago. I don't even remember that much of what the guy looks like."

"But you're not safe..."

"I am safe. It was just one time." But as John looked deeper into those doe eyes, he knew there was more to it. However it was clear that Paul wasn't going to change his mind, and so with a large sigh, the older man just nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Paul's voice was anything but reassuring.

The younger's hand began to move the zipper of his corset down once again, slower than before. John looked away, wanting to maintain what was left of Paul's dignity, but a soft hand on his cheek soon stopped that. His face was turned back to look back at Paul's figure, and his eyes caught a glimpse of more of the scarr.

It was bumpy and the skin was patchy, still red and looked sore. Paul took one of John's hands and moved it towards his chest, brushing his fingertips over the scarr.

"See? All healed..." John knew that sentence went deeper just by the way Paul said it. He said it with a sad tone, and no matter how hard the younger tried to mask it, John could just tell. Paul's physical wounds had healed, but his emotional ones hadn't. "John?"

"Yeah?" He asked, Paul having now let go of his hand. He moved his fingertips over the skin at his own pace.

"Can I..." His voice sounded worried, which made John look up.

"What is it, son?"

"Can I.,. Kiss you?" John's eyes widened at that sentence. Paul wasn't in work, so why did he want to kiss him now?

"Why?" Was all John could reply, immediately internally cursing himself as he did so.

"Because when I'm with you I feel things I've never felt before." The sentence was spoken with no hesitation, which made John's mind go blank from all previous thoughts. "And... I trust you, John."

"Yes..." He whispered out.

A few seconds later, Paul's red lips were on his again, only this time they kissed a lot slower. And when John kissed back, he was slower too. It wasn't a lustful embrace, not like they had been before, it was more of a... Loving embrace. John's hand moved to cup both of Paul's cheeks, their lips kissing in such a synchronised motion that it was as if they were born to do it. It lasted for a few more seconds, until John pulled away, Paul's mouth staying half open, his eyes shut.

He looked so gorgeous.

"Hey, Paul..." John asked, softly, one of his hands that were on Paul's cheeks moving over slightly, so that his thumb could trace the boy's perfect lips. "Tell me more about yourself, darlin'..."

"Hm..." He hummed, leaning his head into the touch of John's hand. "Second name's McCartney... You?"

"Lennon."

"Well, Lennon... Should we finally go shoppin'?" He asked, opening his eyes slowly.

"Aye, Macca." He stood up, Paul standing up too, as he headed back to the wardrobe to get a shirt.

John had no idea what just happened, but he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i only just realised that you have to change the publication date on your own smh :D


	16. Change of Plan

Ringo was lay on his sofa in his large 4 bed house that same day, staring up at the cieling while the TV played some random game show he wasn't even paying attention to. He had a small, green ball in his hand, and was throwing it up into the air, catching it in the same hand. He wasn't even sure what time it was... Probably around 10pm at this point. The man's scotch lay on the white, immaculate table.

But his thoughts were going wild. 

On the one hand, he was cursing himself for not being more careful with Georgia. He'd gotten her pregnant for fuck sake, at 18. She had the whole of her life ahead of her, and he'd taken that away from her all because he wasn't careful. The guilt eat him away, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. But on the other hand, even though it sounded completely awful, he was sort of glad... Every time he'd leave the secret room of the theatre after being with Georgia, he always had a strange feeling in his stomach. At first he didn't want to believe it, but by this point he'd just accepted it. He was jealous of Georgia being with other men in the same way he'd been with her. And even though it was just her job, it still hurt to think about. But this way, she wouldn't be working there. She wouldn't be with other men who just used her.

After a few more minutes of lying on the sofa, the light from the black and white TV flashing on the right side of his face, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He jumped slightly at the unexpected noise, the ball hitting him on his cheek before bouncing on the floor.

"Ah..." He winced, slowly moving into a sitting position. The man caught a glimpse of the scotch on his table, and took a fast swig, before shoving the glass back down and moving to turn the TV off. The knock appeared again, but this time more of a desperate bang. "One minute!" He called back, muting the TV and immediately rushing down the corridor.

His ears were filled with a sort of sniffling sound, as he turned the key in the door, confused and slightly worried.

But when he opened the door, revealing the sight of a crying and hysterical Georgia carrying nothing but a single bag and a guitar around her shoulder, the slight worry turned into an agonised gasp.

"Georgia?!" At the sight of him, she cried harder, standing in front of the door to his apartment, and from what Ringo could see in the dark, November light she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a tiny white skirt with her work heels. "What...? How...?" He couldn't form a sentence, and neither could she. 

"Come in... Come in, love." He took her gently by the shoulder and lead her inside, looking around to see if anyone was with her. There was nobody.

When the door closed, she took a light sigh at the heat, letting go of the small suitcase and bringing her hands up to her shoulders. The poor girl must have been absolutely freezing.

"I...I..." Tears cut her off once more. "I'm s-sorry... Paul, he- he wasn't in... And..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, darlin'." He soothed her, glancing around to see if he had anything to wrap her shivering body in. "Come on, follow me." The man wrapped an arm around her shoulder, taking the guitar from her shoulders and leading her down the corridor and into the living room. He lead her to the couch and sat her down, crouching in front. "What happened, Geo?" 

"My... My m-ma'. She-" Georgia bursted into tears again, and Ringo felt he might cry with her. She looked so heartbroken and upset. He glanced around, eyes catching the box of tissues on the edge, and he stood up to take some. But when he turned back around to pass them to the girl, he caught a glimpse of her cheek and gasped.

"Oh my... God..." It was bruised, clearly once a greeny colour, but it was now going purple. "Who... Who did that to you, love?" 

"M-Mother." She stuttered out, choking on her tears once again.

"Your mother?" Ringo asked, in shock. All poor Georgia did was nod, trying to sniff away the tears. "Oh, Geo..." He sighed, holding out his hand. "C'mon love, follow me to the kitchen and we can get somethin' for it."

Georgia nodded, taking the man's hand and standing up. He passed her the tissues, and guided her through the hallway to the kitchen. He grabbed a flannel from the side of the sink, soaking it in water and squeezing it so it was just damp.

“Mind if I put this on your cheek, sweet?” He asked the girl, who was still crying, gently.

“M- Mhm...” She eventually nodded, holding the tissue to her left eye, trying to dry the tears.

Ringo guides his left hand to push the bottom of her jaw up so that he could see the bruise better in the light. It looked sore, and now that she was in a better light he could almost feel the pain. His right hand braught the flannel up to her cheek, gently caressing the skin with the water. She winced slightly.

“Hey, you’re okay, love.” He soothed, his left hand travelling down to her opposite shoulder. Her tears began to stop, sobs turning into little sniffs as she tried to control her breathing. “Did your mother do this...?”

“Y-Yes...” Georgia nodded, and Ringo felt his heart twist.

Georgia’s own mother slapped her across the face? That appalled Ringo, and he knew that even if she wasn’t pregnant it would have still infuriated him. Who in their right mind would hit their own daughter, and by the looks of it, kick her out too? 

“Can you hold that on there for me, Geo?” The woman nodded, sniffing a bit more, before bringing her hand up to hold the flannel there herself. “You must be cold.”

“Mhm.” She nodded, looking down.

“Alright... Uhm...” He made a desperate glance around the kitchen, looking for anything he could use to warm her. There was a box of hot chocolate mix laying on the corner, and he had an idea. “Do you like hot chocolate?”

“Yeah...” 

“Okay. I’ll make you some, if you’d like?” She nodded, looking up into her eyes. 

As the man looked closer at her eyes, the eyeliner she must have previously been wearing was ruined with all of her previous tears. It looked like she had been rocking the ‘smokey eye’ look, but that was far from the truth.

“Are you s-sure?”

“Of course. Do you wanna go and take a seat back in the livin’ room?” Georgia nodded once more.

Ringo smiled warmly at her and felt the need to his arm gently around her shoulder. He did so, and she seemed to relax into his touch. When they walked to the doorway, she spoke up.

“I’m sorry... It’s late.”

“Hey, it’s not a problem, don’t worry about it.” He comforted, helping her sit down on the sofa.

The man thought about asking Georgia more about what had happened between her and her mother, but when he saw her shiver once more, his top priority soon changed back to getting the mother of his child warm again.

“I’ve got some blankets... Somewhere. I’ll just go and grab them and then I’ll make your hot chocolate, yeah?” 

“Thank you, Richard.” She smiled, thankfully.

Ringo just smiled back, squeezing her shoulder fondly and standing back up. 

His plans for that night seemed to have changed dramatically.


	17. In this together

Once the hot chocolate was made, Ringo took the mug into his hand, heading for the cupboard under the stairs where he remembered the blankets were. The man grabbed two, forgetting to shut the door. His main priority was going back to Georgia and making sure she was okay.

"You alright, Geo?" The man asked, kicking the door closed with his foot. The girl's attention jolted from the muted TV screen, and she looked at him with another thankful smile.

"Yeah... Better."

"Good." Ringo nodded, placing the drink on the white table and taking a seat next to the girl. He threw the blankets over the both of them, before taking the flannel out of her hand and laying it on the table. "Does it feel sore still?"

"Mhm..." She nodded, reaching over to take the warm mug in her cold hands. "I'm sorry for comin' here at this time... I just. I had nowhere else to go. Paul wasn't home, I think Jim and Mike we're asleep and... And I was desperate. I just panicked."

"Georgia you're welcome here at anytime, love."

"Thank you." The woman spoke, softly, taking a sip from the drink. "I thought I'd be out on the streets tonight if I'm honest."

"I wouldn't let that happen. But... What even happened with you and your mother?" Ringo cursed himself for that, the girl had just calmed down. But she seemed in a better mood to answer that question now.

"I hadn't told her I was pregnant. She'd said to me when I first started the job, that if I ever got knocked up, I was out." She frowned, placing the mug back on the table. "And so I didn't tell her, wantin' to be able to stay at home as long as I could. But she found out, and I don't know what I was expectin'..."

Her own mother actually said that?!

"How did she find out?"

"It was my own fault really. I'd cancelled university 'cause I wouldn't be able to afford it anymore, but I forgot they were sendin' a letter to my house. She must 'ave seen it, and it just added to all of the proof she already had. Me bein' sick every morning ect... So when I got back home at around 8:30pm, she questioned me and ordered me out..."

She'd been walking the streets alone for an hour and a half, almost two hours now. No wonder she was freezing cold.

"Is that when she gave you the bruise?"

"Aye. She's a right tough one my mother." Georgia sighed. "Harry was there too, she'd woken him up with all the yellin'... He was just as distraught about me leavin' as I was. But I grabbed a bag quick, and she shoved me out the door, slappin' me across the face just before she slammed it shut. Last thing I heard was Harry cryin' my name... That's what got me so upset really."

Ringo's heart broke for her. She'd been kicked out of her home by her own mother and she couldn't even tell her brother what had happened. What kind of good mother would throw her own pregnant daughter out on the streets in the middle of November? Or even at all?

"I'm sorry, Georgia."

"It's not your fault. I mean, I'm sorry I came here... I've probably interrupted your night haven't I?"

"No, don't stress about it. Your health is much more important than my night, love." She glanced at him, a small smile appearing on her face as she caught his gaze.

"Really?"

"Aye. We're in this together, right?"

"Yeah... I guess we are." With that, she took her drink back in her hands, taking another sip.

"That means you're livin' here with me."

"What? But... It's your house."

"Yeah, and you're carryin' my child." He informed her. "I've got four bedrooms in this entire house, and I use one. You need them way more than I do."

"Wh... I mean..." She looked so stunned, she could hardly speak. "I can pay rent. I start my second job soon, I think-"

The last thing Ringo was bothered about at this moment was money. As long as Georgia was safe then he was fine.

"Don't worry about money."

"What? Are you sure?"

"As I said, I've got four bedroom in this house, I have enough money to cover you, love."

"Thank you..." Georgia smiled, and Ringo could tell she was in awe. "I just... I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night if I didn't pay atleast somethin' towards livin' here."

Even though he knew that he'd be able to cover it himself, he was happy that she was willing to pay. And with her showing her kind and truthful side, he thought he felt himself falling for her more and more.

"Okay then." He said in defeat, a sigh falling from his lips. She leant over and took another sip from the mug. "So... How is it?"

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"The baby." He pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, they're alright. I haven't been to the doctors yet, just haven't found the time with gettin' another job and all." She shrugged. "But apart from the fact I throw my guts up every morning, they're doin' fine I guess."

Ringo looked worried at that.

"You throw up?"

"Yeah. But it's what every woman does at this stage, so don't be worried. It just means they're healthy I think." Ringo nodded in relief. "Anyway, if I did book a doctors appointment, would you be up for maybe... Uh, comin' too? Just because Paul will probably be busy workin'."

"Of course." Ringo replied with a smile at that thought. "I'd love to come along with you, love."

"Great." She took another sip. 

"So you're feelin' better then, yeah?" 

"Aye. I think everythin' just got to me and that's why I was in such a bad state... I knew this was gonna happen at some point, I just didn't expect it to be so soon and I wasn't ready."

"I can't believe your own mother actually kicked you out for being pregnant."

"It's 'cause I'm not married. She's a strong Catholic or somethin', believes in being a virgin until marriage or whatever. That's why she was so appalled when I got my job."

Ringo couldn't help but still feel slightly responsible.

"What about your father?"

"In the Navy." She sighed. "Has been for years. He's a lovely bloke and if he was home I know I'd still be living there. But he's not."

It was going to be difficult, but Ringo wanted to make sure Georgia felt at home in his house now. It sort of felt as if he was dreaming of them becoming a family, which was a pleasant thought for him. He hoped it was for Georgia too.

"You're home is here now, Geo." She smiled at him, and nodded in contempt.


	18. Happiness is a warm gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did with the title? ;)

The next morning Paul woke up at 5am, like he normally did. But today he didn't want to get up at all. He'd had such a good day yesterday with John, and he was still just as happy as he was the day before.

They'd been out until around 11pm, walking through the streets of Liverpool singing and whatnot. He'd learnt that John grew up with his posh aunty, and John had learnt why Paul was in the job he was. The other boy seemed saddened by it, which Paul expected.

However, most of the previous night (from what Paul remembered) was just the two of them running around Liverpool doing fuck all. John took him on a ferry to Merseyside, and in a taxi on the way back they went through the kingsway tunnel. They spoke about things they liked and enjoyed, rarely bringing up their personal lives.

But they were comfortable in each other's presence, and that made Paul glad.

Paul slipped on his shoes and his jacket, peering back into his room to see if Mike was still asleep. When he noticed the boy looking safe and warm inside the bedsheets, it made whatever thoughts he had about skipping work disappear. He was doing everything he did for them, and he couldn't stop that because he wanted to hold on to a memory for longer. That was selfish, and Paul wasn't selfish.

The walk into town wasn't too bad other than the fact it was still dark and was freezing cold. Apart from that, it was sort of enjoyable to be back out in the fresh air. 

"Jamie... Jamie..." He whispered to himself as he walked through the fire exit to the building, trying to get into his work mindset. 

He was there to suck cock and earn money, not to hope all day that John would walk through the doors like the day before. That was unlikely, and he couldn't hold onto that idea. No.

When he pushed open the door, he was shocked to see Georgia there, looking as if she was applying makeup.

"Geo?" She jumped at his voice, dropping her foundation into the sink.

"Paul?" The woman asked, quickly picking it back up and shoving it into the pocket of her coat. "Hey."

"Hi? Are you alright?" He asked, eyeing her strangely as he moved to take his coat off. 

"Yeah."

"How's baby?"

"Good..." She still remained facing the sink, as if she was waiting for Paul to leave. 

"Look, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Paul." She nodded. Paul stayed silent for a few seconds, before folding his arms. He didn't believe her.

"Show me your face then."

"What?" She laughed, clearly faking her amusement.

"Turn around, show me that you're not hiding anythin'." 

With a sigh, she nodded, turning around like Paul asked. As soon as she did, he noticed the bruise on her face and gasped.

"That's why I didn't want you to see!" 

"Who... Who did that to you?" Paul asked, his tone a lot more gentler than Georgia's.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"It still does matter, Geo." He explained, taking a few more steps forward to see it closer. Then it clicked. "Was it her?"

"Yeah."

Guilt hit Paul like a train. Georgia was probably kicked out of her house last night, and she'd most likely gone round to Paul's house for help. And he wasn't there. She could have slept in a doorway somewhere the night before, all while Paul was out on a ferry somewhere with one of his customers.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"For what?"

"I wasn't home... I'm sorry, I should have been there..." She could sense his guilt, and her eyes softened as she walked closer to him.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Paulie."

"I should have been home Geo... I said I'd be there for you when it happened and I wasn't. Oh god, I'm- I'm such an awful friend-"

"Listen to me, McCartney." The girl cut him off, placing both hands on his shoulders and staring him dead in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. Infact, I'm sort of glad you didn't answer..."

"What?"

"Well my last two options were to either go to Richard's address, or to sleep on the streets for the night. And it was way to cold for the second option, so I mastered up the courage to go to his house. And he told me that he doesn't mind me livin' there."

"Oh my.. Oh my god. Did he really?"

"Mhm." She nodded, smiling. "So thank you, Paulie. If you would have been home I don't think I'd ever have had the courage to talk about livin' together or whatnot."

"I... You're welcome?" He spoke, slightly smiling.

"Now, can you stop feelin' guilty and come and help me cover this thing up?"

"Only if you'll tell me everythin' that happened last night."

"Will you tell me where you were?"

"Certainly."

"Okay come on then." She grinned, leading him over to the sink.

-

The last session of the day. Paul lay back on the bed, letting the man with short, neatly cut blonde hair force into him over and over again. Paul was so ready to go home, being absolutely exausted from the day he'd had.

“You’re fuckin’ tight, lad.” He groaned, Paul underneath him, pretending to moan.

“Hmmm...” The boy moaned, eyes remaining tightly shut as the man above him held his wrists above him and up against the headboard. 

Paul’s body moved with every forceful thrust, and he could just tell this boy had been through a bad breakup of some sort, and had nobody else to take his anger and upset out on other than some 19 year old, male, prostitute. 

“Shit! Harder!” Paul begged, hoping that by acting even more whorish the man would finish quicker and he could finally go home. Maybe he’d even get payed the full amount this time.

“Ah ah, what’s the magic word, slut?” He internally cringed at being called that, even though that’s what he was. A slut, a whore.

But John would never call him that.

“Please, sir... Please...” 

“That’s more like it.” One of his hands trailed up to Paul’s hair, running a hand through his brown hair, full of sweat and dried cum from previous men. 

Paul hated feeling that disgusting, covered in dried semen and soaked in his own sweat, but the customers seemed to like it. And the more customers he got meant more money, which meant a better life for him and his family.

“Oh lad, I’m gonna cum...” His hand wrapped around Paul’s cock, and the boy began to wonder how he was able to cum this many times in a day. A lot of practice, that’s how. “You gonna cum too, hm?” The blonde began to wank Paul with his thrusts.

“Y-Yes sir...” He moaned out, feeling his orgasm rushing to him.

“Bet you love this, don’t you? Being pounded into by different men every hour of every day?” No, he hated it. But Paul went along with it anyway.

“Yes- Ah!” The man sped up his hand, and Paul knew it wasn’t the first time the blonde had been with another man. He wasn’t bad at dirty talk either, Paul just wished he’d saved it for someone who actually enjoyed it instead.

But his act seemed to fool the other man, as it usually did.

“Gonna cum, darlin’!” The words sounded nothing like when John said them.

And with that, he let go, spilling in Paul’s used hole. The younger lad came too, spilling all over the man’s hand and his own chest. It wasn’t long before the man pulled out, taking a heavy breath.

“You good?” He asked Paul, who’s eyes flew open at the question. He didn’t expect it.

“Yeah... Thanks.” The man chuckled, reaching into his pocket.

“You’re good at this.” 

Even though it was meant to be a compliment, it hurt for Paul to hear. This wasn’t what he was supposed to be good at. He was supposed to be on a stage, thousands, if not millions of people screaming for him and his songs. But instead, here he was.

“Thanks.” He faked a smile, not looking the man in the eyes. 

“How much?”

“10.”

“I’ve only got £8, that good?” He asked in a slightly sorrowful tone.

“Yeah.” So much for getting payed full. But It was more than Paul usually got anyway. Apart from John, obviously.

Paul took the money gladly, the older pulling up his pants.

“See ya, kid.” The man smiled, and it looked like a genuine smile. It was a weird encounter, but Paul hoped that he’d atleast managed to distract that man from whatever had happened to him at home.

Because all Paul wanted to do was make other people happy. So much, infact, that he always forgot about making himself happy in the process.


	19. Meet the Father

Paul arrived home around 30 minutes later, opening the same familiar door into the family's apartment. The first thing his ears were greeted with was the sound of the radio from the living room.

"Paul?" Jim called from the living room. 

Paul wanted to go and hug Jim desperately. He wanted to fall on the sofa next to him and listen along to the radio too, forgetting about all his problems. But his hair was in dire need of yet another wash, and he'd hate for the man to see him like this.

"Yeah. Da' I'm just gonna have a shower." He called back, kicking his shoes off.

"Alright." He sounded slightly disappointed, which made Paul move fast into his room to grab some other clothes. 

He picked a plain white t-shirt and some old grey jeans, aswell as one of Mike's belt. The boy wouldn't mind, they shared a lot of their things anyway. Paul made his way into the bathroom, throwing his clothes on the floor and flicking the shower on. They didn't have a bath, just a shower, which wasn't the best, but as long as it cleaned Paul he couldn't have given less of a shit.

He took off his shorts first, throwing them into the washing basket, his leather collar/choker next. He hated that, but a lot of the customers loved to pull on it and make him feel even more out of control than he already was. Next was his corset, which he unzipped slowly.

The scar was the first thing his eyes landed on, which made him frown. He still remembered the day that happened, how weak he had been. It was also the day he had to confess to his father what his job actually was, which was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. No man with a heart would ever want to have to tell their own father that they whore themselves out to make little money, but there was no other choice. He cried a lot that day, and it was horrible to remember.

With a shake of his head, he stepped into the shower. It wasn't warm, yet it wasn't cold either. He wished he could have warm showers, but he settled for what they had, and mass amounts of warm water wasn't in that category.

The shower only lasted three minutes, and he immediately dried himself, throwing on his clothes and heading out of the bathroom door in an eager motion to finally see his father. And there he was, lying back on the couch, listening to Johnny Cash on the radio, doing a wordsearch in last week's issue of the Liverpool echo.

"Da'?" Paul smiled, walking up to him.

"Hey, son." The man smiled back, throwing the pencil and paper on the floor and moving his glasses so they rested on his head. "How are you?" He asked, holding out his arms for the younger.

"Tired..." Paul sighed, climbing on the small space next to the man on the sofa and resting in his arms. "Wh- Where's Mikey." He yawned out.

"Probably still at school. In detention probably." Jim sighed.

"What?" Paul asked, shocked. Since when was Mike one of the bad kids?

"Yeah. That's what the post was yesterday. It was a letter from the head informing me that he's on a report card again."

"Again?"

"Mhm. He was on one a few months ago. He didn't want to tell you because he thought you'd be ashamed. But I'm tellin' you because maybe you could knock some sense into the lad? I've tried but... I'm startin' to give up hope."

"Yeah, 'course I will." Paul immediately added.

Why was Mike being like this?

A knock on the door interrupted Paul's fast thoughts, and made him nervous. It couldn't be Mike because he never knocked, neither did Georgia. 

So who was it?

Oh God, what if it was Richard? What if Georgia had been hurt? That thought made him immediately shoot up to his feet.

"I'll get it."

"Right, son." Jim nodded, watching as Paul desperately ran down the small corridor, dimly lit corridor, eager to calm his nerves. 

But when he threw the door open and saw John standing there, a bunch of flowers in his grasp, he was more shocked than relieved.

"John?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Hey... I just- I hope you don't mind me callin' round. I wanted to see if you were okay?" He smiled.

"Oh, uh. Yeah I'm fine." It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see John, infact he was over the moon, he just didn't expect to see him... Here of all places. Standing on his doorstep, obviously waiting to come inside. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." He smiled. Paul stepped out of the way, allowing John access. The younger closed the door behind him.

"There are for you by the way." John smiled at him, passing the younger the flowers as he slipped his own shoes off.

"Thank you, Johnny." Paul smiled back, taking the gorgeous, expensive looking bouquet in his hands.

"Of course."

"Da', it's just my... Friend." He wasn't lying when he said friend, because at the moment that's still all they were. Friends. They'd had a... Moment... The night before, but nothing had been made official. Even though Paul wished otherwise.

"Alright, son." He called back, Paul nodding for John to follow after him into the living room.

"Oh, uh... Am I gonna meet your father?" John asked in a slightly worried voice, which made Paul internally chuckle.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You're not gonna have to win him over like you probably have had to with other fathers." He winked at John, feeling almost high on his presence.

"Good." John sighed in relief. Paul swung the door open, holding it open for John to walk in first. "Thanks." The younger nodded in response.

"Da', this is my friend, John."

"Nice to meet you, John dear." He smiled, standing up and flicking the radio off. The man walked up to John, extending his abled arm for the other to take.

"You too, Mr McCartney." The other man spoke, shaking the man's hand. 

"My Father was called John."

"Really?"

"Aye. Great chap." Jim smiled, thinking back to his father. Paul headed over to place the flowers in a vase. "Anyway, I'm sure you came here for Paul, so you two go and do whatever you wish."

"Alright." John smiled.

Paul could tell John felt relaxed, and smiled at that. He filled the vase up with water, not failing to hear John's light footsteps on the tattered wooden floor approaching him.

"Went well." He spoke.

"Told you it would." The younger laughed, placing the vase infront of the small kitchen window. "Thanks for these."

"No problem, Macca."

"Macca?"

"Thought I'd try and get with some of the Allerton slang. Shortenin' second names and all that. Do you like it?" He asked with a smile.

"Aye. I do y'know." Paul smiled.

"Good-" John was cut off by a loud knocking on the door, which made all three of the men jump. Paul moves forward slightly and eyed his dad in a concerned look.

"Who on earth-" But Paul was too cut off by a voice.

"Police! Open up!" 

At those very words, Paul felt his heart rate speed up. He looked to his father, then to John. Oh God what if they were here for him? What he did as a job wasn't exactly legal.

"Paul!" Jim called, standing up. The younger's head turned immediately. "Get over here..." Paul rushed over to his Dad's side.

"Open up!" The voice shouted again.

"I-I can get it." John spoke up, sounding just as nervous as the others.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." And with that, John rushed down the corridor.

"Da'... What if- What if they're here for me?" Paul whispered up to him, eyes wide with fear and horror.

Jim looked just as terrified.

"You'll be okay son, just hold on. John will get us out of whatever this is..." The older man spoke, guiding Paul's head to his chest in a comforting motion as the younger began to tear up.

What if they were here for him? Oh God... What if they found Georgia too? What if-

"Hello?" John's distant voice greeted the police officers.


	20. Saviour

"Hello?" John asked, fear apparent in the pit of his stomach. He held the door open with his left arm, staring at the two middle aged men. 

"We have a right to believe this is the McCartney residence?" One of them spoke up, arms folded and a very stern expression on his face.

"Indeed it is." John nodded. "The name's Paul, may I ask why you're at my home?"

Pretending to be Paul was the first idea that came in to his head, and to be honest, he had completely no idea what he was going to do next.

"James Paul McCartney?" 

James?

"Yes. That's me." John nodded, folding his arms too. The man hoped that the officers couldn't see the complete horror he was feeling at that moment.

"May we speak to your father please, Paul?"

"Uh... Yeah. Let me just go and- go and get him." John nodded, pushing the door halfway shut. 

The man immediately sprinted down the corridor, peering inside of the living room and shutting the door behind him. His heart broke when he noticed the hysterical Paul in the corner, lines of tears down his face. All the man wanted to do was hug him. 

"Jim... They want you." The older man took a deep breath and nodded, clearly having heard the conversation himself. He unwrapped his arm from around Paul's figure, pulling his head him away from his chest.

"Paulie, dear... Stay out alright?" Paul nodded, and John stepped aside for Jim to walk past. The older man patted him on the shoulder, before heading back down the narrow corridor.

John rushed over to Paul, sitting him on the couch and bringing him into his own chest. The living room was silent, apart from Paul's slight sniffles, and the two could both hear what was going on at the door.

"Hello? What is it?" Jim asked, sounding irritated by the officer's presence.

“Mr McCartney, Sir. We regret to inform you that we have had to take one of your children in. Peter McCartney?”

Paul removed his head from John’s chest, looking the man deep in the eyes in complete confusion and shock. John returned the gaze.

“Mike?!” Jim exclaimed, his mouth dropping. “What... What in the- What?”

“We caught him with his hand down a blonde lady’s pocket. By order of law we were forced to take your son into custody, and he is there as of now.”

John was in shock. He knew the McCartney’s weren’t the most fortunate when it came to money. That was evident by the lack of furniture, the small flat they owned and Paul’s job. But John didn’t know it was so bad that the youngest thought it necessary to steal money from others.

“In jail? My son is... He’s just 14!” 

“As this is the boy’s only arrest, he can be bailed out.”

Relief spread across Paul’s face, and at that, John felt relief too. If Paul was okay, he was okay.

“How much?”

“£350.”

“What?” Paul choked out in a whisper, the horror spreading back onto his face.

“Oh my god.” They both heard Jim’s weak voice.

“If there is a failure in paying the sum of money, then we are afraid to tell you that your son is looking at around 2 years in a youth prison.”

“All he did was steal some woman’s money!” Paul whisper shouted to John, tears falling down his face. Jim was saying something back to the officers. “I bet she had enough of it anyway!”

“I know, I know.” John agreed in a saddened tone.

“Oh my god... He’s not gonna be able to take his O-Levels. His only shot at life will go, all because he made some stupid mistake. He’s a 14 year old boy, for Christ sake!” Paul sobbed.

John hated seeing Paul like this. He could tell the family were close, closer than John had ever been with his own family, and that if one of them were to be taken away from them for something such as stealing some money from a woman... That would break them.

But £350, that was evidently impossible.

Paul leaned closer into John’s chest, his sobs turning into cries.

“How much did he take?” John heard Jim’s shaky voice question.

“£3.45”

“He can get 2 years for stealing such a little amount of money?!” 

“I’m afraid whether it’s was £200 or £3.45, it’s still classed as stealing in the eyes of the law.” 

“Look at this flat. Look at this estate... Do we look like the kind of people who just carry around £350?! God, if we had that much money, I-... My son certainly wouldn’t even be considering stealing!”

“Mr McCartney, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down...” 

“No, no I won’t!” Jim carried on shouting at the officers, and that along with Paul’s cries was enough for John. He couldn’t sit back and let this family get torn apart. No, he wasn’t going to let his happen.

John gently moved Paul’s head from his chest, and immediately stood up. He raced down the corridor up to Jim.

“We can’t do it-”

“Da’, just calm down...” John interrupted him, pretending to be Paul once more. Jim quietened down, face still red from rage. John placed his hand on one of the man’s shoulders and looked the policemen in the eyes. “How much did you say again?”

“£350.” 

“When do you need it for?”

“Two days time. It you fail to hand over the money, your brother could be looking at 2 years.”

“Right... I’ve got it sorted.” John assured them, nodding. Those words caused Jim’s head to shoot up.

“What?”

“Da’, don’t worry about it... Mike’ll be out in no time.” Was he actually going to do this? 

“Wha-”

“Good day officers.” John turned to them. They nodded and began to walk away, John slowly shutting the door.

Of course he was going to do this.

“John...” Jim spoke, stunned.

“Johnny... You can’t- We cant expect you to do that.” Paul, who’d now appeared behind them, spoke.

“Yes, you can. You need the money way more than I do...”

“But-” 

“Macca, please. Just let me do this.” John begged, looking into those hypnotising brown eyes once more.

The other lad sighed and nodded, John feeling Jim’s hand on his shoulder pulling him in for a hug. The man almost sobbed into his shoulder, but took a steady breath.

“John, lad... You’re a saviour. I don’t know what I’d have done if my boy was sent down for two years...” He explained. “Thank you, so, so much... From the bottom of my heart.”

“Thank you, Johnny.” The younger’s weak voice joined in.

John felt more love from these people in the short time he’d know them than he had done from his whole family for his entire twenty-one years of living.


	21. Family

"Alrigh'... Yeah, thats fine." Georgia's excited voice spoke to the over voice at the other end of the phone, Ringo stood not too far behind her, listening in. "Okay so... 12pm? Yeah, see you." The phone was placed back into the holder and the woman let out an excited squeal.

"It's today?" Ringo smiled widely, also excited.

"Yeah the woman said there was a free space at around 12pm."

"Oh my... Oh my God!" The man laughed out, and Georgia couldn't help but giggle at his happiness. She never thought he'd be this excited, and it thrilled her. "Will we get to see him or her?"

"I'm not sure, Ritchie. But I know we'll most likely be able to hear their heartbeat." He smiled even wider, if that was possible, and all of a sudden she felt tight arms wrap around her figure. He held her close, still giggling like an excited schoolboy. After a few seconds, she let out a small groan, causing him to pull away immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man spoke, eyes filling with a new sense of worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no not at all." She reassured him, patting him on the shoulder with a smile.

"So uh, have you asked for the day off then?" Ringo asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, rang up this mornin’ and he said it was fine.” She nodded, looking down. “I start my new job on the 4th I think. I also called them this mornin’ and they said I’m in.” 

“That’s great! Where is it?”

“Just a little coffee shop in the city, not too far away from the brothel.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna stop workin’ there?” He asked, hidden hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, my other job gives me maternity pay, which is better than what I’d get at Uni anyway. But it quit Uni, so...”

“Why did you quit university?” Ringo asked, voice slightly saddened.

“I just wouldn’t have time for it anymore... And I get more maternity pay from and actual job than what I would there-”

“Georgia, we’ve spoke about this. I don’t care about money. I don’t need your money, love.” He sighed, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

“I know, but like I said I would feel so guilty.” 

“Geo, just concentrate on you and the baby okay? Leave everything else to me.” Ringo tried to get across to her. In the end, she took a sigh and nodded.

Why was she so against just letting him help her anyway?

“Should we get ready to go?” He suggested.

“Alright.” She nodded once more, following him up the stairs.

-

The two walked into the main doors of the hospital, and couldn’t help but smile. This was really happening, right now. 

Ringo led them to the main desk, clearing his throat, before talking to the woman with fiery red hair and circular, rose gold tinted glasses.

“Can I help you?” She smiled.

“Yeah, we have an appointment with the doctor.”

“Name?”

“Georgia Harrison.” The woman nodded, looking at her clipboard on her desk. After a few seconds, she spoke up again.

“Alright, if you go down that corridor, you’ll see a room with cream walls at the bottom. If you wait in that area, a nurse should be with you in no time.”

“Thanks.” They both said in sync, laughing at eachother as they made their way in the right direction.

They took a seat, and began to wait.

Four two weeks ago when Georgia found out that she was pregnant, she never thought that it would be like this. The father actually wanting involvement and his top priority being her safety, as well as actually living with him.

They were a family, even though there was one thing missing.

What were they?

“Georgia Harrison?” A nurse called out, and both Georgia and Ringo stood up to follow her.

The doctors room was rather small, with a bed and a lot of machinery. And the doctor was there, a smile on his face as he beckoned Georgia over. The nurse made her way to the opposite side of the room, grabbing Ringo a chair for him to sit down on as the younger woman took her place on the bed.

“Hello Georgia.” The doctor said, welsh accent clear.

“Hi...” She replied, laughing nervously.

“No need to be nervous. I’m doctor Hoffman, but you can call me Erik if need be.” She nodded, placing her hands at her sides as the man stood up to do something with the machinery. “So, are you the father, son?” He asked, taking a look at Ringo.

“Aye.” Ringo smiled, looking at Georgia. 

“Alright.” The doctor nodded, reaching into a drawer for something. “So remind me Georgia, how many weeks are you?”

“Four. Well around four anyway.” He nodded once more, pulling out a bottle of something, taking ahold of an object that looked a lot like a gear stick in a car.

“Okay, I’m going to place squirt this on your stomach, if you could lift your shirt up, and then I’m going to rub it in with this.” Georgia nodded, lifting her shirt up. “If everything is alright, which I have no reason to believe otherwise, you should be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat. And if the machine is working, you may be able to see them on the screen here.” He pointed to something witch looked like a box with a screen inside it.

She glanced at Ringo from the corner of her eye, and could see the wide smile on his face. He looked like he was about to burst into happy tears, which made her want to giggle. But she held back.

The man squirted the substance on her stomach, moving the stick around on her stomach, and the room was filled with a loud noise. It wasn’t the heartbeat, not just yet, just an empty sort of noise. He moved it around, slowly, looking onto the screen as he did so.

And after a few minutes, there was a different noise. A more steadier noise.

It was the sound of a heart beating.

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” He smiled, still moving it around.

Georgia felt a sudden feeling of warmth over her hand, as Ringo took it in his own. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, eyes teary.

“Let me just see if we can get a clearer image.” He added, looking closely at the screen. “Donna can you get me a torch... See if this works.”

The nurse returned with a torch, and passed it to him. He flicked a switch, and shone it onto the screen.

“Ah, here we go.” He turned the machine around for the two to see. “There’s your baby.”

Although it wasn’t the clearest image, it didn’t matter. Because the tiny image on the screen showed their baby. The person that had been making Georgia throw up every morning, the person that both her and Ringo created.

A few tears slipped down as she stared at the screen, Ringo’s hand holding onto her’s tightly.

Could this family thing work, maybe?


	22. Whenever you’re ready

That night, John had slept over at the McCartney's house in Mike's bed, ready to pick up Mike in the morning. It was 5am when the man jolted awake from a noise, his eyes immediately shooting open.

"Paul?" He panicked, sitting up and trying to look around and see through the darkness.

"Yeah, John." A soothing voice comforted him from the other side of the room. A figure was making it's way closest to John, and when the man rubbed his eyes he noticed it was Paul. "It's just me..."

"What was the noise?"

"I was just shuttin' the wardrobe. It's okay, go back to sleep Johnny." Paul whispered, placing his hand on John's shoulder calmly. "My Da' will wake you up at around 7:30 so you can go and get Mike."

"Oh yeah." John replied, allowing Paul's hand to move his bed back on to the pillows and closing his eyes. The man was still half asleep.

"I've gotta go now, okay? I've got work..."

"It's not work, Paul." John whispered out.

"What?" His voice showed confusion.

"They hurt you, Macca... Nobody should get hurt at work..."

"Oh Johnny, I'm alright." His voice was now filled with sadness, his hand caressing the side of John's face as the man felt himself drifting back off to sleep. "That's it, go to sleep, Johnny." Paul sighed.

-

"Son?" A voice combined with a knock on the wooden door once again woke John up. 

John slowly sat himself up and leant against the headboard, rubbing his eyes to open them as he heard the door click open. Jim McCartney was stood there, holding out some of his clothes for John.

"Here you go son, I thought you'd be about my size." The man told him, laying them at the bottom of the bed.

"Thanks."

"It's alrigh'. We'll go whenever you're ready." And with that he gave John a slight smile, retreating back onto the corridor.

After around 5 minutes, John was dressed and ready to go. The man made his way out of the small, stuffy room and headed down the corridor to the living room to find Jim.

"Oh, good. You're ready." He smiled. John just nodded. "C'mon, let's go. The kids probably terrified..."

"Right." John beaded down the corridor to the door, where he and Jim both slipped on their shoes. 

The older man locked the door behind them, and they both rushed down the stairs. John could tell Jim was on edge and had most likely got no sleep. Knowing that your 14-year-old son wasn't home that night, and was sleeping alone inside a jail cell definitely must have been hard. And so John wasn't surprised that the man's feet were quicker than his breath could keep up with.

"We gotta call at the bank first." John reminded him as the two of them got closer to the town centre, heading underneath the same bridge he and Paul walked under a few days before.

"Right." The man nodded. "You must be hungry... I can get you some chips or somethin'? I think I have a fiver... Maybe-"

"I'm alright, Jim. Honestly it can wait. The most important thing is just getting Mike out, right?" 

The older man turned to John and gave him a sweet smile.

"Aye, son." Jim nodded, falling silent for a short while. "How did my son meet such a great man, eh?"

This was when all the respect Jim had for him disappeared, John figured. There was no point in lying. John had been just as bad as the other men who went with him. He'd fucked him, a 19-year-old boy, and he'd used him. Even if Paul didn't think so, John knew it was true, and that guilt would continue to haunt him.

"I..." He raised a hand to the back of his head, looking away as he spoke. "I met him at the club." John spoke, blatantly.

But there was no sudden break in the older man's walking, no slap across John's face. Jim just nodded, patting John on the back once again.

"You're not... Are you not mad at me?" He asked, voice as timid as a small child.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"What...?"

"Paul obviously cares about you a lot, son. I mean I've never seen him as happy as when he introduced me to you yesterday." Jim explained. 

"But I met him at the club. I..."

"I know you did, son."

"I'm just as bad as the rest of them." His voice was hollow now. "But for some reason, Paul still wants me around."

"Even though you met him there, you don't hurt him, John. I've seen what Paul's like when he gets hurt. I've had to... To pick him up from that place sometimes when they've hurt him." His voice was quieter, as he stared at the floor, hand still firmly on John's shoulder. "You're not one of the men who use my son, John. You don't hit him or... Burn him. I can tell you care about him." 

"I do care about him. I care about him so much."

"I know." Jim nodded. "So please stop beatin' yourself up about the way you met him, and just focus on the fact that you've met him, and what you're goin' to do next..." 

There was a small silence, as John tried to make sense of what Jim had just told him.

"What... What do you mean?"

"Last night when Paul was sobbin' into your chest, you just held him close. You didn't care that your food was going cold, you just wanted to make sure he was okay. I can see how much you care, and I can see that you adore him just as much as we all do."

"I just want him to be safe, Jim. Just like all of you..."

"I know..." Jim sighed, holding the door of the bank open for John.


	23. Sorry

"You saw the baby?" Paul asked, beaming with excitement over the news.

"Yeah! They're only tiny, like a little blob on the screen... But oh my God! It was amazin'!" Georgia spoke, the two of them walking back to Paul's house.

"I bet..."

"So what happened to you when I wasn't in yesterday? Anythin' interestin'?" 

"Not when I was in work, but when I got out... It was... Chaotic, to say the least."

"In what way?"

"Well. John turned up out of the blue... You know John, right?" Paul asked, speeding up his feet slightly as he saw his flat block in the distance.

"Aye. The one you have a crush on." She mumbled the last part, sniggering to herself.

"Ye- Wait what?"

"Nothin', don't worry." The woman laughed. "Go on, what happened?"

"He shows up, and then a few minutes later, the police are at the flat."

"What?" Her tone suddenly changed to be more serious.

"Yeah. Turns out Mike had been arrested... Tryin' to steal from some woman in town."

"What?!"

"I know..." He sighed. "He could have been in prison for two years. But luckily, John stepped in and payed the bail for him..."

"God, you've got one superhero at your feet, Paulie..." The woman sighed in relief, pushing the door to the flat block open.

"Aye. So he should be home when we get in, thank God."

"Yeah. C'mon then." She ushered Paul up the stairs, also wanting to see Mike.

When the two reached the door, Paul pushed it open not even locking it behind them. The boy just wanted to see his brother and check he was okay. God, he mustn't have got a wink of sleep last night. Paul certainly didn't.

"Mike?!" He called throughout the flat, pushing the living room door open.

The boy, who was sat on the couch, stood up to his feet at the sight of his older brother, running up to him and wrapping him in a massive hug. He clinged onto Paul, beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Paulie... I'm sorry!" He cried, Paul's eyes immediately filling with more sadness.

"Hey... Hey... Shhh."

"'M- 'm sorry!" The boy sobbed, Paul holding onto Mike's head, caressing through his curls.

"It's okay, It's alright..."

From the far corner of his eye, he noticed John also sat on the sofa next to Jim. The man gave Paul a slight saddened wave.

"It's not... You do s-so much... And I almost wasted it! All of it and 'm sorry... 'M so, so sorry..." Paul shook his head.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes, Mikey. Yeah?" Mike's sobs slowed down slightly, becoming small whimpers. "I know you regret it alright? It's alright, son..."

After a few more seconds, Mike pulled away from Paul's shoulder.

"I only did it because I wanted to give you somethin' back. You've done so much I just wanted to get you some chocolate or somethin'." Mike whispered. "But I had no money..."

"That's sweet of you, Mikey. But you don't have to. I don't need anythin' other than to know you're safe okay? You and Da, and Geo and everyone here..." Mike nodded, placing his head back into Paul's chest for a few more seconds.

"Hey, Mike?" Georgia whispered to him in a sweet voice, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" He asked, moving his head to look at her from the side.

"Do you want me to cheer you up, eh?" She smiled at him, softly. He nodded curiously in response. "Go and sit next to your Da' then. He doesn't know either..."

Mike did as she said, re-taking his place on the sofa and leaning into Jim's chest. Georgia stood infront of the sofa, in the middle of the room.

"What is it, girly?" Jim asked, holding Mike close.

"Well..." She cleared her throat and looked at both Mike and Jim, as Paul and John obviously already knew. "I'm havin' a baby..."

Jim's mouth dropped open, and Mike's head shot up, eyes widening in excitement at the news.

"No way!" Jim laughed, sounding thrilled.

"Yes!" Georgia smiled, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Oh my God!" Mike called out. "How many months?!"

"One. I'm four weeks soon."

"Who's the father?" He asked, slightly concerned. "Do they know?"

"Aye they know." She smiled, looking at John.

"Wait... John?" Jim asked, all of a sudden looking shocked and utterly confused.

Oh Christ.

"No!" He defended himself immediately. "No, it's my friend, Ritchard."

"Phew..." Everyone in the room laughed, Jim standing up to hug Georgia... "Is he good with you?"

"Certainly. I'm livin' with him too."

"What?" John piped up. "I didn't know this... Since when?"

"Around two days ago." 

Paul just stood and watched the scene play out, smiling at how happy everyone now looked. Mike was even laughing and joking now, as Georgia tried to lift up her corset slightly to show everyone the tiny bump.

"So how's Louise taken it?" Jim asked as Georgia pulled it back down with a sigh.

"Why do you think I'm livin' at Ritchie's?"

"Didn't take it well?" He frowned.

"No... Got a bruise on my cheek, look." The woman tilted her head to face the light and Jim gasped.

"Oh god, she gave you a right crack..." He spoke, appalled, as he traced his thumb over it. "God, that's shockin'..."

"It is what it is. Maybe it was for the better."

Paul looked over to John, who was listening in closely with a small smirk at the Ritchard part. He made his way over to the man, as Mike headed to the shelf, probably to turn the radio on.

"What're you smirkin' at, Lennon?" Paul asked, teasingly, taking his shoes off with a sigh of relief.

"A lot of things actually..."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"How cheery everythin's gotten all of a sudden, the fact your brother's home and safe..."

"Hm..." Paul nodded, looking down to his now discarded shoes. "What else?"

"The fact that Georgia is clearly in love with Ritch." He smirked, keeping his voice at a lower volume. Jim and Georgia were too involved in their own conversation anyway, the woman lighting a cigarette for Jim.

"You see it too?" Paul asked, looking at John like a lost schoolboy.

"Well yeah I mean... Her eyes lit up when Jim asked who the father was. If she's not in love then she's definitely obsessed."

"No you're right with the first part, she's told me she's in love." The radio came on, all of a sudden. "But she thinks it'll never work out because of his and her's background."

"There you go then..."

"What?" 

"Well Ringo's in love with her too. I don't know why he won't just tell her though..."

"Maybe it's just... Hard for him."

"Hm." Was all John replied, seeming to fall into deep thought. 

Paul looked up one last time, and saw Georgia and Mike dancing, Jim smoking a cigarette and laughing at them.

"Fancy a dance?" Paul asked, out of the blue. "You seem like you could do with somethin' to distract you from all of those thoughts in your head."

"Yeah, you're right..." He smiled, watching as Paul stood up and offered his hand.

And as he, John, Mike and Georgia danced to some random song on the radio, all thoughts about Paul's job were gone. All worries about money, about Mike not passing his exams, and just worries about anything just disappeared.

He felt closer to John than he ever had before, and could tell John's worries were also vanishing.


	24. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. Been busy with exams <3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was now a week later, and Christmas was nearing closer. John was putting up his tree and listening to the radio, which mostly played jolly Christmas songs like 'White Christmas' which John loved. 

But the man couldn't stop thinking about his friends... 

There was Stuart, who he hadn't seen since that fateful day of November the 5th. He hadn't seen him for months before that either, and wondered how in the hell Stuart even knew about the brothel.

There was Georgia. A woman from a council house around the corner from Paul's flat, who came from a large family with an Irish and strong Catholic background. Her mother used to knock her about, and her father had no idea any of it was happening. She met Paul through her job as being a prostitute at 18 to earn money for university, then later went on to quit it because John's other best friend got her pregnant.

As well as Ringo, the man who had gotten Georgia knocked up. He was one of John's oldest friends, and was a man of a middle class like John, who worked for one of his father's friends. He had a great job, and earned great money from it which was more than enough to pay for his 4 bedroomed house. The boy's mother had always wanted him to be posh and proper, always sit up straight and eat with his mouth closed. But Ringo never seemed to care or even listen to her, always getting into mayhem with John back in school, and going against everything she wanted him to be.

And lastly... There was Paul.

Paul flaming McCarney. The man who he could not stop himself from re-visiting. If he could have gone back to the time when Stuart was dragging him through the backstreets and tell his past self that he's going to end up in a brothel and fall... Obsessed with a man, he knew he wouldn't believe himself. John wouldn't believe for a second that anyone could make him stop feeling sorry for himself, but Paul... He just managed to do that.

And as a result of that, here John was, hanging up white baubles on the tall, green Christmas tree, absolutely engrossed with everything Paul did. Even just the thought of Paul smiling at him made his heart flutter in a way he didn’t even remember feeling with Cynthia.

Oh God, he’d done it.

He’d fallen in love with a prostitute.

Except Paul was much, much more than a prostitute. He was a boy who even John could tell was born to be big. He had the looks, the movement, and even deep down he had the confidence. Paul had much more to offer in this life than his body to a bunch of 40 year old men. And even though John didn’t know how Paul would be famous, he knew Paul’s place wasn’t in an underground brothel.

John took a few steps back and sat on the arm of the sofa, reaching for his scotch. He took a large swig of it, before glancing around his living room. It was massive, unlike the McCartney’s. He had a TV... Way more furniture than they had. 

John doubted the family even had a Christmas tree, which hurt to think about.

Oh God, Mimi would certainly have something to say to all of these thoughts of John’s. And not good ones either. But John didn’t care what Mimi thought, not anymore. And at the idea of going against what she wanted, a smirk appeared on his face. He’d already pissed her off a lot at the fact he’d split up with the woman Mimi so badly wanted him to stay with forever. And now, he was considering on using his hard earned money to buy things for a family who needed them way more than he did. 

God, she’d be completely mortified.

That’s when he decided it was final. He was going to make this a Christmas to remember for the McCartney’s. And maybe even for himself, too.

The matter of John being in love with Paul also came back to mind. There was no doubting it anymore. John had done the one thing he had told Ringo he’d try to avoid doing, and now he actually was spending more of his money on the boy, just like what Ringo had done with Georgia in the beginning.

But they were together now. They lived together, and John knew that they were both in love. God, why couldn’t they just tell eachother about their feelings? They could live a ridiculously happy life together, go on to get married and have more children. But for some reason, both were just utterly blind to that fact.

They loved eachother, and even though John knew he should be happy for his friends, he couldn’t help but feel jealous.

But why was he jealous? After all, he shouldn’t even be slightly hurt at the fact that if Georgia and Ringo wished (which they both secretly did), they could get married. They could kiss in public, even hold hands in public and not be in danger... He shouldn’t care because Paul would never wish to do any of that with him anyway. 

Paul didn’t love him back, he probably just saw John as his friend who helped him out at a time where he could have lost everything important to him. They’d at least moved past the ‘worker/customer’ status, which made John happy. But John would never be Paul’s knight in armour. He’d never be his Prince Charming.

Because why would Paul McCartney, a boy who had so much to offer, ever fall in love with a boy like John Lennon?

He just wouldn’t.


	25. John would never...

That same Saturday afternoon, Paul was back at the brothel. It was lonely with Georgia having quit, and he couldn't wait to finish for the night. More than ever, he thought. He and Georgia still met up, with the coffee shop she now worked at just being around the corner. 

But for now, once again, Paul still had a customer to entertain. The man may have been the final customer of the day, but that didn't mean that Paul should give him any less entertainment than he had to other customers.

Even if the man's long nails were digging further and further into Paul's sides with every harsh, drunken thrust. Even if the man was calling Paul every crude name under the sun, treating him like nothing less than a piece of meat. 

"That's it, hm-" The man groaned, his face moving closer to Paul's own with his eyes screwed tightly shut. With every word or groan, Paul could smell the alcohol. God, he thought he smelt bad himself, but this man... The smell coming from him was just something unexplainable. Unbearable to say the least. "Fuckin' take it, stupid cunt."

"Oh!" Paul forcefully moaned out, knowing how to deal with these types of men. Play along with them and let them do it. It'd be over sooner if he did that, it's how it always went.

Even if the words did mentally kick him in the stomach, he tried to ignore them. The man was drunk, and he knew this meant absolutely nothing to him. He'd wake up in the morning with his wife or whoever, and have completely forgotten about 'Jamie'. Paul didn't need to spend his free time feeling hurt by what these men felt, because those people didn't care about him.

No, they definitely didn't. But Paul had people who cared about him outside of work. He had his brother and his father, as well as Georgia and Ringo, and of course John.

And John would never treat him like this. He'd never pull his hair so roughly he felt strands of it basically snap off, causing him great pain. John would never call him a worthless slut and mock him when his eyes start watering. 

John too had been through a rough time with his wife, and yet he never came into the brothel and took his anger out on Paul. 

John was better than all of these men, yet for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to realise it.

"Oh! Shit!" A slurred voice interrupted him from his deep thoughts, bringing him back into the present. The man's eyes were still closed, but Paul could tell by the way his mouth fell open that he was almost there. 

"Sir..." He moaned, reluctantly.

Paul didn't expect the hand when it wrapped around his cock, slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to spend more time in the brothel, getting himself off before he went home. The man groaned loudly, before releasing inside of Paul. Not too long later, the younger came too, relieved when he did.

Paul eventually opened his eyes as the man pulled out, also finally opening his eyes.

"Here, slut." The man slurred out once more, sloppily dragging his pants up and reaching into the back of his pockets, grabbing whatever loose change he found first and throwing it onto Paul's cum coated chest. "Fuckin'... I dunno. Shove it up your arse or somethin'..." He mumbled to himself in annoyance, as he headed for the door.

The door slammed shut behind, and Paul groaned. His hips ached, and he knew they'd be bruised from the nail marks.

It was over for now, he kept telling himself.

-

Paul waited outside of the coffee a shop, his jacket wrapped tightly around him as he tapped his foot on the concrete below. He could see the cold December air with every breath, and his legs were freezing from being exposed. After a more few seconds, he heard a voice call to him.

"Paul!" A sort of worried voice called to him. His head whipped around at the voice, as he saw Georgia walking up to him. 

She wore a blue dress with a white pinafore over the top. It travelled to just underneath her knees, as well as one of her older brother's old jackets that he'd given her just before he left home. She often wore Peter or Paul's clothes, as they kept her much warmer than a lot of her own clothes. Neither of them minded either.

"Geo." He sighed in relief, walking over to her.

"God, you must be freezin'." She spoke, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him up and down. "You didn't have to stay out here, you know."

"I know but I didn't wanna go in dressed like... This."

"Nobody would have cared..." The woman reasured him, moving her hand up to press against his cold cheek. "Lord, c'mon... You'll catch your death." With those words, she linked him and led him down the street.

They stayed relatively silent for a few minutes, Paul looking up at the darkening blue sky. There was a sort of redness to the sky, as it was now almost 4pm, and he couldn't help but think it was gorgeous. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Georgia also looking up.

Paul couldn't help but study how much happier she looked. Sure, she didn't hate working at the brothel like Paul did (or still does), but now that she was out... Paul could only imagine how great it felt to be free, almost. He took a look at the new outfit she was wearing, and how it looked way warmer than her previous one.

When he saw the slight little bump in the outfit, a soft smile appeared on his face.

"What're you smilin' at?" She grinned, causing him to look up. But he could see in her eyes that she knew. "My bump?"

"Aye." He sighed, softly. "Bet you're way more comfortable in that dress than the corset."

"Oh, yeah. Course. In fact, if Ritchie had a fire bin in his back garden, I'd set the soddin' thing alight. I'm tellin' ya." They chuckled at her words.

"How are things with you and Ritch?" 

"Well..." She sighed. "Livin' there is amazin'. He's an amazin' guy. But it's just- I just... Every time I wake up in one of the spare rooms, I just wish that I was wakin' up next to him."

"You know how much you wanna be a family. You need to do somethin' about it, Geo. Rather than just hoping."

"I know I do... But it's just hard. You more than anyone should get what I mean..." She spoke, looking forward to the underneath of the bridge as they got closer to Paul's flat. 

The older looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean 'I should know'?"

"Don't deny it, Paulie. I've seen the way you look at John." He went red at the mention of the man he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. As soon as he tried to hide the blush, she caught him, smirking as she did so. "I see you blushin'."

"Give over... He's married."

"Really? 'Cause from what Ritchie's told me, his wife cheated on him, and he was... Lost." She said the last word in a fake dreamy voice. "Until he found you." 

He just snickered, trying to hide his embarrassment. The boy felt something soft brush against his leg, and smiled as he saw Kyrie. He lent down to pick her up, listening to Georgia talk.

"I mean, to me it seems like you both... I don't know... Were there for each other when you both really needed it." 

Paul didn't respond, just watched as his flat block got closer. But he thought about what she said, and began to understand that without John... He'd be a different person. And Mike would be in prison.

God, John was practically his saviour.

But the part about him being John's saviour, he didn't believe it to be true.

"I don't know about the second part Georg-" When the girl looked up and gasped, pausing in her steps as she stared at the car park in front of the flats. "What...?"

The boy turned his attention to look in front of them, in complete shock at what he saw. If the cat wasn't tucked safely against his chest, he would have dropped her at the sight.

There was John Lennon, pulling out a long box, of what looked to have a tree inside of it, out of a taxi. 

"Oh my God..." He gasped, placing the cat back on the ground, as the two of them stared in awe. "Did he... Did he just..."

"Mhm..."


	26. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *filler*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so sorry for the long update. Everything’s just getting on top of me at the moment with school going back in a few months and I have assessments I haven’t done because I didn’t want to and now I’m struggling. I hope you don’t mind the long wait, I’ve never been this long at updating...

"John?" Paul called to the man, slowly walking forward as he stared straight at him. John's head turned to him, smiling when he saw him.

"Hey Macca!" He shouted back, clearly struggling to hold the box. "Uh, think you could maybe... Help?"

Paul and Georgia both looked at each other and chuckled, before rushing over to grab the other end of the box. Paul grabbed one end, Georgia in the middle. The taxi drove away, leaving the three of them.

"Geo, we can handle it." Paul reassured her. The woman nodded in response.

"I'll get the doors..." She rushed to the main door of the flat, pushing it open.

"What... What is this?" Paul asked, following John through the doors.

"It's a Christmas tree."

Paul's eyes lit up in surprise, and he knew if he had a drink in his mouth he would have spat it out in shock. A Christmas tree? He hadn't had one of those since he was little, and Mike had never had one at all. 

"A Christmas tree?" Was all he could say as the three of them approached the stairs.

"Aye..." He struggled, looking as he walked up the steps. "Reckoned that you didn't have one... Seems I'm right."

"You are... God, John. Da's gonna be ecstatic!"

"Aye, Jim'll be thrilled." Georgia spoke, following the boys up the stairs.

"Good."

Once they had gotten onto the fifth floor, the two of them took a sigh of relief, Georgia now infront of them and opening the door.

"Jim! Mikey! C'mere!" She called in an excited tone.

Paul and John stood next to the tree that was stood up just infront of the door, as Georgia went to get them.

Paul couldn't wait to see their reaction.

"What is it, girly?" Jim asked, making his way back down the corridor, followed by Mike.

"Yeah, wh-" They reached the door, both also pausing in shock at the sight. "Oh my God!" The youngest laughed in a delighted tone.

"Who...? Oh my..." Was all Jim could say, placing his hand on Georgia's shoulder to steady himself.

"It was John." Paul added, a content smile on his face at his father's astonishment. Jim's face turned to John, looking at him. 

"Really?"

"Mhm. I thought you wouldn't have one, and everyone should have a tree at Christmas."

"John! It's amazin'!" Mike added in, throwing his arms around John in delight. The older laughed in response.

"C'mon then, lets get it inside!" Georgia added, rushing the four of them through the door.

-

"So, 'ave you thought of any names yet, Geo?" Asked John, who was helping Paul and Mike open up the branches on the green tree.

"Well... Not really." Georgia sighed, watching the three from the couch. Jim at next to her, also watching as he sipped his cup of tea. "It seems like any of the options for past family members are... Well, out of the question. Especially my mother."

"What about Richard's mother?" Asked Jim.

"That's what I suggested... But he said somethin' about how his mother isn’t the best person to be named after..."

"Aye." John added in, grabbing a bauble from the box. "Elsie's very... Well. She's hard to explain." The man sighed. "You'd have to meet her to understand where Ringo's comin' from in that case."

Paul remembered that day at the bar. The day where Georgia told Ringo about the baby, and he and John went to the side. John told him that Ringo never listened to his mother, and Paul wondered if that had something to do with what Georgia was saying.

"How about just some modern names then?" Asked Mike, also placing baubles on the tree.

"Maybe. He mentioned somethin' about the name Zak... But not really any girl's names."

"You'll get it all figured out closer to the time, Geo." Jim smiled, patting her on the back.

-

An hour later, and Georgia and John were about to head home. The man offered to walk her home, as it was dark outside. It could be dangerous, and none of the boys wanted her to get hurt.

“Hey, John.” Paul took the man to the other end of the living room, while the others were talking.

“Hm?” He asked, a confused smile appearing on his face.

“Me and Da’ were talkin’, and we were wonderin’ if you’d like to come around here for Christmas Day?” He beamed, hoping to God that John would say yes.

“Really? You’d have me?”

“Yeah! That is if you’re not doing anythin’ with you’re Ma’ and Da’ or your aunt...”

“Oh, don’t worry about those. My parents are... Out of the question. And my aunt hates Christmas, she’d rather work...” John chuckled, not taking his eyes away from Paul’s.

“Oh... Oh, is that a yes then?” 

“Of course. I’d be happy to, if it’s not a fuss?”

“Definitely not. We’d love to have you here.”

“Okay then... Okay, what time?” John asked, still smiling.

“Around 5?”

“Deal.”

Paul couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be set on Christmas Day :) There’ll be around 3/4 of them x


	27. Christmas ‘61 (Part 1)

"Open it..." John encouraged Paul, who was holding a massive box on his lap. 

"John, you better not have spent a lot of money on me... You spent more than enough on Da' and Mike..." Paul warned him, trying to be stern, but failing miserably.

"I'll spend whatever I like. Now, open..." He told him again, even going as far as taking Paul's hand and leading it to the wrapping paper.

Paul looked at him, clearly suspicious, as he pulled away the paper. Jim and Mike watched eagerly, peaking over John's shoulder. Jim knew what John had gotten Paul, but Mike didn't.

There was a box underneath the paper, and Paul smirked at it.

"You didn't get me just a box, did you?" He teased, a large smile on his face.

"Course not, Macca. Go on, open the box."

It wasn't that Paul didn't want to see what was inside. God, deep down he was on the edge of his seat, his brain was full of anticipation as to what John had actually got him. But he just didn't want John to have spent any more on him than need be.

But let's face it, he was dealing with the soft sap that was John Lennon. Of course it will be expensive. Just like the new radio John had gotten Jim, or the bike that John had bought Mike (Paul and Jim put money towards the bike, but still, it was John's idea...)

"Christ, Paul! Open the damn thing..." Jim urged in an eager tone.

"Okay, okay..." The boy defended himself, moving his fingers to the cellotape which kept the long box sealed.

When he pulled the tape back and opened up the lid, the first thing he did was gasp. At the sight of just a small part of the gift, it was clearly a red six string. You didn't even have to open the box fully to see that.

He was in shock... He just couldn't say anything.

"Do you like it?" John asked, his voice sounding worried. Paul immediately turned his head at that, and once he was faced with John's saddened face, he found his voice again.

"Oh, Johnny... I love it!" Paul replied in a thrilled tone, leaning over and wrapping his arms around John.

"Thank God..." John sighed in relief, hugging Paul back.

"Oh, thank you so much...!"

"It's alright, really." John smiled, pulling away from Paul. When he saw a few tears running down Paul's face, he wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey, hey... You're alright..."

Mike rushed over and picked up the guitar, leaning the instrument against the wall, while John comforted his...

What were they?

"I-I'm sorry..." He sniffled out, accepting a tissue from his father. "It's just... You've done so much for me, John. And everyone here... You've spent so much on me, on us... And in return, all I got you was a fuckin'- A candle and a tea set!"

"A candle and a tea set which I love very, very much!" Paul just snickered, looking down as he dried his eyes and tried to stop his tears. "Macca, how many times do I have to tell you, hm? I don't care about money... It doesn't matter how much money I have, it's what I spend it on that matters."

"But..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Listen to me. You and you're family have always needed the money more than me, and seeing your faces light up at the things I buy you is what matters to me..."

That's exactly what Paul's motivation for work is. The happiness he got from seeing his family's face light up at the sight of something like a new pair of shoes... And John had felt the exact same.

John felt the same.

"Oh, John..." He responded, eventually. His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"So, are you gonna show us how you play? I mean, your Da's already told me how great you are on your acoustic, ay?" The older rubbed his shoulder, soothingly, as Paul nodded. A smile appeared on his face, as he nodded.

-

"I wish we had more, but unfortunately son, this is all we have." Jim called out to John, who was grabbing his coat, as he placed the last of the food down.

On the white, wooden table, there wasn't a lot. There was some carrots, sweet corn and grave, as well as a few roast potatoes and five chicken fillets. 

"Don't worry about it Jim, look at what I got us..." John added, taking his seat at the table next to Paul.

"What?" Mike asked, watching John grab something from his pocket.

"Ta dah!" He grinned, pulling out four Christmas crackers. "Crackers!"

"Oh my god!" Mike called out, taking a seat next to Jim. "Da', look!"

Paul laughed at the boy, as he leaned over and grabbed a cracker. He studied it eagerly, before turning to Jim.

"Right..." The man laughed, taking the over end, but just as Mike was about to begin to pull, he stopped him. "Wait!"

"What?" The youngest whined, pouting.

"John, Paul, are you boys ready?" Jim asked, turning his head slightly to make sure they were in time, which they were.

"Yeah Da'!" Paul called, ready to win against John. 

"3...2...1..." 

The room filled with the sound of crackers being pulled and cheers as Paul and Mike both won.

"Yes!" Mike cheered, grabbing the green hat which had fallen on the floor.

"You let me win taht one, Johnny." Paul laughed, glancing away from the man's eyes for the first time in a while and taking out the orange hat.

"I did not..."

"Did..."

"Paul, go with me next!"

And for the next however long, the only noise in that room was the sound of laughter and Jim's new radio.

God, Paul felt as if he was high...

-

"Please stay the night..." Paul begged, standing in front of John at the door. "Please, we've had such a great night, I don't want it to end..."

"But I stayed last night... I don't wanna take Mike's bed again, the poor kid'll get pack pain, Macca."

"Stay in my bed then, with me." John turned back around at that.

Paul didn't know why he'd suggested it, if he was honest. Probably just because he was so desperate for John to stay. He'd do anything to make sure John stayed.

"Your bed?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh for Christ sake, John. Stop being so prudish." Paul laughed at his confusion. "We've had sex like three times before, stayin' in my bed is literally not a big deal at all."

John stared at Paul for a few more seconds, and the younger began to make his 'sad puppy eyes' as Georgia called them. They usually always worked, and on this occasion, it was no different.

With a large sigh and the older of the two trying to his his smile, he nodded.

"Go on then, Macca. I may aswell..."

-

The two of them were on their way down to John’s house in a taxi, and as they headed down the street to the older’s house, Paul gazed at the surrounding buildings.

“C’mon Paulie.” He urged the boy out if the door, giving the driver the money and leading him towards the white steps.

“You live here...” It was a statement, rather than a question, as he stared in awe at the tall building infront.

“Aye... And it’s freezin’, so c’mon.” 

John lead Paul into the house, flicking the switch on and heading for the wardrobe. The younger reached for the curtains, about to draw them when he noticed something.

A coat of white had began to fall upon the back garden which they were staring at, and Paul couldn’t help but giggle. 

“John! Get over here.” 

“What?” The younger didn’t move from the window, just pointed at the snow.

“Oh, yeah... God, look at it...”

John headed over to Paul, placing his clothes underneath his arm as Paul continued to stare. 

It was beautiful.

A arm slipping around his waist interrupted him from his thoughts, and it took him a few minutes to realise that it was indeed John’s arm.

“Johnny?” Paul whispered, relaxing into the older’s touch.

“Yeah, Macca?”

There was a pause.

“Will you sing with me...?”

“...Why not?” John replied, and Paul looked up to see him smirking. “What do you wanna sing, Paulie?”

“I’m dreaming... Of a White Christmas....”

John laughed at first, before joining in.

“Just like the one’s I used to know...”

“Where the treetops glisten.”

“And children listen...”

“To hear sleigh bells in the snow...” Paul looked up to John once more, a wide smile on his face. John too turned to look at the younger boy, a smile also appearing on his face.

A knock at the door disturbed the pair, causing Paul’s eyes to immediately return to the glass.

“I’ll get that...” John spoke, passing his clothes to Paul and rushing to his bedroom door. “Oh, there’s a case under the bed, if you don’t mind.”

“Right.” He nodded, watching as John gave him one more smile and rushed down the stairs.

-

“Stuart!” John greeted the man, pulling him in for a hug.

The older was wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses, even though it was snowing outside and freezing. He held a present in his arms.

“Hey pal, been a while, eh?” He smiled, passing John the present.

“Thanks! I’ve got yours here...” John smiled, leaning down and picking up a box from on top of the shoe rack. 

“Cheers, John. I’m sorry I haven’t visited your place in a while. I’ve been busy in other galleries around the place...”

“It’s fine. To be quite honest, I’m just in shock that you’re here right now.” John laughed. “We should have a catch up some time.”

“Yeah, yeah we should-” He stopped himself, eyes having turned to the staircase.

John, who was still staring at Stuart, began to frown when he saw the other man’s face change. He went from looking cheery and happy to looking terribly shocked.

“John...” A voice came from the staircase, which caused John to turn around. “John I’ve got your clot-” 

When Paul stopped talking too, John knew something was wrong. 

There was no doubting it, when younger boy also looked incredibly mortified...

“What...?” John asked, staring at Paul, who’s full attention was on Stuart.


	28. Christmas, '61 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I can't even say how sorry I am for the slow update. I've just had so much on my mind and I made other stories that I thought I migt as well finished and as this is an important chapter, I didn't wanna rush it... But yeah, from now on updates will be slower to this book. :((

Georgia and Richard made their way from the car park to the park, Richard having given the girl one of his coats as they headed out the door to keep her extra warm. It was -7°C outside, and definitely snow weather. Richard wouldn't let her leave until he knew she'd be warm.

Not that she minded, she loved the fact that he cared about her. And even if he didn't love her like... that, she knew that he atleast loved her in a way that showed he cared. 

"Georgia!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from over near the swings, and when she whipped her head up, there he was. Harry Harrison, running over to her with a bright grin on his face and a present in his right hand. She ran forward, meeting him halfway as he jumped into her arms. "I've missed you, Geo..." 

"God, I've missed you too..." She spoke into his shoulder.

It had been Richard's idea, him having called up the Harrison's home. They were lucky that Harry answered, and so with that, he arranged for them to meetup. That had been Georgia's second present of the day, her first being both a very expensive night robe and candle.

But seeing her brother for the first time in over a month was an amazing feeling, and she felt as though she might sob. Might was a stretch, as she had already began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Why did you go...?" He muttered into her shoulder, trying to hold himself together.

"Did Ma' not tell you?" She questioned, pulling away from Harry's shoulder and looking into his eyes, deeply. All she could see was hurt and confusion as he shook his head.

"All she said is that you were silly and... And didn't think." Well that was true, she hadn't been thinking and had been silly. But it was typical, of course that was all she had told him. She hadn't given him an explanation as to why she'd slapped her own daughter, just called her stupid and moved on. 

"It- It's more than that..." Georgia sighed, looking up to Richard who gave her a soft nod. Harry looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for his big sister to say something and put an end to his confusion. "See, Richard and I... We're havin' a baby."

His mouth fell open, as he looked back and forth between Georgia. 

"Like... A baby, baby...?" He asked after a few seconds. Georgia just nodded, looking down to the ground in shame. "But... You're not married. How- Oh..." It clicked with him, and his voice softened. "That's why Ma'..."

"Mhm..." A few more tears fell down her face, and she felt so pathetic. Why was she even crying? It had happened now, for God sake. Richard's arm wrapped around her.

"That's stupid..." 

"W-What?" She stuttered, wiping a few tears away and trying not to smudge her eyeliner.

"That she kicked you out, I mean." A weight seemed to lift off her chest at the fact Harry didn't agree with their mother. "I can't believe she kicked you out for that... I mean she's been begging Lou and Pete for grandchildren for years now, and when she finally gets one she... She..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. 

"Yeah, but they're in... In relationships, Harry. Pete's married."

"So what if he's married?" He was clearly angry at their mother, and Georgia was happy to hear that, however didn't want him to go and make things worse by yelling at her. "God, she makes me so... So angry!"

"I know, Harry. But don't go yellin' at her... You know how stubborn she is, it won't change her mind..."

"But... But what she did wasn't right! You two seem so happy together, can't she see that?" At the mention of her and Richard, her heart fluttered. She felt like a schoolgirl, blushing at the mention of her crush.

"She can't... But I'm alright now, Harry. I got Rich, yeah? So don;t go worryin' about me..." She reached forward, brushing a stray piece of dark drown hair from over her eye and to the side. He let her do it, staying silent with folded arms as he looked down. The hint of anger was still in his eyes from their conversation. 

"I can't believe I have to spend the next few years with her." He eventually responded. "I wish Da' was home..."

"I know..." 

They spent a while longer in the park, talking and catching up. Richard also joined in, and they had a great conversation.

Until Georgia began to shiver.

"Should we get goin'? You're cold, Geo..." Richard suggested, and even though she wanted to stay for longer, she knew he was right. It was freezing, probably even colder than before, and she knew it was time to leave.

"Mhm..." She nodded, a sad sigh following.

"Can I come with you?" Harry asked, his voice filled with eagerness.

Georgia had to chuckle... Otherwise she'd start sobbing again.

"No, Harry... You need to go back with Ma'."

"But I don't wanna! Not after how she treated you..." He frowned, and she wrapped him in a hug once more.

"I know, I know... But if we take you with us she'll be even more mad at me, won't she?"

"Hm..." He eventually sighed in defeat. "I can't believe I'll be spendin' Christmas without you, Geo."

Her heart broke at those simple words. It would be the first Christmas that they spent apart in years, always having a massive dinner at their Aunt's house. But there was nothing Georgia could do. It'd have happened some day anyway.

"Yeah, but you'll have Auntie Maria and Uncle Chris, won't you? And baby David, hm? And all our cousins..."

"They're not as fun as you..." 

"That's a lie." She teased, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, next year, can I have dinner with you two and the baby?" His eyes begged, and she smiled.

"What do you say, Rich?"

"Of course, definitely!"

"Good..." Harry smiled, as they began to say their goodbyes.

-

"I can't believe that this time next year, we'll be parents..." Georgia spoke, a soft smile having appeared on her face as she stared out of the car window.

"I know... It's crazy." Richard laughed, fondly, eyes focused on the road.

The radio had changed from playing some random blues song, to playing Elvis. And to Georgia's luck, the song of course had to be 'Can't help falling in love with you'.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_

Christ. Any other song could have been playing right now. There were hundreds of thousands songs in the world, but the radio had to pick this slow, sweet song while Georgia was already struggling to stop her heart from fluttering.

It seemed Richard had noticed her body stiffen and eyes widen, and began to talk.

"So..." He glanced at her slightly, and she turned to give the man a small smile. "It's just... Every Christmas, I go to my parent's house... And I wouldn't want this year to be any different... It's sort of a tradition, you know?" He spoke, in a slightly nervous tone. Georgia just nodded, sensing that he hadn't finished his sentence just yet. "And... I mean I also didn't want you to be alone for Christmas.. So... So will you come with me?"

Richard wanted Georgia to meet his parents? Well, of course we would at some point. After all, they were the baby's grandparents. But from what John mentioned the other day, his mother wasn't the most... Charming of people to be faced with.

"I- Of course I will." He seemed relieved at her answer, letting a nervous chuckle fall from his lips.

"Good... I was scared that Lennon had been tellin' you god knows what, and you wouldn't wanna come..." She sort of froze at that, looking down. "Oh, he has been, hasn't he..."

"Yeah... But it doesn't make me not wanna come, Rich... I mean, I'd still come anyway... Nobody can be as bad as my mother."

"I guess... But whatever John's told you is probably true." He sighed. "But I don't want that to scare you away... She can be difficult, but it's only 'cause she worries about me."

"It hasn't scared me away, Rich. I swear." She sent him a soft smile, but he didn't see. So instead, she did the next thing she could possibly think of in the spare of the moment, and placed her hand ontop of his, which was lying on the gear stick. At the feeling, he turned his head slightly, giving her a smile back. "I promise..."

For the next few seconds, Georgia was deep in thought, looking down to the short plaid dress she was wearing, with a pair of tights underneath, hopelessly. Her mind was throwing thousands of feelings her way, all while she was internally fighting with herself about what Richard's mother would think about her. Then the car stopped, and she immediately looked up from her lap, faced with the high street.

But not the part of the high street she was used to shopping in, no. It was the part that her mother and father would walk her and her siblings down back when she was younger, to get to the train station in order to wave her father off for another few months. The same one that her mother would snap at them for getting to close to the windows of, just in case their gazes had the power to break anything behind the glass.

'Georgia! Get over here... Goodness, if you were any closer, you'd be inside the damn shop! Peter!'

She looked at it, aimlessly, eyes dancing up and down the perfectly clean pavement, not even a hint of dirt on the white tiles. Few cars were parked up today, as it was Christmas, however the cars that were parked up looked... God, incredibly expensive.

"Wh-Why are we here?" She asked, looking around. Richard turned the key in the engine off, the song on the radio coming to an abrupt stop.

"Well, I was prayin' that you'd say yes, because I didn't just get you a candle or dressing gown for Christmas... I got you a dress too."

"A... A dress?" When Richard said dress, Georgia knew he didn't mean any cheap, charity shop dress like she owned. He meant the entirety of an expensive outfit.

"Yeah... My mother likes us all to get dressed up, and I mean _dressed up_ "

"Oh..." A smile finally appeared on her face. "So, you got me a dress from in one of these shops?"

"Of course I did..." He smiled, catching her eyes for a few more seconds longer than she guessed he'd intended. "Only the best for you, darlin'."

"You... Oh my God." She chuckled, breathlessly, staring at the shops around her. "Do you even know what the word 'cheap' means, Rich?"

"Not a clue." He joked back.

And once again, Georgia felt spoiled by the man who made her heart ache in so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will now be 4 parts on Christmas Day, rather than the three I anticipated. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed... <3
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about making a twitter... Should I? :)


	29. Christmas, ‘61 (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heck of a lot of words. But it’s worth it ;) x

The dress she wore was absolutely stunning, in her opinion. It was a pastel blue colour, with white and lilac purple flowers on it, a mint colour representing their stems. It fell just below her knees, and had short sleeves of the same pattern.

At the first sight of the dress, he remembered her let out a loud gasp from behind the curtain, causing the store assistant to giggle. It came with white high heels and a little white bag, and to say she was in love was an understatement.

Georgia and Ringo had discussed whether or not to tell his family about the baby just yet. They had eventually both decided on Georgia getting to know his parents beforehand, not that his Stepdad would mind, but Richard knew how his mother could be. He thought it best to wait a bit longer, just to be safe.

Elsie had always worried about Ringo, but ever since he fell ill for the first time when he was little she seemed to have gotten worse. She panicked if he did the littlest of things, and used to demand the boy have an asthma spray even though he didn't need one. Any mother would worry if their child was ill, but it seemed to all happen at the worst time for her. Herself and her husband had just split, and he had walked out on them.

That same worry she had felt for her boy back then continued to when he was older. Even now he was in his 20's, she still checked up on him daily through phone calls.

Ringo just hoped she'd be okay with Georgia. But deep down, he knew how fussy and uptight she could be. He loved her, but if it came between defending Georgia or defending his mother, he'd defend the younger woman in a heartbeat.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked Georgia, inhaling deeply to brace himself.

"Mhm." She wore her hair in a beehive style, and Ringo thought that she looked truly gorgeous. 

She wore makeup, although Ringo tried to tell her she didn't even need it. But her reason was that she wanted to make a good impression, and so wanted to put the effort into looking good. As well as: 'Why wear a pretty dress if your face doesn't live up to the same standard?", obviously a quote from some girly magazine lying on the counter at the coffee shop she worked at. She'd said it with a bubbly smirk, clearly knowing how untrue and petty the line actually was. But nevertheless, she'd insisted on 'making an effort', and there was no stopping her.

Ringo linked the woman, who gave him a nervous smile as he lead her from the drive to the door of the semi-detatched house with large, oval windows and fancy patterned brick. The family had obviously worked hard for the house, and it showed.

He rang the doorbell.

Elsie was in the mindset that Georgia and Ringo were just friends, which was technically true (even if Ringo wished otherwise). He shouldn't even be worrying this much, but he felt that his mother might be able to read him. Probe into his mind and read his feelings, proceeding to lecture her son on whatever she thought necessary.

But his raging thoughts were soon cut short as the door flew open, his Step-Father standing there with a smile.

"Richie!" He cheered, teeth shining in the light as he patted the man's shoulder.

"Hello, Harry." The man greeted, a brittle smile plastering his own face. Then Harry's welcoming gaze fell upon the woman that stood next to him, and Ringo seemed to snap back into reality. He wasn't about to step into a courtroom, for God's sake! It was just his family home... "Oh, uh." He cleared his throat. "Harry, this is Georgia. My friend."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, brightly.

"You too." Harry responded in the same tone as her, extending his hand out, which she took greatly.

"And Georgia, this is my step-dad, Harry." 

The older man stepped aside for the two of them to enter the spacious hallyway, pointing them in the direction of the front room. He took the pair’s coats, and did his own thing as they made their way through the door.

And there she was, Elsie Starkey, stood at the mantle piece and inspecting her array of Christmas Cards. She wore a long red dress, her brown hair tied in a curly bob just above her shoulders. 

The closing of the door woke him up once more, and he found his voice.

"Oh, Richard!" But her smile didn't seem as kind as Harry's, more like she was trying to hide her real feelings. 

Her gaze now flickered between Georgia and Richard, and the younger man stared right back at her.

"And this, is my mother. Elsie."

"Hello, dear." Georgia gave her a polite smile back, which Ringo knew would have made his mother feel a bit more relaxed.

"Hello, Mrs Starkey." She was good at this. "Richard's told me... A lot about you."

“I bet he has...” And with that, she turned around, heading back over to her chair and taking a seat before reaching over for her cigarettes. “Take a seat, Uncle Alfred and Aunt Janet will be here soon.”

Ringo nodded, pointing in the direction of the three seated sofa up against the wall. Harry rushed off to the kitchen, as the pair took their seats. 

“Uncle Fredrick?” Ringo asked, also taking a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, offering one to Georgia who shyly smirked as she took one.

“Of course. They’ll be here any minute, baby.” 

Ringo cringed at the name, but Georgia didn’t seem to mind, too busy lighting her cigarette to even notice. Elsie took a drag of her cigarette, and the man caught her looking at Georgia’s dress with searching eyes. It was as if she was trying to read the woman without even speaking.

“So.” Ringo cleared his throat, taking the lighter from Georgia’s hand as she stared at him. He felt he may get lost in those gorgeous brown eyes. “Uh... Erm-”

“Don’t stutter on your words, Richard.” She scolded, and Ringo mentally rolled her eyes. “So, Georgia.” The younger woman’s eyes flicked up from the red rug in the middle of the room to meet Elsie’s gaze. “Richard here told me your father is out at sea, yes?”

“Yes.” Georgia beamed, nodding lightly as she let the smoke leave her lips. Ringo watched her lips carefully as she spoke, admiring the light pink gloss there. “Has been for quite a while, now.” She pauses mid-sentence to take a drag, something that Ringo knee his mother hated. “He loves it out there, though we don’t get to see him often.”

“And I suppose your mother misses him dearly...”

“Yeah. Yes, we all do.”

“We?” The woman asked, taking a drag from her cigarette as she waited for a response.

“My two brothers, my sister and I...” And Elsie just nodded, dabbing her cigarette in the ashtray.

Ringo hates everything about this conversation, and had to keep taking drags off his own cigarette to stop himself from saying something to Elsie. He didn’t want to make a scene, not unless he needed to.

But Georgia seemed so nervous, letting out a light chuckle here and then as she tried to live up to Elsie’s standards. He hated the way his mother made the younger feel intimidated, like she was more important than her... And it made him feel a sudden protectiveness over Georgia.

The younger woman’s free arm, which wasn’t reaching over to dab her own cigarette out, was wrapped tightly around her waist, hiding her little bump discretely. It was something they’d agreed she’d do, but when Ringo’s gaze fell down to her free arm and saw how she was clutching tightly around her waist, he began to slightly panic. Her eyes were lightly shut, and it was obvious she wasn’t feeling too great.

“You okay?” Ringo whispered to her, and she just nodded, eyes still shut. “Are you sure...?”

“Somethin’ wrong, dear?”

“Can I please use your lavatory?” She asked, standing up, and Elsie just nodded, an emotionless look on her face.

“I’ll show you where it is...” Ringo responded, quickly dabbing his own cigarette out and opening the door to the hallway.

-

Georgia has been throwing up for the last minute now, hardly taking a pause. Ringo had learned to deal with it by now, however the fact that it was 4pm when this was happening began to worry him a little. Every morning and every late evening we’re the times Georgia was sick, not 4pm in the afternoon...

“That’s it...” He soothed, rubbing her back as she coughed the last of it up.

“‘M... ‘M sorry...” She whispered out, eyes closed as she still hovered over the bowl.

“Hey, hey...” He could sense her worry. “What for?”

“I’ve embarrassed you...”

“What? No you haven’t!” Ringo was quick to defend her. “Look, Geo. If you gotta be sick, you gotta be sick, love...”

The older man just leant over for some toilet paper, carefully wiping the corners of the girls mouth as she slowly leant her head back against the cream tiles. He was careful, not wanting to smudge her lipgloss or hurt her in any way.

“You alright?”

“Hm...” She nodded, opening her eyes slightly and caressing her bump. “I think It’s just nerves...”

“We can go, if that makes you feel better?”

“Oh, Rich...”

“I’m serious. I don’t want you feelin’ ill and uncomfortable here, Geo.”

“No, Richie. It’s Christmas, and I’m not uncomfortable...” The doorbell rang downstairs, and Ringo gave Georgia a strange and unsure look. “I feel better now anyway.”

“Promise?” She chuckled lightly, taking his hand in hers and placing it over her bump.

“I promise. I’m fine, Rich.” 

And at that, he nodded, hearing voices from downstairs.

-

The dinner went well, mostly just Uncle Frederick making jokes about his ex-wife and talking to Harry and Georgia about football, something Ringo knew she liked, having had to watch it with her multiple times when he’d rather have watched snooker.

But it was his mother’s strange silence that unnerved him. Sure, sometimes she spoke to his Aunt Janet about whatever middle aged women talked about, but to be honest, she was quite off.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but it seemed odd to him.

It was when Georgia made another grasp around her stomach from underneath the table that Ringo started to worry even more. The rest of the table were in deep conversation, and Ringo spoke to Georgia. 

“Geo... What’s wrong, seriously?”

“N-Nothing...” She whispered back. He let out a slight huff, before looking back at the table. They were still deep in their own conversation, none having recognised Georgia’s movements.

The man’s next decision was made quick, but he pursued it nevertheless.

“C’mon...” He linked her. “We’re going into the garden.”

Before she could object, she was already rose her feet. Ringo headed for the patio doors, forcing them open and not caring what his family thought of the action. He closed them after him, and lead Georgia away from the window.

“Georgia... I know somethin’s wrong.” He insisted, as she looked over to the large oak trees at the end of the garden. 

“Nothin’s wrong...” She hit back, her tone adamant. “I just need a ciggie.”

But Ringo stopped her before she could walk away.

“Woah, woah... Hold on.” She sighed deeply. “You’ve been smokin’ them like a furnace, lady. You don’t need no more ciggies...”

“Fine.” She folded her arms, stepping back.

“What’s wrong, Georgia? Please, just tell me...”

He could tell when she was lying, and she was definitely lying now. She was hiding something.

“There’s nothing wrong!” She hit back, tone deadly harsh.

“Yes there is!”

“No there fuckin’ isn’t! God, why are you always on my goddamn case! Can’t you just stop worryin’ about me for five freakin’ seconds?! I’m not a fuckin’ child!”

“No, you’re not a child! But for God sake, Geo! You’re only 18 and you’re carryin’ a child! My child!” He called back.

“She’s what?” Ringo froze at the sudden voice behind them, and as the pair recognised who it was, every part of frustration towards eachother left their bodies as fast as it came. “Richard, look at me!”

He turned, furrowing his eyebrows as he did so. Georgia stayed silent, and Ringo could sense how nervous she was.

“Tell me it’s not true...” The older woman pleaded, walking slowly up to her son.

“Mother-”

“Tell me you didn’t get an 18 year old girl pregnant, Richard Starkey!”

“Yes! Yes I did!” She gasped, stepping back slightly. “Okay, now you know, what are you gonna do? Hm?”

“You wouldn’t...”

“Mother, stop this!”

“What?” She whispered as her son finally stood up to her. 

“I’m not... I’m not the perfect boy you thought I was, Ma’! I never have been, and I never will be!”

“Richard...” The woman seemed completely horrified, and as she knew Ringo wasn’t complying with her, she turned her attention onto the scared teenager beside him. “You did this...”

“W-What...?”

“I know your kind, you lower class girls, all the same!” She spat. 

“Mother!” Ringo tried, but she carried on.

“Taking advantage of my son! Leadin’ him into bed...” She cried out, and Georgia just shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Mother! Stop it!” He screamed at her, and her face fell. Never before had Ringo spoken to her like that. 

But he’d said it before. If it came to choosing Georgia his selfish, uptight mother, he’d side with Georgia in a heartbeat. Because... Because he loved her.

“You’re lyin’, Richard. She’s not pregnant.” She chuckled, shaking her head anxiously. “No... This is just some Christmas prank...”

“What?” The man asked, trying to remain calm.

“She doesn’t even have a bump!”

And when he turned to look at the nervous girl, who was standing there afraid, for the first time in that whole night, he understood what his mother meant. There was nothing, well, hardly anything compared to what he was used to seeing, every morning in the kitchen, even though he wished he’d see it every morning in the same bed...

She looked back up at him, and as tears began to fall from her eyes, he rushed over to her.

“Geo, where’s your bump?” He asked, voice soft and caring.

“I’m sorry...” She whimpered out, tears streaming down her face.

“What... For what?”

“I... I tried to hide it.” Georgia responded, looking down to the ground in shame.

“W-What?”

“Binder... She used a binder!” Elsie spoke up. A binder? Why would she... “You daft girl! Don’t you know how dangerous that is?!”

“I’m s-sorry...” She sobbed harder at Elsie’s telling, and Ringo wasn’t having it anymore.

“Get away from her, mother!” He yelled, this time so loud that he was sure the rest of the family inside heard. She froze, staring at Ringo in shock once again. It was like she’d been hit in the face... “Stop yelling at her!”

“But wearing a binder... N-No wonder she was being sick, Richard!”

“Yeah, and if it wasn’t for you being so... Goddamn uptight, she’d never have felt the need to wear it anyway!”

“Richie...” Georgia whimpered out again, trying to get the man to stop shouting at the woman.

“No, Georgia...” Ringo sighed out, moving so that he stood directly in front of her.

He took a deep breath, and felt something falling on him. Snowflakes. Typical, just like some romantic novel.

But was this it? Was he really going to do this? Infront of his mother in the snow?

Yeah, yeah he was.”

“Georgia... I-I care about you so much, to the point where... Where I’d do anythin’ to keep you safe...”

“I care for you too...” She replied as he gathered his next sentence up, talking her hands in his own.

“No, you don’t understand... I care about you you, Georgia. I-I have done ever since I first lay eyes on you...” Her eyes seemed to widen, but Ringo just carried on. He’d gotten this far. “And I care you so much, that I’m not going to let you stand for this... I’m not going to let her yell at you for something like this...”

“Oh, Rich...” She seemed to smile beneath all of the tears, moving a hand up to wipe some away.

“Richard, what are you... What are you saying?”

“I’m saying... I’m saying that I love her, mother.” It was silent for a few seconds. 

“You-”

“And I’m not going to have her be somebody she’s not just for your... Your approval!”

“Oh Richard...” Georgia responded, gazing at him with wide and teary eyes. “I love you too...”

“You... You do?” 

“Mhm...” 

“I...” And for once, Elsie Starkey was at a loss for words.

“I don’t need to hear it, mother. You’ve done enough already...” 

And with that, Richard took the hand of the woman he loved in his own, leading her back through the house and towards his car.

“Do you... Do you seriously love me back?” Richard asked, eyes wide open like a little schoolboy and he peered at her from his seat in the car.

“I have done, ever since I first saw you on the dance floor, Rich...” She smiled at him, tears falling down her face. But Richard knew they were happy tears.

And for the first time in at least a month, she leaned over and joined their lips together. It felt unreal to him, but Christ, it felt right...

“Now, can you please take that silly thing off from around your waist...?” He asked, a tender smile on his face.

“As soon as we get to Paul’s house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - hxrnymxcca


	30. Christmas ‘61 (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened with Paul and Stuart.

_"John..." A voice came from the staircase, which caused John to turn around. "John I've got your cloth-”_

_When Paul stopped talking too, John knew something was wrong._

_There was no doubting it, when the younger boy also looked incredibly mortified..._

_"What...?" John asked, staring at Paul, who's full attention was on Stuart._

~

"I..." Stuart began, but couldn't find his words. 

Paul remained stood halfway up the staircase, as Stuart remained stood in the snow, his mouth agape. But Paul... He'd gone pale. It was clear that they knew each other. But how? That was what John was dying to know.

"Stu... That- That's Paul... I've told you about him over the phone, haven't I?"

"Paul?" His eyes widened, and he finally tuned back to John, who just nodded. "He's Paul?!"

Stuart clearly knew him, any man with even half a brain would be able to tell that. But how come he didn't know his name? Surely Stuart would know his na-

Wait...

Oh God, unless-

"That's not Paul... That's- That's Jamie!" 

He was right. Stuart had met Paul before, at the brothel. Why didn't John think about that in the first place?

"Please..." Paul whimpered from the stairs, now having sat down, gripping the banister like it was the only thing keeping him from tumbling to the bottom.

"I- I have to go..." Stuart spoke, skittishly, as he turned around and began to walk away from the house.

If they just met at the brothel, why were they both so... Horrified to see eachother.

"What?" John called after him, slipping on his shoes and rushing down the path. But the man in front just sped up. "Stu- Wait!"

The older man shook his head, reaching into his pocket for his car keys. He messed around with them in the lock, before eventually opening the car up and climbing inside. 

"Look, just... Enjoy your present, John..." And with that, he shut the door.

John watched in complete bewilderment as his original best friend sped down his street in his black sports car, leaving John stood there, covered in snowflakes that had begun to melt. He ran a stressful hand through his dampened hair, and when Stuart turned the corner, he knew his last option was to ask Paul.

Paul.

At the reminder of the young lad's teary and horrified eyes, John immediately turned around on his feet, rushing back down his path and to the open door of his four bedroomed house. But when he got inside, Paul was no longer sat on the stairs.

"Macca?!" John called out worriedly, slamming the door shut behind him. There was no response, and it only made John worry even more as he rushed up the stairs. "Macca?!"

God, what if he ran away? He didn't have a coat on or anything... He'd freeze in this weath-

He paused when he heard a familiar noise. A light sob, coming from inside of his bedroom...

“Paul...” John whispered out, rushing into the bedroom. And there he was, sat at the bottom of John’s bed, sobbing into his sleeve. John’s heart broke, and he knew that whatever happened must have been serious. “Macca, what happened?”

“J-John...” He whispered out, shaking his head as he stared down at his knees, hugging his knees tighter to his body. 

“Hey, what...?” The man replied, softly, rushing over and taking his seat next to the boy on the dark brown and wooden floor. John placed his arm around around the boy, but Paul didn’t move.

It was silent for a few more seconds, until Paul’s sobbing began to slow down.

“Paul... I- I know he was a client...” John eventually whispered out.

“Mhm.” He replied, burying his head in the knees.

“But... But you’ve had many client. Why does the sight of Stuart being you to tears?” He asked, his voice obviously showing his desperation for an answer. Paul didn’t respond, he didn’t even move. And even though John didn’t want to believe it, there was no other explanation. “He did somethin’ bad, didn’t he?”

There was a pause again, and Paul just sniffed.

“Not him...” He responded in a monotone voice. 

“Wh...” The words died in his mouth. He didn’t know why, they just did.

And then Paul’s right hand moved from around his right leg, and he reached for John’s hand. He took it, not looking away from their now joined hands, and he moved it down his body. To-

To his shirt.

“Paul I-” But Paul just shook his head, and that one simple action made John stop again. John shakily took ahold of the material, and Paul pulled his hand up. And there it was, the scar.

And that’s when John’s face fell, a silent gasp falling from his lips as he closed his eyes. And as much as he also didn’t want to believe it, everything just made sense.

Stuart had been one of the three men who fucked Paul.

“Oh my...” But he couldn’t speak properly, the feeling of hurt and just pure confusion settling in him. Everything began to make so much sense.

That’s why Stuart knew Paul by his other name.

That’s why Stuart hadn’t spoken to him for weeks before the 5th of November. He’d been to busy with his other friends, doing god knows what to however many other men.

That’s how he knew where the brothel was.

God, everything was just so confusing! The millions of thoughts appearing around his mind were beating him up. And then they all turned into anger.

“Did he hurt you?” John asked, trying to hold back his rage.

“John. He wasn’t the man who scarred me...” Paul replied, like he was trying to defend Stuart.

“But did he hurt you when he... When he fucked you?!” 

“John-”

“Because so help me fuckin’ God, if he did-”

“John, just listen to me...” Paul pleaded, placing his hand on John’s shoulder and making him look into his own eyes. “Stuart didn’t hurt me... He was the man who made sure I was alright, taking me home...”

He took Paul home, but from what John remembered Paul telling him, he hadn’t seen from Stuart since then. Apart from today of course. He didn’t even have the decency to check on Paul another day.

“He-He took me to the brothel, knowin’ you were there, and he never even checked to see if you were okay...” 

“He was the one who took you to the brothel that day?”

“Yeah, but... I hadn’t seen him for ages before then. Not even at work! He’d been away on business trips or at one of his other firms...” John explained. “Well, that’s what he told us anyway. He was probably out with those friends of his... Doing- Doing god knows what else!”

“John, he’d made it very clear they weren’t his friends.”

“Business people then. People who treated you wrong, people who hurt you...” And then he took a pause.

God, why was John so angry with Stuart? Sure, the man hadn’t checked in to see Paul and check he was okay, but John was angry before that too. Angry at the fact Stuart had fucked Paul, passed him around like he was some sort of rag doll, and watched as another man fucked him... 

But John too had fucked Paul, taken him in a mindset influenced by alcohol. Had him suck him off... And payed him for it. Then just left, left him to walk home on his own in the dark, time and time again.

He was a nothing more than a fucking hypocrite.

There was no point in telling those thoughts to Paul, he’d only deny them. John had no idea why Paul kept denying those facts... But he did.

“Do you...” He took a deep breath. “Do you know who the other people were to him?”

“No. I just know he didn’t want to be there...” John laughed mockingly, shaking his head. But didn’t say anything. “John... Tell me what you’re thinkin’...”

How could he resist that fucking voice. And those big, doe eyes...

“Why do you keep denyin’ it?” John asked, staring into his eyes.

“Denyin’ what?”

“The fact that... That I’m sat here, furious about my friend and what he did... When-”

“John.” Paul cut him off. “How many times am I going to have to tell you?! You’re nothin’ like them! You never treated me bad, you never hurt me, you only ever treated me with care! I mean, after our first session you came back the next day to give me the full amount. Nobody’s ever done that before, John. I’m lucky if I even get half of the amount I charge. But you came back, because you cared... And John, you have no idea how much that meant to me.”

“Really...?”

“Mhm.” He wiped a small tear away, talking John’s hand in his own once again. “God, John... Sometimes I’d lie there, with other men who treated me so roughly, not givin’ a shit about me and callin’ me every name they could think of to treat me like I was no more than some toy, and I’d get through it by tellin’ myself how you’d never treat me like that... How you treated me like another human being, because you _cared_ about me...”

“I- I do care about you... I care about you so much...” John sniffled out, squeezing Paul’s hand tighter. 

“I know you do, John.” They we’re both almost crying now. 

And before John could even think about what he was about to do, he said it.

“I love you, Paul.” And a tear slipped.

“And I love you too...” Paul sniffed, and John’s eyes widened. “So for God sake, please stop convincin’ yourself that you’re on a level even close to the man who scarred me. Because you’re fuckin’ not. You’re nowhere near close. Infact, your not even on the same scale.”

And this time, there were no buts. John didn’t even doubt Paul’s words in his mind...

Because he loved Paul, and Paul... Paul loved him.

So instead, he just closed his eyes, letting the tears fall, as he leant forward. It seemed like time stopped as their lips joined, but this time it wasn’t lust driving them. It was their deepened feelings.

They kissed, and this time John could taste Paul. Not the taste of watered down alcohol... It was Paul. And he tasted so sweet, like strawberries...

When they pulled away, Paul leant his forehead on John’s.

“Tomorrow, I’m ringin’ up Stuart... I’m telling him that he’s going to get you a job.”

“What?” Paul asked, eyes shooting open.

“Mhm... It’s the least he can do. He’s gonna find you a job at the place I work, even if he has to fire a man, because I’m not lettin’ you go back there... No.”

“Oh, John...” Paul softly laughed out, clearly in disbelief.

And this time, he didn’t object. He didn’t say he was fine, or that he was okay with his job.

He didn’t need to say anything, all he had to do was smile and join lips with John once more, and John knew that Paul agreed with him.

They both agreed that Paul was never to go back to that dreadful place.

-

“We’re home...” Paul called throughout the house, the music coming from the radio being the first thing the two men heard.

“In here!” A quietened voice called back, most likely Jim’s.

The two men both stepped further into the flat, John closing the door behind and following Paul.

But when they got into the living room, they didn’t expect to see Georgia and Richard there on the sofa. And they definitely didn’t expect to see the woman’s head rested comfortably in the crook of Richard’s neck as she slept. 

“Elsie?”

“Mhm...” Richard nodded, smiling down at Georgia.

“Hey, get this.” Jim, who was obviously now drunk, spoke up. Mike’s head rested on his shoulder, as he too seemed to be asleep. “They’re in a relationship now. Finally said their feelin’s, eh?” He laughed, reaching over for the... Vodka on the table.

“What?!” John exclaimed, and Paul just laughed. 

“Aye, Johnny.” Richard laughed too, careful not to wake up Georgia or Mike. He too was also clearly drunk, and John and Paul looked at each other, smirking when they heard Richard speak up again. “And me an’ Jimmy ‘ere were even just talkin’ about you!”

“Aye!” Jim nodded. “And we were guessin’ how long it’d take you two to get together.”

At that, John and Paul both bursted out into laughter.

“What’d you both guess?”

“A week.” Richard spoke.

“A month...” The drunken Jim also suggested.

“Well, you were both wrong.” Paul smiled, trying not to burst into laughter once more as their faces looked shock. “It was today.”

“Oh my... John finally had the balls to speak up!” Richard joked, and John snickered, heading over for the alcohol.

“Somethin’ like that...” John joked along, and poured both he and Paul a large glass. “Here’s to gettin’ fuckin’ wasted tonight...” He spoke as he and Paul clinked their glasses.

And that’s what they did. Once Georgia and Mike had been carried into bed, the other four spent the rest of the night getting what John could only describe as shit faced.

Tomorrow he’d make sure that Stuart gave Paul a job, and if he didn’t, all hell would break loose.

He’d be fucking sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - hxrnymxcca
> 
> Check my tumblr posts to vote on what my next story will be <3


	31. Sister, Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry did the long update. It was my birthday on Wednesday, and other than that I’ve not been in the best mindset for writing.
> 
> I’ll explain in more detail on my tumblr.
> 
> hxrnymxcca
> 
> <3

"Do you not have anybody who can be in the room with you while you give birth, Miss Harrison?" The nurse, with short brown hair and small glasses, asked.

"Can... Can Richard not?" The woman asked, lying back on the bed that she and Richard now shared, a worried look on her face. 

"No... I'm afraid not. No males are permitted in the room, unless of major complications, dear." The nurse sighed, placing her kit back in her box. She then looked up, giving the younger woman a saddened look. "Do you not have a female friend? Or a female you know that can stay with you...?"

"I- Not really..." Georgia frowned, looking down at her hands. "All of my family and friends are male... To be honest, sometimes I think I should have been one myself..." She joked.

The nurse chuckled slightly, before speaking up once more.

"At this point, I would usually settle for the fact that it would be just you and I in the room, but as you are of the age of 18, and still legally a teenager, I'm going to have to ask you to think harder. Is there no women that you could call at all? Your mother, perhaps?" 

"Oh God no..." Georgia shook her head, leaning over to the bedside cabinet for a cigarette. "No. My mother's long in my past..."

"A cousin?" She shook her head.

But as she was lighting the cigarette, a sudden thought occurred to her as she was thinking of family members. She had her sister, Louise, but she was in London... She hadn't seen her sister in months- Hell, years!

"I have my sister..." The nurse's face lit up at that, the bright smile she originally had on her face returning. 

"Sister, you say?"

"Aye. But she's down in London... I don't even know her address." Georgia sighed, taking a drag.

"Not a problem. We could locate her, down at the hospital." The younger woman's eyes lit up as the smoke left her lips. She didn't know whether to be thrilled or completely in shock.

"You- You can?" She eventually responded in disbelief.

"Of course. If you can give us some details... Full name, Age, Occupation. If you know, that is..."

"Yes... Yes of course. Louise Harrison, 28 years old, and I think... I'm not sure of her job, nurse."

"Not to worry, dear. We will make sure we find your sister..." She smiled. "Now, are you sure you want a home birth?"

"Yes. I couldn't bare bein' in a hospital for days on end... I can't be doin' with them." Georgia informed her, looking down to her ankles as she took another drag.

"Not a problem." The nurse smiled. 

They spent a few more minutes in discussion about the pregnancy. How it'd been and how Ringo was feeling about it all. The woman didn't think it was necessary to mention the binder incident that happened the week before, as she now knew it was incredibly stupid to wear one.

-

"Are you alright?" Ringo asked her, smiling down as the two of them walked down the street, Georgia looking down at her lengthy purple skirt.

"Yeah..." She sighed, looking away. But in all honesty, she wasn't.

"What's up?" He asked, immediately seeing through her.

"Just... Just everythin', I guess."

"Somethin' in particular?"

"Well... For starters, you're not allowed in the room when I'm giving birth... Neither are any of you, for that matter..." Georgia frowned, beginning to play with her hands.

"Hm..." Ringo answered, taking her hand in his and letting her finish.

"And so she kept askin' me if there were any girls in my family, and so I eventually brought up my sister." She sighed, as if mentally cursing herself. Which she was doing.

"Your sister that lives in London?"

"That's the one..." Georgia nodded. "I know I should be relieved that at least someone other than a stranger will be with me, but I can't help but worry. I haven't seen her in forever... probably atleast 4 years. She'll still think of me as a child."

"Aren't you happy about gettin' to see your sister again?" 

"Yes but... I just..." She sighed, looking down. "I haven't seen her in ages. And... And I'm scared what she'll say. I mean, what if she agrees with my Mother?"

"Why would she agree with her? Didn't she leave because of her in the first place?" 

It was true. By the time she was 19 herself, she had moved out of the house. It was only when she'd met a man from London four years ago that they had moved down there. She and her sister had never really spoken since, not that she didn't miss Louise every day, because she did. But it just hurt to miss her, so it was easier to just disconnect from her to stop the pain of her move.

"Yeah. But I mean... She's married now. She's got a job down in London, a life... What if... What if she's ashamed of me?" Georgia spoke, her voice practically in a whimper. Her bottom lip quivered, and eventually she broke down. "I-I don't want h-her to be ashamed o-of me!" Georgia cried out, and Ringo immediately stopped walking and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey... Hey, darlin'..." He soothed. "Shhh..." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, but she still continued to sob. 

He held her close, whispering how it would all be okay into her ear. She felt loved, cared for. And even though they were stood in the middle of the street, mascara running down the woman's face, neither were bothered.

"I just- I love her so much... And I don't want her to be a-ashamed of me!"

"Oh, Georgia..." Ringo sighed, allowing the woman to relax her head in the crux of his neck. "She's not goin' to be disappointed in you, darlin'."

"S-She is."

"No, I promise she won't." He sounded determined this time. "I swear to you..."

And Georgia just nodded.


	32. Because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo makes a quick decision.

That day had been New Years Eve. Georgia, Ringo, John and the McCartney's had all planned to meet up at Ringo and Georgia's for the night. It was now 9:30pm, and although the woman had calmed down earlier on today, that subsided worry had began to rest in the pit of her stomach once more.

Ringo had left to go somewhere shortly after they got back home at 5pm. He seemed in a rush and a hurry to leave, as if determined to do something. But that had been 4 and a half hours ago, and he still was not home.

The woman had soon come to the conclusion that all of the worry she was feeling earlier on was caused by her hormones. Louise was a kind woman, although Georgia had no idea where she'd got that kindness from (it certainly was not her mother). She'd never feel ashamed of her little sister, never in a million years, and Georgia cursed herself for ever thinking so.

Yet here she stood, staring down at the telephone in complete fear, the napkin she'd wrote Louise's number on lying next to it. The nurse had managed to locate her number, but had thought it best for Georgia to ask herself. But the longer she stared at it the more she held it off.

The boys would be arriving any minute now... And hopefully Ringo too. She had to do it soon.

So with a quick decision, she placed her cigarette in the ashtray next to her, before dialling the number without a second thought. It rang twice, before there was an answer.

"Yes?" A rather excited voice answered, and Georgia immediately recognised it as her older sister. She froze, her mouth falling open at the voice. She felt she couldn't move, let alone speak. "Hello?" Louise asked once again, this time sounding more concerned.

"H-Hello?" Georgia winced out, shoulders tensing up when the line went silent for a few seconds. The record player she'd briefly heard in the distance had stopped, and it was silent on the other end. "Lou?"

"...Georgia?" She responded, voice almost at a whisper.

"Yes... Yes, it- it's me." The younger woman felt herself choke up once more.

"God, little sister... I haven't spoken to you in... Forever!"

"I- I know..."

"What's made you call?" Her voice was now cheerier.

"Well... Well it's just..." She was about to say it, but stopped herself. "I missed you." Which wasn't a lie. Just hearing the voice of her older sister had seemed to fill a hole deep within her.

"Oh, dear Georgia... I bet it's nice to hear another woman's voice that isn't Mother's, eh?" Louise chuckled.

"To be frank, I haven't heard her voice in quite a while..."

"Finally escaped then, have you?" Georgia could hear the should of a cigarette being lit, and closed her eyes. She wanted one herself, to try and put her mind at an ease, but she didn't dare have another. She'd had enough already today. 

"Not exactly..." She responded, tone a lot quieter this time.

"Hm?"

"Well, you see... That's partly the reason I'm callin'..."

"What? Are you thinkin' of movin' down here, Geo?" Louise questioned, and it was only after she'd shaken her head that she realised the woman couldn't see her.

"Er..."

"What happened?"

"She kicked me out..." Georgia responded, and Louise lightly gasped.

"What? What ever for?!" She exclaimed. "God- I'll... I'll-"

"I'm knocked up!" She blurted out, immediately regretting when she did. This time the line fell deadly silent, and a Georgia felt she could practically hear her sister blink. "And... And she kicked me out..."

"Oh, Georgia..." Louise sighed, sounding saddened. "Who was it, little sister? Was it one of your customers?"

Georgia's eyes shot open at that, her cheeks glowing red and shocked. How did Louise know about the brothel?!

"My- My customers?" She nervously laughed it off, not really knowing what to do.

"Yeah. Harry told me about the cafe you work in..."

Oh... 

"Yeah, yeah the... The cafe. Wait, when did you speak to Harry?"

"A few days ago, he didn't mention anything more than the fact you worked in a cafe." She responded. "But that's not important. Georgia, do you have anywhere to live?"

"Yes..."

"Where? Do you need me to come and get you? You can live with me and Joseph if you need to, darlin'-"

"Louise." She cut her off. 

"Sorry. I'm just worried, Georgia! You can't blame me..."

Georgia was incredibly glad that Louise wasn't angry, and it made any remaining worries of her being disappointed disappear completely.

"I don't blame you. I just want you to listen... Please?" 

"Of course..." She fell silent once more, and Georgia took a deep breath.

"His name's Richard. I met him at the uh- the cafe... We hit it off and one thing led to another." She paused to sigh. "But then I tried to hide it from Mother. But she found out, it all added up... And he took me in."

"Is he carin'?"

"Aye. He is... You'd love him." 

"Do you love him?"

"I do..."

"Good." The happy tone returned.

"But I need you, Lou."

"Geo..."

"He'd not allowed in the room while I'm givin' birth... And I really don't want to be alone. I couldn't be alone, Lou." She begged.

"I know."

"Please, Louise..."

"Hey, stop panickin'." She soothed. "Of course I'll be there, darlin'. Just you give me all the details, and I'll be right back in Liverpool quicker than you can say... Winston Churchill!"

They both chuckled slightly, and spent the next few minutes catching up. Until there was a knock on the door, and Georgia knew it was either John or the McCartney's.

"I gotta go now, Lou." 

"Okay. But don't you worry, I'll be there for you, Georgia my dear."

"Thank you... Happy New Year." She placed the phone back in the holder, and with a wide grin, she headed for the door.

Louise loved and her, no matter her situation, and that had brightened up the entire year for her, never mind the day.

-

"Happy New Years Eve!" The McCartneys yelled, standing in the doorway. John was stood next to Paul, smiling widely and lightly grasping onto Paul's hand. 

But no Ringo.

"Thank you." She beamed, taking the bottle of champagne Jim was holding out of his grasp. She stepped aside to let them in, peering down the street to see if Ringo was there. But he wasn't. "You boy's seen Richie?" Georgia sighed, closing the door.

"No..." John responded. "Why, is he not here?"

"Nope. He left around four and a half hours ago. Hasn't been home since." She placed a hand around her bump, following the others into the living room. "I'm gettin' worried..."

"Don't be worried, girly." Jim reassured her, leading Mike over to a chair in the corner. "He'll be fine, he's a strong one."

"Aye. Now-" He was cut off from John grabbing him from behind and pulling him into his own arms. "Oi!"

"What Macca's tryin' to say, is that we need some music on or somethin'" John joked, squeezing Paul tighter.

"Ah! Fuck John-"

"Paul, you're brother's here. Watch your language." Jim, who was opening up the cabinet bar to get glasses for the champagne, scolded lightly.

"Tell him to get off me..." He whined, teasingly.

"Never..." John sneered, picking him up and leading him over to the sofa.

"You're in an unexpected good mood, Paulie. You usually hate the new year, what's got into you?" The woman asked, rummaging through the shelves to find a record she was satisfied with. There was a pop sound from behind, which was Jim opening the champagne. "And the champagne... I sense somethin' good's happened?"

"Aye..." Paul smirked, making himself comfy whilst lay across Johns lap. "I quit."

Those two words made Georgia pause her mission in surprise, her mouth dropping open. He left? What did he leave for? She knew better than anyone what the circumstances for him working in that job were: He had no O-Level's and couldn't get another job, and Jim couldn't work because of his arm.

But Paul must have found another job, because there was no way the family could do without Paul's income...

"You... You quit?" She now faced Paul, and the older boy just laughed at her shock.

"Yeah."

"But... But what about money?"

"I'll tell you, girly. My son's wonderful boyfriend, John, found Paul a job at his work!" Jim cheered, pouring everyone a glass.

"How?!"

"Well... That's a story that I'm sure Paul will tell you about another time..." John explained. "But I pulled a few strings... Raised my voice a bit-"

"Lost his temper."

"And in the end, Macca here was offered a job." John smiled, taking a hold of Paul's hand and smiling down at him. His gaze was clearly full of love and admiration.

Whatever John had done to free Paul from that place made Georgia beyond happy. To know that her best friend also didn't have to work in that God awful job anymore truly brought a smile to her face.

"So that means my son will never have to go back to that horrendous place ever again!" Jim cheered once more, placing the bottle back on the side and picking up a glass. "So everyone, get a drink, get pissed-"

"Da', Mike's here!" Paul teased.

"Get _drunk_ , because my son is free. And it's all thanks... To John." 

"Jim, I can't-"

"C'mon, girly! It's champagne, it's barely even alcoholic!" He tried to tempt her, as John and Paul walked over for a glass of their own. "Mike's havin' one."

She sighed. "Maybe when Richie gets here..." Jim nodded, and Georgia got back to finding a record.

\- 

Paul and John had begun dancing, Mike staring out of the back patio window and looking at the stars. Jim was most likely pouring himself yet another glass of champagne in celebration. It was clear that he was happy about Paul's new job. Who wouldn't be? And so instead of advising him to take it slow, she just let him, wishing deep down that she could have a glass herself.

The nerves seemed to have worsened, as all sorts of scenarios filled her mind. It was now 10pm, and there was still no sign of Ringo. He'd said he would try to be quick at whatever he was doing, but it may take a while. However surely no task took 5 hours...

And then the front door opened, and Georgia's head lifted up. She rushed towards the corridor, but the living room door opened before she could get there.

It was Ringo alright. However he was soaked through, absolutely drenched in rain. His mop top hair was stuck to his face, beads of water traveling down his cheeks as he took deep breaths.

"Ritchie..." Georgia gasped, looking the man upside down. "Goodness! You'll catch your death!"

She rushed over to the fireplace, followed by Richard. But as she meant for the match, a voice appeared. 

"Woah... Hold on there, Miss." Ringo spoke, instantly taking the match away before she could light it. He placed it on the top mantelpiece, and held out his hand for the kneeling woman to take.

"But... But your soakin'!"

"I don't care..." The music paused, Paul having moved the needle. 

Ringo looked at Georgia with complete adoration and contempt. It was obvious from the glimpse in his eyes that he'd done something, and Georgia was kind of scared to find out what.

"What...? What did you do?" She barely whispered out, looking ever so nervous.

And then something happened which she could never have predicted, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to happen.

Ringo got down onto one knee, and reached into his pocket.

There were gasps around the room, everyone else also completely shocked. But Georgia... She was speechless. Ringo's eyes looked full of determination, but before he spoke, he took a large breath. A breath which showed less nervousness than it did confusion, like he did t know what he was doing himself.

Her heart seemed to speed up, and she had so many thoughts running through her mind.

"Ritchie..." He eventually found his words, looking up into Georgia's petrified eyes.

"Georgia..." He responded, voice just as quiet. "God, Geo... I would start with sayin' how much I love you, but you know that already." He took a long blink.

"Oh Richie, what are you doin'...?" She whispered again, but was ignored.

"But I do, I love you ever so much. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, because... Well, because it makes me happy." Where was all of this coming from? "And before, you were so terribly upset, and I hated to see you like that..."

It all began to make sense.

Ringo was proposing, because of how much Georgia had previously thought Louise would be ashamed of her for not being married. So he went and got a ring, and now he was proposing...

"So please, Geo. Take this ring, and marry me." He basically begged. "Not just because I love you more than I can put into words, but so that you won't be unhappy anymore. You won't have to worry what people think about you"

"Richard." She cut him off this time, her tone more demanding. He paused what he was saying, his lips forming a line, as Georgia now took a deep breath of her own.

Neither of them were ready to get married, not just yet... She couldn't just... Say _yes_ and pretend that they were. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

"What is it, my dear?"

"We both know it's not what we want..." she explained, shaking her head lightly.

"What?" He responded, not even trying to hide his surprise. "But..."

"Ritchie I know that before I was distraught. I was a mess, thinkin' all sorts of bad things. But it's just my hormones, love." Georgia explained, slowly getting down to her knees and taking Ringo's hands, looking him in the eyes. "I know that Louise won't hate me for not being married. I even rang her to confirm it. She's just happy that I'm happy. Because I am, Ritchie... I am _happy_. I'm beyond happy, even."

"But I just hate seeing you upset..." Ringo frowned, squeezing Georgia's hands back.

"I know..."

"I love you."

"I know you love me, baby. And we both know that we don't need a marriage certificate to prove it. Not until we're both ready, at least..."

It was silent for a few seconds, Ringo pulling his lover into a big and soothing hug. 

“God, I-I was stupid...” He stuttered out.

“No. No you weren’t...” She immediately shut that thought down, pulling away to look him in the eyes once more. “You did it because you love me, yeah?”

“Of course...”

“But we’re both just not ready for a wedding yet, aye?”

And with a soft smile, Ringo nodded, wrapping the woman in a hug once more.

But they weren’t the only one’s who’d been touched by that conversation. The two boys, stood hand-in-hand behind the sofa had also been listening, and had been rather fulfilled by it.


	33. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul go back to John’s house to celebrate the new year further ;)

The clock turned 12:00am around half an hour before, and the fireworks had begun. Even now, when John, Paul, Jim and Mike we're climbing into the taxi Georgia had called them, the fireworks were still going off. It was now the year 1962, and god, did that make John feel... weird.

John helped Mike push his heavily drunk father into the taxi, trying his best not to look at the fireworks just down the road. When the man was finally in, Mike and John climbed in behind him, rushing over to take a seat next to Paul.

They waved Richard and Georgia off, who were stood happily smiling at the door. The man's arm was around her waist, and it still made John feel... Jealous. Even though he knew it shouldn't have, it just did. He wanted nothing more right at that moment than to pull Paul into a big hug, and stroke through his curls, but he just couldn't. Not with the taxi driver constantly looking in the mirror. 

It wasn't even the alcohol talking. Sure, he'd had a lot, but he didn't easily get drunk, and by the looks of it, Paul didn't either. He was smiling at John, brightly, giving him the same fond look he had done just hours before.

The taxi dropped Jim and Mike off first, and John helped the teenager practically carry the man upstairs. Meanwhile, Paul stayed in the taxi, holding it for John's return. Both of the boys had planned they'd go back to John's house, to be alone together.

15 minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside of John's four bedroomed house, and he handed the taxi driver the money, before leading Paul inside. He was secretive, walking a few steps in front of his secret boyfriend, his hands in his pockets. But as soon as the door closed...

"C'mere." John smirked, turning Paul around and leaping forward, embracing him in the sweetest kiss. 

A muffled sound of surprise fell from the younger's lips at first, as he let John kiss him, relaxing into the touch. But soon enough, he began to kiss back, a smile tugging at his lips. When John eventually pulled away, Paul let out a comfortable sigh.

"Do you suppose Richard and Georgia will get married some day..." He asked, his eyes falling down to the wooden floor beneath the two.

"One day, for sure..." John nodded, his movements more careful now as his hands began to take Paul's coat off. 

"And do you think we'll ever get married...?"

It was silent for a few seconds, John stood infront of Paul with the younger's coat in his hands as he stared at the pockets, thinking of an answer.

"I hope so." He responded, not prepared for the sad and longingful look on the man he loved more than anyone's face. "But, hey, it's like Georgia said... The two of them both know they love eachother, and they don't need a marriage certificate I prove that..."

"I know, but there's just somethin'... Somethin' glamorous about weddings." He finally looked into John's eyes. "Maybe I've just been missin' out on glamour recently, that's all."

John smiled softly at him, before shrugging his own coat off. 

"I'll just be happy for us to be able to go outside." He explained, struggling hooking the black Macintosh around the hook. But Paul's response was delayed.

John turned back around.

"I am outside." He simply responded, a light smile on his face.

"What? What do you mean, love?" 

"I'm not in the brothel anymore. Just bein' out of that place makes me feel I'm outside." Paul spoke, taking John's hands in his own.. "And it's all thanks to you. The way you demanded I have that job at the gallery... And the way you promised with such confidence that I'd never have to step foot in that awful place again with such determination..."

"Oh Paul..."

"And you kept your promise. And now, as cheesy as it sounds, I'm free. I have an actual life now, with a job I can actually tell people about. I don't have to lie and say I'm a teacher anymore..."

"A teacher?" John lightly chuckled, his eyes almost watering as Paul spoke.

"Yeah." Paul laughed back. "None of it would have been possible without you."

"That... I..." John just sighed, looking down to the ground. "You make me sound so amazin'..."

"You fuckin' are!" John just snickered at that, surprised when Paul's hands squeezed his, bringing his vision back up to his boyfriends. "And I hate the fact you don't realise it. I'd still be in there, probably being pounded into by some sort of Male alcoholic as we speak, if it wasn't for you. You categorise yourself as one of those people, but you're anythin' but. You're handsome-" 

"Stuart's handsome."

"You're not just handsome in looks, John. In your heart and your soul. And you're so gentle..." He explained. "And god, how many more things am I going to have to point out to you about yourself before you give in and just say 'alright'? Because that... That would make my year more than you could imagine."

As John listened to what Paul had to say, he really began to think. It was a new year, and for the first time in a long while they were alone, in a place where the walls weren't tinted yellow from smoke. A place that didn't smell like sex and alcohol.

And he had a man in front of him, who even though he loved so much, he kept pushing away when things fit to intimate because he didn't want to hurt him anymore. But Paul was adamant on the fact of John's gentleness. His eyes were almost burning into John's own, and he wanted it. John could just tell he longed for it.

And then.

"And how much longer are you going to just gawp at me, before you take me in your arms and whisk me away to the bedroom...?" His tone was quietened and slow, and those eyes...

Who was John to refuse such gorgeous eyes?

Without letting his thoughts build up, he did what Paul wanted. And this time, he knew 100% that it was what he wanted. He leant down, swooping Paul off his feet and beginning to carry him bridal style up the stairs.

The younger boy giggled, and stared into John's eyes as they reached the top. He playfully flailed his long legs around, letting John carry his body into his own bedroom. John placed him on the bed, peppering his neck in kisses, before pulling back.

"One minute, love. Let me just..." He rushed back over to the bedroom door, shutting it and taking his shoes off.

Paul just lay sprawled out on the soft pillows of the double bed, loving the feeling of the silk sheets beneath him. They felt much nicer than anything he'd lay on before, even his own bedsheets. 

The now naked John, apart from his underwear, lay on top of Paul, grinning down at him as he undid the button on the younger's pants. His movements gradually became more slow, as he pulled the boy's pants from his figure and threw them on the floor. 

He kissed Paul one more time, ever so lovingly, before stopping his hands at the buttons on Paul's checkered shirt. He placed his hand lightly over his stomach over the shirt, slowly caressing the material.

"Go on..." Paul encouraged him, sweetly.

And at those words, John's hands began to undo his shirt. He started from the top button, growing slower when he had reached the halfway mark. But Paul wanted this... The hand over his own proved that.

John undid the buttons, not having seen the sight of the scars on Paul's stomach in a rather long time. 

He hated the thought of Stuart being there, watching this happen. The thought of Stuart fucking Paul, with two other men watching and listening along. It made him want to cry, and so he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

He shakily leant forward, his mouth gently brushing along the harmed skin. Until he turned the movement into a kiss. He kissed every single part of Paul's stomach, basically claiming him as his own. He wanted Paul to know how much he meant to John, but he had a feeling the younger's boy already knew.

"Paul...?" He whispered, eyes still closed.

"Hm?" Paul hummed.

"I'm going to make love to you now. Is that alright?"

"That is more than alright..."

And so with those words, John moved back up Paul's body, kissing every part until he reached his lips. Their lips joined again, as John began to mess with the hem of Paul's underwear. Paul's hands also began to play with John's, slowly pulling them down.

The younger snaked his left hand sneakily around the base of John's cock, and his older boyfriend moaned at the touch he'd forgotten how good Paul's soft hands actually were on him. He soon returned the gesture, his own hand wrapping around Paul's cock.

The younger didn't gasp like John was used to, he just simply hummed. And that reaction was all John needed to know that Paul wasn't faking any of this. The cock that was now stiffening in his hand was actually enjoying this, and John's hand slowly moving up and down his mediocre length felt good to him. Paul also began to move his own hand, and John groaned at it, not expecting the gesture.

They could both feel themselves getting more and more turned on, and eventually John knew that this was enough. He wanted to make love to Paul, and the most amazing and exciting part for him was that he knew Paul definitely wanted it too.

They took things slowly, John taking his time when stretching Paul. His two fingers exploring the entirety of Paul's insides, making a brittle moan fall from his wetted and over-kissed lips. And when John's third finger began stretching his newly re-discovered tightness, he found the place that drove Paul crazy.

Paul moaned out, louder now, as John's three, long fingers began to repeatedly hit his prostate. And if that wasn't enough for John's arousal to completely take over any normal thought in his mind, then he figured nothing would be. He was hard, and soon enough he realised it wasn't just him who needed fulfilling.

"John... God, baby. I need you inside of me..." He breathed out, eyes closed.

"Alright love, alright..." John himself couldn't stand another second not being inside of his moaning boyfriend, and so retreated his fingers.

He let out a whine, which made John chuckle. That noise seemed familiar to John, and it dawned on the man that maybe not all of Paul's previous noises were forced.

But once again, soon enough John's cock was lined up with Paul's stretched hole. John had had the privilege to stretch him this time, which had felt amazing. And even though they'd done this a couple of times before, it still felt to John like their first. Because this was the first time that Paul was actually John's. 

John didn't have to share Paul, and Paul didn't have to be shared.

He pushed in, and was delighted at the wanton moan that Paul let out. It made him push his way deeper into the boy, who having not had any sex in atleast a week and a half, was very aroused. This was the longest he'd gone without sex for a long time, and having John put an end to that reign felt so thrilling to him.

"Move, please... Please move, John." John nodded, even though he figured Paul probably had his eyes shut, and began to move.

Paul was morning with every hit of his prostrate, and with every thrust, John got faster. To the point where Pul was almost screaming his name.

"John! Oh, fuck!"

John leant down to kiss Paul, trying to muffle the moans incase any of the neighbours weren't out at the pub as he originally had figured they would be.

But after a short while, everything became too much for John. He was groaning into Paul's mouth, trying his best to swallow down Paul's moans. He was close, so close, and as he grabbed his boyfriend's cock, he knew that Paul was getting close.

With a gasp of air, John pulled away from Paul's lips, watching as Paul's head turned from side to side. The pleasure he'd been deprived of for a week was all flowing back to him at a rapid pace. John's hand was moving so fast on his cock now, and Paul's rim was beginning to clench around John.

"C-Close, John..." Paul panted out.

"Fuck, me too, Macca-" He was interrupted by a deep groan leaving his own lips as he couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer. 

John came inside of the moaning mess beneath him, riding out his orgasm and wanking Paul off even faster. Not long after, Paul came too.

"John!" He cried out as he came, his mouth falling wide open as he let the liquid land on his thighs, as well as John's hand.

When they'd both settled down slightly from their orgasms, John began to pull out, trying to catch his breath. He fell down next to Paul, trying his best to pull the younger closer to him.

"Fuck..." Was all John could say, listening to Paul hum in pleasure from snuggling into the sweaty John's side. 

"That was amazin'..." They both laughed slightly, before the room fell into silence once more.

And then Paul seemed to have heard something, his eyes flying open and looking straight towards the window. Through the slight gap in the venetian blinds, a ray of colours seemed to fill the sky. They were fireworks, and John felt himself grow... Butterflies at the sight .

"Like the first time we met..." Paul pointed out, smiling as John hugged him tighter, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Mhm... November 5th, 1961."

"The best day of my life."

"The best day of mine, too..." 

And there they lay, on John's silk sheets, the older of the two holding onto the younger as tight as he could.

Because they'd found eachother, they'd both saved eachother, and at that moment in time, everything felt absolutely amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the long update. A week is literally just... Obscene for me. But idk I just felt really down the past week, and I felt bad about my writing. I’ve been trying to write this chapter for literally the past week but I never thought it good enough.
> 
> But anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is the second to last chapter of the book too, which means that the next chapter is the epilogue. And of course, the ending for this book wouldn’t be a good one, unless it skipped a few months for a special something. :))))
> 
> Take a guess at what.
> 
> Anyway, it’ll maybe take a while, I’ve been thinking a lot on how to write the final paragraph (and I mean a lot) so it will probably take a lot of planning and shit too.
> 
> Anyway, if u wanna see what I do when I’m trying to write whilst having what my friends call a ‘Liza Moment’, follow my Tumblr-
> 
> hxrnymxcca
> 
> And thanks for waiting! :)) 
> 
> (Also check out my other story. Ok I’ll go now.)


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG. LIKE OVER 4000 WORDS LONG. 
> 
> BUT IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!

A few months later, and things were still going incredibly well for both of the couples. Paul's job at the art gallery along with John was one he loved very much, a hell of a lot more than his last job. He rarely thought about the days when he worked at the brothel, there was no need to, really. He, John and the rest of his family were happy and that was all Paul wanted.

Georgia was now 8 months and two weeks pregnant, still living with Ringo in the same four bedroomed house, awaiting the arrival of the baby. She wasn't due for around 2 weeks, her due date being the 10th of August. But every day was a day closer, and neither her or Richard could hardly wait.

The two of them were resting in the living room, watching some programme on the small black and white TV, hardly paying any attention. The woman had her head rested in the crux of Ringo's neck, smiling happily as she dozed off. It seemed to her like she spent most of her days in and out of sleep.

"Shit." She murmured into Ringo's neck, grasping him tightly as she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. The man's gaze quickly turned away from the game show on the TV and down to his girlfriend, a gust of worry shooting over his face.

"Geo?" He asked, clearly concerned as he slowly moved her head away from his shoulder to look over her face for any hint of pain. She had her eyes closed, her hand caressing her own stomach. "You alright?"

She nodded, and after a few more short seconds, she laughed the previous twinge of pain away, opening her eyes. 

"Just a kick." Georgia chuckled, smiling when a relieved look fell over Ringo's face.

"Well, your sister should be here any time now..." The man explained, shifting up to his feet to find Georgia some more cushions.

"Was that her on the phone before?"

"Aye." He called back to her, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, and Paul called too."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah. He said they were going to pick up Mike's O-Level results any time today. He's scared shitless, apparently." Ringo informed her, searching their storage cupboard for more cushions.

"Bless. He'll be fine, he's a smart boy." 

"Aye. But if anythin' though, Paul's more nervous about his results than anyone."

"I bet." The man returned not long after, carrying two grey cushions in his arms, kneeling down next to her and moving her forward slightly to place them behind her. "I can't believe I slept through all of that..." She sighed, taking the other cushion from her boyfriend's grip and placing it over her stomach.

"Don't worry about it, Geo. You're gonna need all the energy you have soon." He teased, fondly.

"Aye. I'm just glad it's not twins..."

Just as Ringo was about to sit back down, there was a knock on the door, and his eyes immediately fell back down to Georgia's.

"Will that be... Is that Lou?" She gleamed, trying to stand up.

"Woah, woah..." The man placed his hand on her shoulders, steadying her and keeping her from standing. "Probably, but you stay here. I'll go and get it, alright?"

"Alright. But make sure she comes straight in here, I want a much needed hug from her." She playfully pouted, and with another chuckle, Ringo made his way to the door.

He swung it open, and there she was. Louise Harrison, the oldest of the four children, a bright smile on her face. It reminded Ringo of the smile Georgia had, and it was at that point that he realised how much alike they actually both looked.

"You must be Richard?" She smiled, placing her two cases down next to her and extending her hand for him to shake.

"Aye, that's me." He nodded.

"My little sister in here, by any chance?" 

"Yeah." Ringo nodded once more, leaning down and picking the two purple cases up, stepping aside to let her in the house. She closed the door behind her, and the man nodded in the direction of the living room. "Follow me."

Georgia was still sat in the same place, her eyes looking straight at the door as she waited in furious anticipation to see her sister again. And when the woman walked in, her blonde hair tied up in a neat beehive, a long summer dress on, she almost cried.

"Oh my god!" Georgia exclaimed, extending her hands out for a hug, and Louise rushed straight over to her, accepting the hug gladly, with great caution. "God, I've missed you, Lou... So much..."

There was a sniff from the older woman, who had her face burried in Georgia's soft brown hair.

"I've missed you too..."

Ringo watched it all play out, a wide smile on his face as he felt his heart be filled with warmth once again

-

John and Paul walked behind Jim and Paul, as the four of them entered the main doors of The Liverpool Institute. The older of the two kept giving Paul these little reassuring glances from his side, and every so often, allowing their hands to brush against eachother. Chills traveled through his body at the sensation.

The four paused infront of the doors to the main hall, and Paul looked around. He prayed to god that Mike had passed, not that he didn't have complete faith in his younger brother. The boy was a smart and determined child, but being here once again, standing in his old school, brought all the memories back. 

How he'd sit in the back of lessons, biting his nails and looking out of the window, wishing he was anywhere other than in his classes. Nobody tried to help him through the loss of his mother at school, they didn't understand why he'd always run out and take his place on the cold bathroom floor, hyperventilating and crying, trying his best to just _breathe_. And all he ever wanted to do was go back to people who felt the same as him. And those people were at home, not at school. 

That was his downfall, but Mike wasn't like himself, and that was why he knew Mike would pass.

He wasn't going to fail.

"Alright, Mike. Your in after Jacob, okay?" The woman he didn't recognise at the door smiled down at the young boy, and he just nodded in reply.

'Jacob' came out soon after, a wide smile on his face and an envelope in his hands, and that was Mike's queue time go in. But first, he turned around to face his brother, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Go on, Mikey." Paul reassured him, rubbing his shoulder, gently. "You're going to do brilliant."

With a deep breath, the boy nodded, and without another thought, he walked through the doors. Jim took a steady breath, and John placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Paul's anted nothing more than for John to pull him in for a comforting and calming kiss, but it wasn't possible. Not for now.

It was a few more seconds until Mike came running out of the door, an ecstatic smile on his face as he clutched the envelope in his hands. He ran straight up to Paul, attacking him in a bear hug.

"I passed! Oh, I passed, Paulie!" He cheered, burying his face beep into Paul's chest.

And Paul cheered along with him, leaning down to pick his younger brother up. Jim and John both let out a thankful sigh, and watched as Paul and Mike hugged it out, Paul beginning to sob.

"Hey, Macca..." John laughed, fondly, rubbing his shoulder. "You're alright... Don't cry."

"Don't cry, Paulie..."

"I'm just so happy." He tearfully laughed, hugging Mike impossibly closer.

Richard and Georgia would be incredibly relieved to hear the news, and so that's where the four headed.

-

Louise had been around at their house for 6 hours now, and the three of them were laughing and joking. To be honest, Georgia had almost forgot about the baby inside of her multiple times, until a sharp kick would remind her of it. She'd take Louise's hand each time, placing it over her bump with heart pride.

The the three were now comfortable on the couch, watching the TV still as there was nothing else they could do. Georgia couldn't stand for too long, feeling like she was going to pass out after a few seconds each time she tried.

But today, Georgia was more reluctant to move at all. Part of Ringo figured it may have been because she finally had her sister next to her, another woman in her presence and she didn't want to leave her. But another part of him was beginning to get berry skeptical.

Every so often, the woman would adjust the pillow behind her, her face scrunching up slightly as she seemed to be in slight pain. And these... 'Kicks'... She didn't react the same to them as she had done in the last few weeks, they seemed like they were aching her...

And so he kept his eye on her, looking for more suspicious actions from his girlfriend from the opposite end of the sofa. 

At this particular moment, she was snuggled up in her sister's neck, the older woman's hand around her shoulder as she rested her head on top of Georgia's. It was incredibly sweet, and Ringo didn't feel like interrupting it until he was sure that something was definitely up.

-

It was now 6pm, around an hour later, and Georgia was lightly asleep still in her sisters embrace. Ringo and Louise were having a great conversation about alcohol, and were getting to know eachother very well.

And then the sleeping figure seemed to jump out of sleep, her eyes shooting wide open as she burried her head deeper in Louise's neck. The woman hushed her, trying to sooth the woman.

"Mhhh... Hurts..." She murmured out, and Ringo quickly stood up, rushing to the other side of her. Her body began to relax, Ringo's hand caressing the bump slowly.

"Oh darlin'..." He whispered to her. "I don't think that's the baby kickin'..." Her eyes filled with horror, and she looked up to her sister, looking for her to either confirm or deny what her boyfriend was saying. 

"Oh, dear sister... I think Richard's right..." Louise sighed.

"No... No it- it can't be." She looked completely horrified. Ringo made eye contact with Louise, and a worried glances filled both of their faces. "No, i-it's not due for another two weeks!"

"Geo, when was your last pain?" Richard asked, his tone soft.

"Around... Around 20 minutes ago, I think. I was asleep, I hardly felt it..." 

"Georgia, dear. I think we should call your midwife now." Louise spoke. "You're most likely in labour."

"No. The baby's early... I can't be in labour."

"This baby's got to come our sooner or later." She added, and Georgia looked like tears were beginning to spill from her eyes.

"Hey, baby. Don't cry, darlin'." Ringo told her, rubbing the woman's arm comfortingly. "This is a good thing, we're going to meet our little son or daughter soon." He smiled.

"I know... But I'm scared." She whispered back.

"You have nothing to be scared about. As long as we call the midwife as soon as possible, Geo, you'll be in good hands." Ringo told her, and Georgia nodded.

"Okay." 

"Alright, Richard, I'll try and get her walking around. You think you can call the hospital?"

"On it." 

As quickly as he could, the man stood up, rushing to the telephone in the hallway. He picked up the phone, grabbing the piece of paper with the midwife's details on and dialled the number with his free left hand.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening...

The phone rang twice before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mister Starkey... My girlfriend, Georgia... I think she's in labour." He rushed out.

"Alright." The woman, who he didn't recognise, spoke. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"We think around twenty minutes... We're not actually sure."

"Alright, and have her waters broken?"

"Not just yet..."

"And how long are the pains lasting?" She asked:

"Around 20-30 seconds, maybe?"

"Alright." He could almost hear her nodding. "I think Georgia is in labour, Mister Starkey."

"Oh my God..." The man whispered out, not being able to help a smile breaking out on his face.

"I'll send Georgia's district midwife out now, she will be there as soon as she can."

"Alright, thank you." 

The line went dead, and just as Ringo was about to let out a laugh of joy, there was a knock on the door.

-

John was stood hand in hand with Paul, Mike having just eagerly knocked on the door of Richard and Georgia's house. He had his test results clutched tightly in his hands, and was ever so proud of them.

Less than five seconds after he knocked, the door was thrown open. There was Ringo, stood there with a very excited smile on his face.

"I passed, Richie!" Mike called out, and Ringo's smile grew impossibly wider. 

"That's brilliant!" He cheered, moving aside for all of them to step inside.

John could just tell that something was going on with his original best friend. He was clearly over the moon about something, even going as far as picking Mike up from the ground and spinning the boy around, much to Jim's entertainment who bursted out into fits of laughter.

Just as John was about to ask what was up with the man and what had caused him to end up in such a pleasant mood, a noise came from the living room.

It was clearly Georgia, a deep groan falling from her lips. 

Paul clearly didn't like the sound of that groan, sensing his best friend was in pain. He shot his boyfriend a scared look, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room with him.

And there Georgia stood infront of the mirror, wearing a long mint coloured dress, her white heels kicked off and laying next to the TV set. Paul immediately rushed over to the hunched over girl, whispering something to her. A blonde woman, who John assumes was Louise Harrison, stood next to them.

For a few more seconds, Paul just rubbed Georgia's back, until the pain began to subside. She took deep breaths, trying to steady her breathing.

"The midwife's on her way." Ringo informed the woman, who just nodded, her eyes still on the ground.

He turned around to give his friend a pat on the back, and when he saw the even wider smiles on Mike and Jim's faces, he knew that Richard had told them.

And just as John was about to congratulate his best friends, a noise came from behind him. It sounded like the water hitting the floor, and when John turned back, he noticed Georgia's waters had broken.

There was no denying it, Georgia Harrison was in labour.

-

A lot had happened in the last hour and a half. 

First, Mike had the suggestion for Georgia to be moved upstairs and changed into something more comfortable. They'd all helped her upstairs, the rest leaving as Louise helped her change and get into bed.

Ringo and Paul went back into the room, spending as much time with her as they could until the midwife arrived.

Words of love were exchanged between the couple, and Ringo reassured her that everything would be okay and that she was brave. He hated seeing her in so much pain, neither did Paul or Louise, or anyone for that matter, but they all knew that it would be worth it.

The midwife walked up the stairs just as Georgia was in the middle of a contraction, and Ringo gave her one last kiss, Paul giving her a big hug and ruffling her hair, before the two of them reluctantly exited the room, leaving the woman in the hands of the midwife and her sister.

And now, around an hour after they left the room, Ringo and Paul were sat with the rest of them, all five of them downstairs in the living room. Jim had mopped up the mess from when Georgia's waters had broke, and after that, he took his seat.

Paul was sat in John's lap, leaning into his neck as John reassured him everything would be okay, and Mike flicked through the record shelf in the corner of the room, trying to find Georgia's favourite record: 'Dream', by Roy Orbison. He figured it may bring her some comfort if she could hear it, and the kind gesture made Ringo smile.

And they waited.

-

Every time Paul heard either a scream, a reach or deep groan come from upstairs, he clutched tighter into John's jacket, shifting his head in the crux of John's neck. John happily accepted the gesture, nuzzling his head into Paul's hair as he planted the strands of dark hair with loving kisses.

"I'm scared..." Paul whispered to him, a frown on his face.

"Why, darlin'? She's gonna be fine, she's a strong woman." John reassured him.

"I know she's strong, John. She was always the one who could stand up for herself... She stood up for me on multiple occasions too..." He explained. "But... What if it's not as easy as clipping some old punter over the head or ear, or telling them to fuck right off... I mean, this is a whole other life..."

John pulled him closer, listening carefully as he spoke.

"I mean, she sounds so, so _hurt_..."

"Like you said, Macca. This is a whole other life she's givin' birth to, ay? Of course she's going to be screamin'."

"I know... But she's my best friend, y'know? Infact, she was my only friend for quite a while... And to hear her in pain... It's just-" A scream came from Georgia up the stairs, and Paul tensed again.

"She'll be fine..." John soothed, running his hands through his hair.

The door to the living room swung open, and Paul quickly slipped from John's lap and sat on the sofa. Luckily, it was only Louise there, and she didn't even give Paul or John a second glance, but they had to be careful never the less.

"She's 9 centimetres dilated." Louise explained, a bowl of warm water in her hands, and Ringo stood up.

"Has she had it yet?" He was also ever so worried.

"No-"

"Is she alright?" His voice came again.

"C'mere, son..." Jim spoke, standing up and walking over to Ringo, who was stood looking absolutely horrified.

"She's fine. The baby's not breach, which means the process will most likely run as normal." A sigh of relief fell from everyone in the room. "Alright, I'll go back up, but don't worry, we'll tell you when the baby's born."

As Louise turned to return upstairs, John lifted Paul up onto his knee, kissing him gently once more.

John always knew how to make Paul feel so incredibly safe.

\- 

Georgia was lay on the bed, surrounded by pillows and sheets, as the nurse held the fetoscope to her stomach. She was panting, her eyeliner running down her face as she sweat like she had never done before.

Louise was by her side, squeezing her hand tightly and whispering to her how she was doing amazing. 

"Okay, Georgia. I'm just going to check how many centimetres you are, alright?" Georgia nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt another pain. 

"God!" She seethed.

The contractions were less than every five minutes now, and she'd been lying in this bed for god knows how long. The pain just got worse and more intense, and if it wasn't for knowing that her loving boyfriend and the rest of her family, besides Harry, were downstairs, she feared she may have given up.

"Alright... You're ten centimetres, love." The nurse said, placing her gloves over her hands. 

"What does that mean?" She asked, looking around worriedly. "Lou... Lou, what does that mean."

"I-" Louise looked to the nurse, in hopes she could explain.

"It means it's time for you to start pushing."

"I- I can't..." She breathed out, she was so tired...

"Georgia, listen to me, darling..." Louise spoke, watching as the nurse lay down a cloth for when the baby arrived. "You're so strong, Georgia, honey. I know you can do this... So you need to gather every ounce of your strength up right now, alright, because in a few minutes, you're going to be a mother..."

She nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, as she felt the nurse lift her legs.

"Alright, Georgia, I need you to push when I tell you, alright?" 

"Alright." She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Okay, a little push for me." She did as she was asked. "Deep breaths, darling. And a little push again for me, dear." The youngest woman in the room followed the instructions yet again, pushing through the pain.

"You're doing great, Geo." _Geo_. Louise never called her by her nickname.

"A big push now."

"Ah!" She screamed, pushing as hard as she could.

"Alright, now relax for me." Georgia breathed heavily, nodding as her head fell onto the cardigan of her dear sister. 

"The head's crowning. A few more pushes, and the baby will be here, Georgia." 

"You hear that, little sister?" Louise smiled down at her. "I remember when Harry was born, don't you?" She nodded harshly. "How beautiful it was when we heard him cry for the first time..." A few tears slipped down the cheeks of the older's face. 

"Okay a big push now." The nurse ordered.

Georgia squeezed onto Louise's hand, to the point she feared she may break it, as she pushed as hard as she could. It took almost all the energy she had, but she kept thinking of Richard, of how happy he would be.

"That's it!" The nurse called. "Okay now relax again." Georgia relaxed, taking more deep breaths as Louise squeezed back. "One final, strong, push."

She pushed, a loud scream falling from her lips as she did so. 

"Good girl!" Louise called to her over her scream.

"That's it, Georgia!" 

Another scream was heard, but not the scream of Georgia herself.

The scream of her baby.

She began to cry as soon as she heard the joyful noise, her head falling back onto the pillows as the baby's beautiful scream filled the room.

"Georgia, you have a baby boy..." The nurse smiled, and when Georgia opened her eyes again, she saw the nurse holding her baby boy in a red shawl. 

"Oh..." Was all she could say as she held her hands out for her son. The nurse gladly passed him over, laying the baby boy in her arms.

He was beautiful. He had pale, milky white skin like herself, and gorgeous blue eyes like his father. Another thing he inherited was his fathers nose, which made Georgia chuckle. 

As soon as she brought the baby boy close to her chest, he stopped crying, and Georgia began to lightly chuckle with the little strength she had left.

"He's beautiful..."

-

The babies cried could be heard from downstairs, and everyone's head shot up. A few light laughs were heard, and a tear even fell from Ringo's eye.

"Boy or girl, Richard?" Jim asked with a smirk, patting Ringo on the back.

"I think that's the cry of a boy, don't you?" 

'Mhm's' could be heard throughout the room, and the five men began to make their way upstairs. John and Paul let go of each other's hands as Ringo pushed the door open, and there revealed Georgia, lay on the bed with a little baby in her hands.

Ringo slowly moved forward, and the nurse stepped back. 

"Placenta's come away, so you should be fine." The nurse told Georgia, leaving the room for a few minutes to allow the five men access.

"A little boy." Georgia smiled, looking up at Ringo.

A small sob fell from his lips as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down onto the little baby boy his lover held in her arms. 

He was beautiful.

"Have you got a name?" Mike asked, venturing closer.

Georgia looked to up her boyfriend, and they both gave eachother a smirk, before she turned back, looking straight at Paul and Jim.

"James Andrew." Their mouths fell open, Paul even gasped. Georgia just chuckled before speaking up once more. "James, after two of the strongest men I know."

"Georgia..." Paul smiled, rushing over and embracing her in a careful but tight hug, looking down at the little baby, who was now softly sleeping. "That means so much..."

"Good on you, girly." Jim smiled, also now looking down at James Andrew.

"Speaking of men, that's another male to add to the family." Louise pointed out, causing everyone to laugh. "We're outnumbered, Geo."

"I've lived outnumbered for long enough." Georgia teased back, carefully resting her head on Ringo's shoulder.

John had wrapped his arm around Paul's waist by this point too, Mike stood next to Jim with his exam results still proudly in his hands. Louise traces slow circles on the cheek of her nephew, explaining how she'd ring Harry soon so he could come down and visit the baby.

And even though the eight of them weren't all technically family, in their own little way, they were. Jim was like Georgia and John's father, Paul was like Georgia's brother. The little sleeping bundle in Georgia's arms was sure to cause the lot of them tones of joy in the years to come.

And this new makeshift family all began on the 5th of November, 1961.

A day none of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be rented - A term for prostitution. ‘Rent Boys’.
> 
> To be under the daisies - To feel physically or mentally dead.
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this book, because it was super fun to write. I enjoy writing angst with happy endings, it just makes the ending seem a lot more complete for me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Your comments never fail to brighten my day, and they make me wanna keep going.
> 
> I was inspired to write this book after re-reading the story ‘An Inspector Calls’. Other things gave me lots of inspiration too, however there were so many shows and stories that I can’t really name them all off the top of my head.
> 
> Oh, Ten Minutes by imaginebeatles and chut. That was also an original inspiration I can name. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed female George too, that was hella fun to write. Georgia’s personality was my favourite to write to be honest and I’m gonna miss writing in her pov. :(
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Once more thank you so much for reading, and don’t forget to check out my other stories and I will love you all forever :)))
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~Elizabeth.
> 
> Tumblr - hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad - stxrry_mxcca
> 
> :p


End file.
